Our Time Is Now
by aja
Summary: A continuation on the brilliant series, revolving around the personal reasons why Jerrica chose to create Jem, and the consequences. COMPLETE.
1. Purgatorying

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

**Jem**

I stood there for the longest time, watching despondently as Martin O'Carolyn's van turned the corner and left the Starlight Mansion gate towards the highway, taking BaNee with him to start a new life. I could feel the tears welling up uncontrollably behind my eyes, but there's no way I can cry now in front of all these people. Don't give in to weakness. Be strong. Show no emotion.

Someone laid a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my trance. I spun around to see Rio looking back at me. "You okay?" He asked innocently enough. Oh, God, if only you knew. You thick headed man, if only I'd had the guts to say something and if only you had the ability to reason.

I forced a humorless smile. "I think I will be after the initial shock wears off." I said to him. "I just need time to adjust." My stomach churned with guilt as Rio kissed my cheek and started to lead me back towards the house. "Don't we all," he sighed. "It won't be the same without her here."

Most of the guests - The Stingers, and the Misfits in a rare state of compassion, had already gone inside with the rest of the girls. Only my Hologram sisters lingered behind. Aja took one look at my face and forced Rio aside to give me a hug.

"Something's wrong, besides BaNee," She whispered in my ear. I hugged her tightly and whispered back, "Yeah, I know."

"We'll talk about this later." She added and turned around to face the rest of the family. Together we all entered the bustling mansion to join the so called party. My sister Kimber and I took one more glance at the gate before closing the door on the end of an era.

The scene indoors was nothing less than bizarre, or at least it's not something I'm used to seeing.

Over in the rec room, Riot, Rapture, and Minx were all keeping the remaining Starlight Girls distracted. Minx was teaching Deirdre and Ashley basic fingering techniques on the communal piano. Rapture was giving tarot card readings for Lela, telling her what college would bring as Marianne and Terri looked on..and for once Terri wasn't screeching in fear. Riot was, as always, the charmer of the bunch, regaling four of the girls with his wild stories of the famous rock stars he claimed to know personally. From the corner of my eye I spotted Jetta, Clash and Roxy alongside Danse and Video, helping a frazzled Mrs. Bailey prepare the formidable pot luck feast waiting to be served. Pizzazz and Stormer were out on the patio, keeping an eye on those frolicking in the pool. All we could do was stare in awe.

Kimber spoke up first. "Okay, maybe it's just me, but I think we've stepped into an alternate dimension or something."

"I hear that," Shana replied. "I've never felt so disoriented!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Raya marveled.

Aja quietly pulled me over. "Why don't you come with me quick to go pick up some things. Okay?"

"But-" I surveyed the scene before me, keeping my eyes glued to the hologram of Jerrica, which was keeping up appearances doing laps on the opposite end of the pool. "All right. But we'd better make it quick."

"Right." She grabbed the Roadster's keys from the hook next to the coat rack and led me out the door. "Be right back!" I yelled into the house and shut the door before anyone had the chance to respond. Aja had the Rockin' Roadster roaring out of the driveway and out of the gate before I even had my seat belt on. I gasped in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked her, feigning shock. My friend shot me a fiendish grin and clicked on the radio, which was blasting another one of those hair metal bands from the Strip that are so hot nowadays. We shot down the highway, wind ripping through our multi-hued hair. I lay my head back and let my face soak up the sun.

I looked up as she pulled the car into a nearby convienience store and cut the engine. "Won't we be recognized here?" I asked Aja. She just gave me a look. "Oh, Jerrica, just change back to normal and you'll be fine. You know that, girl!" And with that, she strolled into the store without a care. I sighed and ducked behind the dashboard.

"Show's Over, Synergy," I whispered, hoping no one was nearby as the familiar tingling glow enveloped me. I emerged from the Roadster as my ordinary blonde self. The older Hispanic gentleman behind the counter looked at me a little funny, or so I thought.

I found the blue tressed Asian girl rooting around in the huge cooler, selecting some wine coolers. She'd already picked up an array of treats, but it didn't look like it was enough for everyone, and I said so.

"That's because it's not." Aja grunted, reaching the last case and slamming the door shut. She picked up her overflowing basket and started towards the counter. I hurried after her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked breathlessly. She grinned at me. "It's a surprise. Don't worry, it's meant to cheer everyone up. Especially you."

"Okay." I said uneasily. I guess I'll have to just let her do her thing. We headed back to the Roadster with bags in our arms, setting them in the backseat and taking off towards the mansion again. As I slowly realized Aja wasn't taking the usual route home, I looked at me funny, or so I thought, anyway, but I just nodded at him with a friendly smile and ran off to find Aja.

I found the blue tressed Asian girl rooting around in the huge cooler, selecting some wine coolers. She'd already picked up an array of treats, but it didn't look like it was enough for everyone, and I said so.

"That's because it's not." Aja grunted, reaching the last case and slamming the door shut. She picked up her overflowing basket and started towards the counter. I hurried after her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked breathlessly. She grinned at me. "It's a surprise. Don't worry, it's meant to cheer everyone up. Especially you."

"Okay." I said uneasily. I guess I'll have to just let her do her thing. We headed back to the Roadster with bags in our arms, setting them in the backseat and taking off towards the mansion again. As I slowly realized Aja wasn't taking the usual route home, I looked up at her. She looked right back at me.

"We've got some time before we have to get back. I thought I'd take you away for a while. Besides, you've got something on your mind and I know what it is."

That took me aback. "Oh? If you've got some ideas, I'd love to hear 'em." I said as I opened one of the sodas from the bags. This should be good, I thought. Aja always thinks she knows me so well.

"Jem is ruining your life." She said bluntly. I nearly choked on my first sip.

"It's true, Jerrica. You try not to think about it, but you know things are starting to fall apart. You've kept this shit up for nearly three years. How much longer are you going to let this go on?"

I shook my head in disbelief. Maybe she knows me a little better than I'd thought. "I don't know, Aja. What am I supposed to do, anyway? If I reveal everything, all hell will break loose. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that. But the longer you let it go on, the worse it's gonna be for you. Think about it. You don't have to tell the world. It's none of anyone's business who Jem is. But it is Rio's business. The poor guy is really in over his head. You can see the guilt in his eyes, Jerrica, guilt that your alter ego put there in the first place. And you know he doesn't deserve to feel like that. It's not his fault."

"Or is it?" I countered. "I've been thinking about it, Aja. A lot. I mean, if he's 'cheating' on me with Jem, that means he's capable of cheating with someone else. Do I really need to have that always in the back of my mind?"

"Does he need to think of himself as less of a boyfriend because another woman is tempting him, when it's really you, and it always has been? Come off of it, Jeri. Neither you nor he need to go through this anymore." Aja said pointedly. It was the first time she'd used that childhood nickname since, well, childhood. I cringed inside, knowing every word she said was the truth I'd been denying for years.

Aja gave me a sad smile and laid a sympathetic hand on mine. "I know it's hard. But whatever you decide, something has to be done." She proceeded to turn the Roadster onto the main road.

"I'm afraid, Aja." I said, my voice trembling.

"I know you are, Jeri. Just think about what I said, ok?"

"Okay." I answered, exhaling deeply. As we pulled into the entrance to Starlight Mansion, just past the tall bushes, I discreetly switched back to the persona I'd held up for so long, hoping no one caught on to the fake me hopefully still in the swimming pool. The car rolled to a stop in the garage. Aja cut the engine and looked at me. "Ready to get back into the action?"

"Sure," I replied. We got out and entered through the door leading to the kitchen. As I stepped back into the melee, without warning my body sagged with a sudden exhaustion. I tried to follow Aja and keep up appearances, but I soon felt my legs shaking. I leaned into Aja, who looked at me in surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Just get me to a chair, quietly, so no one gets suspicious." I whispered. But of course, it was already too late for that. Before I could say anything, Riot and Rio had come up beside me to lead me to the couch in the family room. Kimber and Shana were watching intently across the hall.

"Jem, my lovely, what's wrong?" Riot asked, taking my hand. I shot the blonde narcissus a withering look. I've told him countless times not to call me that. I'm not his. Rio scowled and nudged himself next to him. He looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Are you okay, Jem? You don't look so good." He asked. I reached up and patted his cheek. "I'm okay, guys." I said, making a point to address both men. "I'm just stressed out." I struggled to sit up, groaning with the unexpected effort. My head throbbed and the room spun wildly. I steadied myself on Rio's shoulder. "I think I should go upstairs and lie down. I hate to leave my own party, but."

"Don't worry about it." Rio cut in. "We'll take care of things down here, won't we, Riot?" He looked at the blond man pointedly. "Of course." Riot replied smoothly. He gazed at me in appreciation. "Anything for you, Jem."

I sighed. "Good. I'll just go tell Jerrica and then I'll be on my way." I forced myself to stand up and walked shakily out through the bustling kitchen, ignoring Danse and Mrs. Bailey's worried glances, past Stormer and Pizzazz out on the patio and over to a lounge chair where my hologram was sunning herself. Even now, Synergy never fails to amaze me with the lifelike imagery she comes up with. I leaned over and pretended to tap "Jerrica" on the shoulder, touching my right earring as I did so. In an instant, our forms changed places with a faint sparkle of pink. "Jem" and I nodded at each other, and she headed into the mansion, presumably towards the bedroom. I got up and followed her.

**Jerrica**

_"Jerrica..."_

My mother's voice echoed through the ravaged remains of the 747, ringing off of it's burning shell. Smoke singed my eyes; the stench of engine fuel and lost life choked and consumed me as my heart banged in my chest. I called out for her, searching the wreckage for any sign of her.

_"This is far more than you are equipped for..."_

"Mom! Mom, where are you!" I yelled, roughly wiping the soot-stained tears from my face. A shriek erupted from my throat as I tripped over a dead man, still smoldering in his business suit. I began shaking, terrified of finding my mother in the same condition. Oh, God, why did I not hug her goodbye? I started to sob uncontrollably as a figure appeared through the fire.

"No..." I whispered hoarsely as the undeniably familiar figure drew ever closer to me. Fear churned in my bowels. It's not her, it can't be, that's not Mom.

Her face appeared to me, but it was blank, like a clean slate. Her voice started to speak, but my ears would not hear it. I covered them with my hands; only to have the Jemstar earrings prick my palms. I held them up to the light and stared in horror as they bled like stigmata. In the distance, I heard Rio's voice, as it was when he was 12, calling out my name. I started to call back to him, until my mother's hand fell on my shoulder.

_"Far more..." _Her voice purred, echoing into screams inside my head...

I cried out abruptly and sat straight up on my bed, curled up in the fetal position, shaking. Slowly I became aware of the sounds of cleanup and preparation going on downstairs. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked aloud to no one in particular, noticing how it had grown dark outside. Instinctively my hand reached up to my ear to summon Synergy, but an image of those wounds on my hands quickly changed my mind. I shook myself out of my cold nightmare induced sweat and stood up to wash my face in the private bathroom. Gasping slightly at the sensation of the frigid water, I stared at myself in the mirror and smirked at myself.

"So what face will we choose this evening, Miss Benton?" I remarked in a nasal tone to my image in the mirror. "Will it be Glamour and Glitter, or will it be Deception and Liars instead!" I laughed bitterly. I felt hysteria begin to creep into my usually smooth voice, and decided to give it a rest. If these nightmares don't drive me crazy, then my tortured psyche will do it for me.

A knock on my door startled me, and Kimber gingerly wandered inside. "Hey, sis, are you okay in here? You've been napping for an awful long time. And we know you weren't feeling well, so.." Her sweet voice trailed off.

"Thanks, Kimber. Yeah, I'm okay. I had another one of my nightmares." I said, sighing as I sat on my bed. Kimber sat down next to me.

"The one about Mom?" She asked, and I nodded sadly. Kimber shook her head and laid an arm across my shoulders. "You've been having that one ever since damn Eric Raymond burned her master tape."

"I know." I said, rubbing gently across my forehead. She hugged me tighter and continued, "You really have to stop beating yourself up about what happened, Jerrica."

"I know!" I exclaimed, sitting up from her embrace. "But I just can't seem to stop it. And this one was different. Mom actually spoke to me, Kimber."

Kimber's eyes widened. "Ohmigod, what did she say?"

I shivered. "She kept saying, whispering, 'Jerrica, this is far more than you are equipped for.' And then she said it again, except it wasn't Mom anymore, it was something else, something awful, and it turned into a - a barrage of just hideous screams and.." My throat closed up and I burst into tears. Kimber gasped and folded my body into her arms.

"That's the scariest thing I've ever heard," She whispered, stroking my hair comfortingly. "I wonder what it means."

"I'm not sure, but it scared the hell out of me, and I don't think I want to know." I cried, my shoulders convulsing in sobs.

"I know what it means." Aja's voice remarked from the doorway, causing both Kimber and I to jump. We didn't even see her shape cast a shadow from the light in the hall.

"Aja, you scared the hell out of us!" Kimber exclaimed as Aja flipped on the light. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help overhearing about your dream, Jerrica. Sounds pretty serious to me."

I squinted at the light and gazed at Aja. "That's exactly what I was hoping you wouldn't say."

She sighed. "We discussed this already, Jeri." Aja shook her blue tassels and turned away from us. "Come on, both of you. Let's go enjoy the rest of the evening."

Kimber got up to follow her, but I hesitated. "Guys, I really don't feel like facing everyone again." I murmured. Aja smiled sympathetically and came back into the bedroom to lead me out by the hand. "Everyone's already gone home for the night, Jerrica, except for Danse and Video."

"Yeah, the other party animals didn't feel like wasting any more time with us dullards, after Jem left." Kimber remarked flippantly as the three of us descended down the stairs.

"After Jem left...Oh no!" I exclaimed, realizing what I'd done. "In the midst of my illness, I'd totally forgotten Jem was supposed to be upstairs and not me. Wonderful!" I sighed and looked at Kimber. "Did anyone notice?" Kimber shook her head. "Synergy must have realized that, so 'Jem' called herself a cab and went home. wherever that is. I guess everyone figured you wanted to be alone with your thoughts." She shrugged, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "But anyway, we have a surprise for you, sis!"

"Oh?" I said quizzically, raising an eyebrow at my sisters. Kimber grinned. "Yeah, we're having a slumber party tonight, just us girls!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, Kimber," Aja said, glaring at Kimber, who shrugged a halfhearted apology. Aja's eyes rolled skyward.

"But what about the girls, and Mrs. Bailey?" I asked as the two of them dragged me down the hall towards the family room. "Some of the girls decided to go catch a movie, and the younger ones, Mrs. Bailey put to bed already. She's retired for the night." Kimber said.

"And Rio?"

"Rio sends his love." Aja replied dryly. I started stammering another excuse, but it turned into pleased laughter as I surveyed the warm scene before me. Shana, Raya, Danse, and Video had spread sleeping bags all in the middle of the floor, with a sizeable array of junk food and alcoholic beverages in the center. It was then I noticed everyone was wearing their pajamas, slippers and all. The stereo was playing songs that we used to love when we were younger, the ones Mom used to sing while cooking in the kitchen.

"So this is what you were plotting," I said to Aja, folding my arm and giving her a mock parental look. She feigned innocence and threw up her hands. "Plot, moi? Oh, Jerrica, surely you jest!" She grinned warmly and thrust a wadded nightgown in my hand. I swallowed a happy sob and hugged her tightly.

"This is exactly what you need," Aja whispered. "Trust me."

"I trust you, Aja. Thank you for this," I whispered back.

"Enough mush!" Kimber declared, cracking open a Bartles and Jaymes. She had already joined the circle and proceeded to wriggle into her own nightclothes inside her sleeping bag. Everyone started to laugh, myself included, as Raya leaned over to steal a sip from her bottle to keep it from toppling over.

"What?" She cried. "It would have fallen over anyway! What's the sense of wasting it?"

Aja and I laughed and looked at each other, and then sat on the floor to join the party.


	2. The Horror of Beauty

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

**Jerrica**

"So how are you holding up, Jerrica?" Video asked, passing me a bag of popcorn. I accepted it gratefully, stretching out on my sleeping bag as I did so. "I'm okay, I guess. I had a really bad nightmare while I was napping though." I shuddered at the memory and shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth absentmindedly.

"Yeah, she told me about it. It's really eerie," Kimber remarked, handing out wine coolers to the rest in the circle. Shana flipped hers open and stretched lazily. "Care to share with the rest of the class, Miss Benton?" She cracked with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. I tried to smile at her and sighed hesitantly. Danse reached across Video's lap to pat my hand reassuringly. "Talking about it might help you feel better," She encouraged.

I settled myself stomach first on my sleeping bag and had a sip from my bottle, grimacing at the fizzy sweetness. Again I recounted the events of my dream, including how I started having the dreams in the first place. Everyone was quiet after I finished talking, letting the macabre imagery swim in their minds' eye.

"I still have dreams like that about my mother," Danse remarked finally, hugging her pillow to her body tightly. She looked at us sadly. "I still don't know what happened to her, so I can relate to what you're going through, Jerrica." A sigh escaped her lips as she tried not to cry. "My theory is that Victor had her killed, but I can never prove that. I've just learned to accept that I won't be seeing her again, and that's that." She looked at me again, tears in her eyes. "I can totally relate."

"That's awful," Raya whispered, and the rest of us echoed the sentiment. Video took Danse in her arms and let her cry for a little while, and we all offered small words of comfort. As heartbreaking as the scene was, I had to admit to myself that only a true friend could let herself go in front of people like that. Finally Danse sat up and wiped her tears away, forcing her pretty lips into a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, everyone, but I'm being a buzzkill here. Jerrica's the one having bad dreams now. And what was with your mom saying 'this is far more than you are equipped for'? And the earrings making you bleed?" She queried, and I immediately started feeling queasy.

Aja, who was sitting next to me, leaned in and whispered, "Telling your close friends here would be a good start." I glared at her, my gut churning, but nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Should I start from the beginning?" I asked. Shana, Raya, and especially Kimber looked up at me with alarm on their faces, but I held up my hand. "I know what you guys are thinking, but it's time to tell someone." I sighed. "Besides, I trust Danse and Video. They're honorary Holograms," I said, making them blush, "and my first step in the right direction.." A sigh escaped my lips. "Would be letting them in on our - my big secret."

My sisters held their breath, and Danse and Video waited patiently for me to begin, although I was sure by now the suspense was killing them. "Go on, Jerrica," Video said softly. "Whatever it is that's eating you, you have to get it off your chest."

I sighed again, heavily this time, gathered up all my courage, and began my tale. "Okay. Well, to be blunt, I'm not exactly who you think I am. In fact. there's no other way to say this, so I'll just say it. I am Jem's real identity."

There. I'd said it. There it was, out in the open, for all to judge.

Jaws dropped, all around the circle. "What!" Video cried. "But that's impossible.isn't it?" Danse exclaimed, uncertainty in her voice. "And how, I mean, when - why-" Video continued, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know it's crazy. Believe me, I know, but it's the truth. How could I lie about something like this?" I asked them, and they exchanged shocked glances before returning their attention to me. "I can explain everything. How, when, and I'll give why a shot." I said with a wry smile, trying to gain some of my footing back. Video just blinked at me, but Danse returned the smile. It was enough to encourage me to go on.

"All right. Well, after my mother died, my father began a very ambitious project in her memory. You may or may not know how skilled he was in the art of computer technology, but he was a bona fide genius." I said warmly, and Kimber and I smiled at the memories. "Well, his genius gave us a state of the art gift that we use in all our stage shows, and that's where Jem comes from."

"Jerrica, I'm not sure I follow you." Video mused, her brow furrowing. "Exactly what did Emmett Benton create?"

With a great deal of effort, I hoisted myself off of the floor and stood up fully. "Would you two like to meet her?" I asked, and the Holograms blanched. I rolled my eyes playfully at them. "Come on," I said to Danse and Video, heading out towards my study. They followed, and so did my sisters, eager to know what would happen next.

"Now I'm really confused," Danse remarked as the group headed as quietly as possible down the hall and into my office.

"Hang on." I said to them, and stepped inside the holographic wall, ignoring the gasps from Danse and Video as I entered. Dimly I heard Kimber and Shana assuring them it was part of the illusion.

Synergy's sensors swiveled towards me, and her violet tinged face turned to greet me. "What is it, Jerrica?" She asked in that innocent, metallic voice that now reminded me of my mom's melodic tone. I walked up to her screen and patted it reassuringly.

"I've decided that there are two more people who are ready to meet you for the first time. Is that all right with you?" I asked. Her control panel flickered, processing the request.

"You are sure, Jerrica, that they can be trusted?" She asked, and I told her so. "Then it is all right with me." Synergy replied. I nodded at her and went to fetch them. "I just wanted to warn you first, Synergy," I called out as I stepped through the wall again, where everyone was waiting.

"Synergy is ready for you, ladies!" I said, grinning. "Synergy?" Video said quizzically. "The merging of two separate entities to become a force greater than it's parts," Aja murmured, more to herself than to Video and Danse. The two of them hesitated, just as we all had when we were told by Synergy to continue driving through the wall.

"It's all right, you guys." Kimber spoke up, apparently trusting my judgment and beginning to relax. "Like we said, it's just an illusion."

Danse looked at Video and giggled nervously. "Aw, come on, Viv. Why not?" Video made a face and looked at the wall. "Because I'm not insane, that's why." Danse rolled her eyes and took her by the hand.

"I said, come on!" She exclaimed, and we all had to laugh at Video's flinching expression as Danse dragged her through the holographic wall. The five of us followed right behind them. The two women gazed in awe at the beautiful machine before them.

"Hello, Gisele, Vivian." Synergy greeted them coolly. Danse gasped. "How does it - or she - know our names?" She asked me as I stepped to the front of the group to make the introductions.

"Video, Danse, I want you to meet someone who's been a true friend to myself, and to the other Holograms. This is my father's brainchild, Synergy, the woman behind Jem and the Holograms. She's the only one of her kind; a holographic supercomputer." I said proudly with a dramatic sweep of my arm.

"This is absolutely incredible," Video marveled, walking around Synergy's components slowly to drink it all in. "I've heard about stuff like this in college and around VTV, but nothing could prepare me for this." She turned to me. "Is this where Jem comes from?"

"You are correct, Vivian," Synergy replied, causing Video to jump. "The persona of Jem is just one of the millions of images I am capable of creating." She then proceeded to demonstrate to Danse and Video some of her talents, including holograms of themselves, which made them laugh. I smiled in relief, and some of the tension left my body.

"This is awesome!" Danse exclaimed, looking about wondrously. Her face lit up as she got an idea. "Hey, can you show us?"

"Show you what? How I become Jem?" I asked innocently, and Video threw up her hands. "No, show us how you hit the high notes in 'Show Me the Way'. Yes, how you become Jem! This I gotta see!" She cried, and I laughed. Their enthusiasm was infectious, and it was such a release. I looked at Synergy, and she nodded knowingly as I touched my left earring.

"Showtime, Synergy!" I announced, and in a flash of pink that lit their faces, my hair grew long and fuchsia, and my boyish nightshirt instantly transformed into the classic pink minidress and silver fringed belt I wore in the beginning of our careers. "That's amazing," Video whispered, and Danse just stared.

"You must be warned, girls, that my existence must never be given out to anyone, for I could be a dangerous weapon if I were to fall into the wrong hands." Synergy intoned, and the grins faded slightly from their faces as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. "Don't worry, Synergy, your secret is safe with us." Video replied, and Danse nodded emphatically. They turned to me and smiled again.

"And so is yours," Video said sincerely. "Oh, thank God," I sang out, and hugged them both. "I appreciate this so much, guys. I really do. You don't know how hard it's been for me to keep this under wraps."

"Well, your dream gives us some idea," Danse remarked as I withdrew from their embrace. "Show's over, Synergy." As I changed back to normal, we bid goodnight to Synergy and walked back through the "wall" to return to the family room.

"So that's how you become Jem, huh?" Video whispered, noting we could still be heard by any passing Starlight Girl. "It's those earrings, isn't it? They transmit Synergy's frequency so the holograms can be used anytime, anywhere?"

"They didn't give you that degree at UCLA for nothing," I quipped, and she swatted my arm playfully as we all filed back into the family room. I swatted her right back, only to be promptly whacked in the head with a fluffy object by Danse.

"Ouch! Danse, what the hell!" I exclaimed, hastily grabbing a cushion off the couch to defend myself. "That's for holding out on us all this time!" She crowed jubilantly, but soon found herself attacked by yet another pillow. "And that's for hitting my sister!" Kimber shouted, laughing.

"Ow! Okay, you want some too?" Danse cried, retaliating with a hard swing that knocked Kimber flat on her rump. The other girls starting laughing and joined in, and soon the scene dissolved into a mess of shrieks and flying feathers.

"Excuse me, ladies!" Mrs. Bailey's voice commanded from the doorway, and we all froze in our tracks. She straightened her robe, obviously tossed on in a hurry, and ran a hand through her bed head hair. "The girls are all trying to sleep, and so am I." A frown was plastered upon her usually kind face.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Bailey." Kimber said sheepishly, and the rest of us added our apologies. "It won't happen again," Raya piped up, stifling a giggle as Aja fell on the floor with a plop. "You see that it doesn't, or I'll have all your heads on a platter!" Mrs. Bailey scolded with an accusatory finger, then yawned. "First thing in the morning." She sighed and smiled tiredly at us. "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Mrs. Bailey!" We chorused innocently as she made her exit, and started laughing uproariously as soon as she was gone.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." I said finally, and we all settled back into our now ruined sleeping arrangements. "Yeah, once we've pissed Mrs. Bailey off, it's time to call it even." Shana remarked, sitting on the couch beside Video and reaching for the remote. "What do you say we watch TV for awhile?" She suggested, switching off the radio and replacing it with the television set. Aja laughed as she saw what was on; our movie "Starbright".

"How appropriate!" She cracked. "Must be an Oscar loser's weekend on the movie channel, eh, Jerrica?" The others groaned, and I held up my own pillow as a silent threat, giving my friend a deathly look as I did so. Aja looked shocked and raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, I kid! I kid cause I love."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically, trying to keep the grin off my face. "You only love your flying V guitar and your exercise regime. That's about it."

"That is not true!" Aja replied haughtily, and then pouted. "I have a soft spot for Craig Phillips as well." I started to form a retort, but we were showered with popcorn and various hushes from around the room.

"Will you two give it a rest!" Kimber said, rolling her eyes at us. "Some of us are trying to watch the movie."

So, in our own best interests, Aja and I shut up and settled in to watch. I had to admit it we had really done a great job, all things considered. Even though I already knew everything that was going to happen, I still laughed at the jokes, tensed up at the action scenes and held my breath during the romantic ones, if only for my own reasons. And then came the next to last scene; where Rio, playing Johnny, brings my character flowers only to find thousands of men have already done the same.

_"Thank you...I love roses!"_

_"That so? Seems like you got enough men sending them to you."_

My chest began to tighten as Rio's character turned to leave. My stomach began to churn wildly, and I put my wine cooler down, clutching my abdomen. My head spun just as it had today at the party, and I suddenly felt very weak inside.

"Jerrica, are you okay?" Aja asked, looking very concerned. "Yeah, you don't look so hot," Shana added, but I could say nothing, do nothing but stare at the scene unfolding on the television.

_"Johnny, wait!"_

I tasted bile in my throat as Jem pulled Johnny close to her on the screen.

_"Don't go."_ She whispered, and I whispered the line along with her.

As they kissed, the acid in my stomach bubbled inside me venomously, and I jumped up with a strangled cry, leaving the strains of "People Who Care" and the alarmed voices of my friends and sisters inside the family room. I ran desperately for the nearby bathroom, every step more of a struggle, and made it to the toilet just in time. The stress and strain of the past three days, to say nothing of these years before, rocketed out of me with a wretched force. It continued until I felt like I had vomited three years of my life, and in a way I had, by letting two other people into the circle of secrets that had become my life. I sank to the cold tiled floor beside the john, praying for relief.

There was a soft knock on the door, but I was too weak to answer. Aja and Kimber nudged the door open, came inside and squatted down next to me.

"Feel any better, sis?" Kimber asked, and I found my voice. "No," I replied softly. The two looked at one another and then each grabbed one of my arms, helping to stand me up. "Come on, then, let's get you back inside and lie you on the couch." Aja said, grunting with the effort of lifting me. The three of us together made our way back to the family room, where Danse, Shana and Raya sat in wait. Video had cleared the couch off for me, and laid an ice pack on my forehead as soon as Kimber and Aja lay me down.

Video gave me a sympathetic look as she put a blanket over me. "You poor thing. What happened to make you so sick like that?"

I groaned. "I guess I can't stand seeing Rio with another woman," I remarked lightly, trying to laugh. A frown of understanding crossed Video's face, and she and Danse looked at each other knowingly.

"Rio still doesn't know, does he, Jerrica? That you and Jem are the same?" Video asked gently, knowing full well what the answer was. Tears welled in my eyes, as I shook my head no. "It's no wonder, then." Danse remarked sadly.

"But why?" Video inquired, frustration in her voice.

"I guess I'm afraid. Afraid of how I know he'll react." I said miserably as my stomach gurgled audibly. "His temper is so unpredictable, and his pride is so fragile." I moaned as a fiery bolt of pain shot across my gut.

"Careful," Aja warned them. "We don't want to get her sick again."

"That's not it at all," Danse said softly. "I've seen how Rio gets. You've been with him for years, and surely you know most of all that his temper isn't that bad."

"Oh?" I replied hotly. "Well, I'd be happy to hear your side of my story!"

Danse ignored the barb and continued. "You're terrified of loss, Jerrica Benton." A silence fell across the room as I goggled at her in shock.

"Just hear me out." She pleaded. "Listen, the way I see it, ever since you lost your mom, a great burden has been placed upon you to take care of others and to ignore yourself. I think that stems from the guilt you feel from not saying goodbye properly. The same goes, I think, for your father, since his passing was also sudden, but mostly the ghost of your mother is the one that haunts you. That's why you feel the need to disguise yourself as Jem. That's why you can't bring yourself to tell Rio what's been going on. One more loss in your life, and you feel that you will finally crack open. But you know as well as we do that this cannot go on. It's literally making you sick."

Tears streamed down my face as Danse's words rang true, and I started to cry fully. "You're right. Everything you've said is true, I know. I just don't know how I can possibly fix things after all that's gone on. I just don't know." I covered my face in anguish and sobbed.

I found myself wrapped in my friends' arms, being told kind and comforting things as pain, both physical and mental, ebbed through my tired body.

"I know it's hard," Danse whispered in my ear, "but it has to be done."

"I know," I sobbed miserably.

"And we'll help you through it every step of the way." Aja added, and I opened my eyes finally to look at all my sisters gratefully.

"God, I'm so lucky to have you all!" I said lovingly through my tears, and pulled each woman to me in a group hug that lasted quite awhile. It was the last thing I remembered before sleep, deep, dreamless sleep, claimed myself and the others in its grasp.


	3. Bright Lights Gray Morning

_Disclaimer: All characters property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

**Rio**

I woke up early this morning, rising before my alarm started to shrill the beginning of the day. The rain on my window pounded relentlessly, and I groaned as I rolled out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. The commute to work was gonna be hell today. Not that living and driving in Los Angeles is ever a picnic.

I did my usual morning routine; I relieved myself, showered, and shaved my face, wincing at the pungent sting as I applied the aftershave. I did everything I could to convince myself that nothing was wrong, everything in my life was going as planned. Of course, I never was a good liar. I hate lies in general, as a rule. My family life, and my father especially, had taught me well.

I shook my head to clear it and went out to the kitchenette wrapped in a towel, prepping the single cup coffee machine for some much needed morning elixir. It began to brew, and I went back into the bedroom/ living room to get myself dressed and run a comb through my hair. As I did so, my thoughts swirled around the days' work ahead of me.

Today Video and I had a meeting scheduled with Howard Sands, LinZ Pearce, and the execs at VTV. He had phoned me two days ago, asking if I would like to be in charge of coordinating the performances for the VTV Music Awards. I'd accepted, grateful for the work, since projects had grown fewer and farther between at Starlight Music.

Speaking of which, I made a mental note to call Jerrica today and see how she was doing. Maybe she'd even know if Jem was feeling any better, or if the Holograms were planning on making an appearance. I'd get in touch with her myself, if I knew how or even where to reach her. "Ah, God, why can't I shake these feelings for her?" I asked aloud in frustration, wandering back into the kitchen to pour the coffee into a metal travel mug.

You know the answer, my conscience replied matter-of-factly. Jerrica has been cold to you ever since Emmett died. Life happens like that, grief changes people. And you've been forced to turn to someone new for comfort.

"Bullshit," I hissed under my breath, throwing on my sportcoat and grabbing my keys and wallet off of the nearby microwave. "That's no excuse for my relationship with Jem." I sighed despondently as I walked out the door and turned to lock it.

Something's different, I thought silently in the elevator on the way to the parking garage. Jerrica and I have not been the same since Jem and the Holograms were signed to her label, and a lot of that I've been to blame for, fooling around with Jem and all. And she's been so busy since their runaway success that she rarely, if ever, has any free time anymore. I certainly don't, or at least I didn't in the beginning being the Holograms' road manager. But those things don't explain how fully we've drifted from each other.

"There's still so many things that don't make sense," I muttered as the doors swished open to let me out into the lot, where my red minivan waited for me. I unlocked the driver's side door and hoisted myself inside, turning the key in the ignition. As the engine roared to life, I took a sip of my now lukewarm coffee and switched on the radio. I turned up the sound and pulled the van out of it's spot, heading for the exit.

And of course, I thought of the two of them as the song went on.I laughed a short, humorless laugh as an image of Jem popped into my head. I turned the van onto the wet, crowded interstate and made my way into the middle lane of traffic. The mournful guitar line continued to float through the speakers, and I listened more closely to the words the singer crooned, seemingly only to me and no one else.

As the windshield wipers beat the water off the glass in time to the song, an awful thought returned to me. A thought that had once occurred to me while on location in Paris for the Holograms' first video, and had haunted me ever since. It was so horrible, so utterly unthinkable despite all the evidence to support it, that it had been pushed to the very back of my subconscious.

It meant that the one person I've ever truly cared for has done to me the same as all the rest; she's lied to me. She has deceived me in the worst way, just to hurt me. Just to test me.

That's impossible, my conscience scoffed. How in the hell could your girlfriend and your mistress be the same person? How could she possibly pull off being an in demand executive and a world famous rock star without completely losing grip? And more importantly, why would Jerrica even attempt such a thing? You're thinking crazy again, Pacheco.

But it makes sense, I thought, in a twisted sort of way. They have identical voices, similar personality traits, and something in their eyes is just all too familiar. In fact, it's almost as if Jem were the wilder, looser side of Jerrica. The person she was meant to be, before all of the tragedies.

"And why would she feel the need to test me? What is she hiding from me?" I whispered, so softly I wasn't sure if I had actually spoken the words.

The green sign heralding the exit for Sands' studio shook me out of my trance, and I signaled a right, pointing the big machine towards it. When it was safe, I clicked off the radio and breathed deeply.

No more time for this now, I thought as I found the van a parking space in the visitor's lot. This job is too important to mess up. I sighed and tried to clear my head as I stepped up to the glass doors and reached for the handle.

I'll talk to Jerrica about it later, I resigned, and went to check in with the secretary.

**Kimber**

The sound of rain and preteen girls laughing and shouting broke through the fog of sleep, and I stretched like a feline in my sleeping bag. Groggily I sat up and took in the sight of my friends, all still sleeping except for Video. She was already dressed, in fact, pulling on her heels and trying to wake Danse.

"Danse. Danse! Come on, I've still got to drive you back to Haven House! Ohh!" She groaned, shaking the slumbering dancer insistently.

"Whatc'ha doin'?" I asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She frowned. "I've got a meeting with Howard Sands and the VTV execs about the upcoming awards show, and I'm already late!" Video straightened up and began tiptoeing about the room, searching for her purse. "And Miss Dvorjcak refuses to leave her sleeping bag in time for me to bring her back home!" She huffed.

"One of us can give her a ride later," I commented, flipping the bag cover aside and standing up. "It's not a big deal." My eyes surveyed the room again, noticing my sister's spot on the couch was empty, and she was nowhere in sight.

"Do you know where Jerrica is, Video?" I asked timidly, not wanting to get in her way. Video shook her head and dug into the pocket of her yellow slacks. "She left you guys this note, though." I took it from her gratefully, and my eyes widened slightly as I read it's contents. She's back at Starlight Music again. She can't stop drowning her sorrows in paperwork.

Video paused in her pursuits long enough to look at me with concern. "Is anything wrong, Kimber?"

I sighed. "Not right now, no. But the rest of us should really go and check on my sister." I shook my head. "She's going to work herself to death."

Video shook her own head and slung her purse over her shoulder. "I wish I could do more to help." I smiled and hugged her briefly. "By listening to her, you and Danse have helped more than you'll ever know." Video grinned and put an arm around me. I returned the favor as we walked down the hall to the front door, passing the Starlight Girls, who were crowded around the TV set in the family room with bowls of sugar coated cereal.

"Bye, Video!" Christie and Ashley called out, and the others followed. We laughed, and she waved to them as I opened the door for her. She paused, looking up at the rain pouring from the skies and then at her car parked across the street. A sigh rushed from her lips as she looked back at me.

"Thanks for taking care of Danse. And keep me posted on Jerrica, okay?" Video said, and I nodded. "Only if you keep us posted on the awards!" I replied, grinning. "Cross my heart!" She grinned back and bravely ran out into the rain, cursing aloud as she did so. I waited until she was safely in her car before I closed the door.

Everyone was awake and in the kitchen when I returned, concerned looks on their faces as I joined them around the breakfast table. The barrage of worried questions began even before I sat down. I held up a manicured hand to shush them.

"All our questions should be answered when we visit Jerrica at Starlight today." I said simply, and let the matter drop for now. As I sipped my coffee, I wondered how we were ever going to get ourselves out of this situation.


	4. Big Time

_Disclaimer: All characters property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

**Jerrica**

I felt better as soon as I caught a glimpse of the beautiful shining glass skyscraper that was Starlight Music. Soon, I thought blissfully to myself as I pulled up to the adjacent parking garage, soon all my troubles would be buried under mountains of paperwork. My face broke into a wide smile at the comforting thought.

"Good morning, Miss Benton." The attendant greeted me, and I happily returned the sentiment as I swiped my ID card through the automated computer. It beeped accordingly, and the striped blockade rose to let me inside. "Have a nice day!" I chirped as I drove on, and the attendant raised her hand in reply. Seconds later, I parked the Roadster in the same executive space that had once been reserved for my father.

The tension nesting in my bones lifted like fog as I entered the familiar bustling lobby, shaking the wetness from my hair. It felt so good to see my secretary Joanie hard at work at her desk, bathed in neon light from the sign proclaiming our company's name. She gave me a warm smile as I crossed her path on my way to my office.

"Morning, Joanie!" I said, smiling still. "And what a dismal one it is, too, Jerrica." She replied kindly, watching the rain cascading down the skylight. "Oh, but I've just gotten the most wonderful news straight from VTV Networks. Jem and the Holograms are nominated in all of their biggest categories in the VTV Music Awards!" I gasped and rushed to her side to have a look at the fax she held in her hand.

As my eyes scanned the paper, Joanie impatiently read over my shoulder. "See, right there!" She said excitedly, directing my attention with jabs of her pink fingernail. I laughed at her enthusiasm and shook my head in amazement. My eyes practically bugged out of my head as I read the categories we were nominated for; Best Pop Performance, Best Video, Best Rock Performance, and Album Of the Year! On top of all that, we had been asked to perform as well. "Oh, this is just unreal!" I exclaimed, laughing and hugging Joanie.

"What's unreal?" Kimber asked as she and the other Holograms entered the room. "This!" I said, shaking the paper at them. Kimber snatched the fax out of my hand, and shrieks of delight filled the room as the news was spread. "Outrageous!" Kimber cried. "And look at who we'll be playing with!" Shana added, listing them all aloud. "5th Avenue Boys, The Stingers, Lena Lerner, Luna Dark, The Limp Lizards..." She laughed and shook her head. "And the Misfits."

"That should be interesting now that we're not having catfights anymore," I mused. Joanie gave me a funny look at that, and I blushed, remembering who I was at the moment. "Well, you mess with my top artists, you mess with me." I nervously replied, shrugging. She smiled as the others giggled and exchanged looks.

Thankfully, the phone on her desk rang angrily, and Joanie rolled her eyes at it. "Duty calls, girls. Would you excuse me?"

"Of course, Joanie." I replied. "Oh, and I'll be sure to get back to VTV and let them know that Jem and the Holograms accept the offer to perform." She added with a grin, and then exited. I was grateful that she didn't hear my sigh of relief on her way out.

"Girl, you gotta be a little more careful about who you're talking to." Shana admonished, and I blushed. "I know," I said reproachfully, sitting back in my desk chair. "I really have been bad about this lately, haven't I?"

The others nodded in unison and settled themselves about the office. "It isn't like you to be so forgetful," Raya added, "Especially with something so important."

"I know!" I repeated, my voice rising slightly with frustration. "But you guys have to remember that I've been under tremendous stress lately. What with BaNee leaving, problems with myself and Rio, and then Riot pursuing me on top of it all..."

"And there you go again!" Aja pointed out. "Riot has been after Jem, not you, Jerrica."

I sighed wearily, knowing she was right. Why does it have to be like this, I wondered to myself. Silence hung in the room until I cursed aloud, turning in my chair to gaze at the familiar cityscape. Grey and immersed in rainwater, it gazed back intently. "I know what I have to do." I said finally. "But I have absolutely no idea how to actually do it."

Kimber came up from behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Well, whenever I've had problems in my life, I've always written about it. It helps put things in perspective, you know? Maybe you should give it a try." I looked up into her big green eyes. "Kimber, you're the songwriter, I'm, I mean Jem's the singer" - I sighed aloud at this - "you girls are the backbone, and that's just the way things are. I just don't have the talent to write a song by myself.especially about something so personal."

Kimber smiled sympathetically, and suddenly her face brightened. "I just got a flash of inspiration!" She dashed to the other side of the desk to my personal phone and started dialing madly.

"Kimber, what on earth are you doing" I asked, smiling in spite of myself. She grinned at me and waited for the other party to pick up. "You wait, Jerrica! With mine and Stormer's help, Jem and the Holograms will have a new song to debut at the VMA's in no time!"

I felt color drain from my face at the mention of bringing in an outsider. "Are you sure that will work, Kim?" I asked nervously. She patted my arm and smiled at me. "You have to learn to trust me more, Jerrica. Don't worry about a thing." Her attention flickered back to the phone. "Stormer? Hey, it's me. Listen, I have a special favor to ask you."

**Pizzazz**

I lie contentedly in the lounge chair besides the pool, palm trees shading my svelte form from the sizzling rays of the sun. Deciding I was in need of refreshment, I clap my hands briskly, summoning my loyal manservant. He instantly appears from inside the cabana, gorgeous and glistening from tanning oil I had personally applied. His long blond hair shines brilliantly as he cocks his head at me. I grace him with a cool smile.

"Bring me a margarita, Riot." I command him. He nods, a dazzling teen- idol smile decorating his face. "As you wish, Mistress." He turns to go to the bar, leaving me with a clear view of his tantalizing ass as he walks. "A strawberry one, with lots of salt like I like it!" I call after him. He looks up from his work and grins again. He starts to say something else, but a phone begins to ring in the distance. It exasperates me, and I growl in irritation. "Riot!" I yelp out. "The phone!"

But he does nothing. He simply gazes dumbly at me, that grin now looking quite stupid now that he's refusing to obey me, and continues to shake the red mixture. My irritated growl rises to a trademark shriek as I jump from my seat. The ringing won't stop; it just keeps cutting through the air as if it is the only thing I should be concerned about.

It is so cutting, in fact, that it cut right through my deep sleep and ended the lovely dream. I groaned and rolled over in bed, looking through bleary eyes at the bastard appliance shrieking at me from my nightstand. Sighing, I reach for the receiver and put it to my ear.

"Gabor mansion, what the hell d'you want?" I groused hoarsely. I was in no mood to be pleasant, but then, I rarely was. The sleazy male voice on the other end laughed, and I recognized it instantly. Christ, what a way to start the day.

"My dear Pizzazz, you never were much of a morning person." Eric Raymond chortled, and I rolled my eyes in disgust. "I thought I told you not to call me today, Eric. I've been working my ass off laying down that track with Riot for my solo album, and I wanted to sleep in, today, dammit!"

"I promise, it's worth hearing. I just received an important fax from VTV network, about the upcoming VTV Music Awards." I sat up in my bed and adjusted the handle. "Keep talkin'."

"The Misfits are nominated for some of the biggest awards there are." As he listed them all, my day suddenly became brighter with each one. "And," Eric added, "you've been invited to perform as well."

A wicked smile spread across my face. "Are you serious?" I asked him coolly. "Would I lie to you about something so important, Pizzazz?" He purred. I stood up on my bed and shrieked, jumping up and down with the phone cord wrapping around my legs. "Eric, that is so awesome! This is the greatest thing ever!" I shrieked, laughing at the top of my voice.

"The only thing is," Eric continued over my celebrating, "is that Jem and the Holograms are competing against you for every award you're nominated for. How does that suit you?" He asked, clearly hoping for an outraged response. I stopped jumping and collapsed to the bed, but I didn't give him what he was looking for. Only a few days earlier, something like that would have pissed me off to no end, but it didn't now. In fact, I didn't feel any animosity at all. It felt good, not caring anymore, and I said so.

I could almost hear him frowning over the phone. "What do you mean, you don't care?" Eric asked, his voice rising. I shrugged. "We called a truce at Jerrica's party for that Starlight Girl. What was her name...Bonnie, I think it was." I said nonchalantly, enjoying his reaction.

"A truce? A truce! Pizzazz, do you know what this means for the band! For you? What the hell were you thinking!"

I humored the dumb bastard and pretended to give it some thought. "Well, for the band, it means more opportunities, more fans, more sales. For me, it means no more pointless bullshit in my life, except maybe for you." He sputtered and fumed on the other end, and I could just see his little piglike face turning beet red with rage.

"Pointless bullsh...now, listen to me, you self centered little Daddy's girl, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten within spitting distance of the success you craved and now you have! You'd be still playing rat- infested clubs downtown to drunken scumbags yelling for you to show your tits! You're nothing without me, and you know it!" He railed, and I frowned, becoming angry now.

"How dare you even _imply_ that the Misfits owe all our success to little ol' you?" I hissed. "We've got the talent, the charisma and the brains to pull it off all on our own, but we made you our manager because we pitied you. If it weren't for us, you'd still be dancing under Emmett Benton's puppet strings and staring down Jerrica Benton's blouse, and _you_ know it." I added smugly, his silence telling me I had won, for now.

"Have it your way, Phyllis." Eric seethed, still burned from my remarks. "There's no time for petty squabbles anyway. We've got work to do. I want all the Misfits in my office in exactly one hour so we can discuss things. Do I make myself clear?"

I paused. His comments had really made me mad, and for a split, raging second, I considered firing his ass right then and there. But he was right; now was not the time for this. I'll get him back later, I resolved to myself.

"We'll be there." I sneered into the receiver and hung up coldly. I rose and dressed with ice cold precision, filled with determination. I was tired of being someone's puppet myself, and frankly, I was even tired of the way our music had started to sound. That's why I had gone with a more raw sound on the tracks I laid down with Riot. If I had to sing along with one more synthesized beat...

An idea came to me, clear as day. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. I got excited again and hurried downstairs to tell the others. I found Roxy and Jetta sitting around the living room, watching VTV intently. Roxy looked up as I entered the room.

"Hey, Pizzazz, you'll never guess what happened!" She exclaimed, and I grinned. "Yeah, I would. Eric just called and told me." Jetta glanced away from the glowing screen and made a sound of amazement. "Five awards we're up for! I feel like we've won the bloomin' lottery." I laughed at her British slang and started to say something else, but I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Stormer?" I asked. "She's talking to someone on her personal phone in the kitchen." Roxy replied, twirling a strand of white hair between her fingers. "She'll be along. Why?" She asked.

"Well, girls, the problem is this." I said coolly. "The Misfits need a new sound. And not only that, I think we need to seriously consider changing management."

That got their attention. Roxy stopped twirling her hair long enough to exchanged shocked looks with Jetta, who directed her wide grey eyes back to me. "Why the hell would we do that? And right before the awards, no less" Roxy exclaimed. "Yeah, Raymond's a sod, we all know that, but he does right by us for the most part." Jetta added.

"Oh, does he?" I retorted. "All he ever did was use us to get back at Jem, which I admit was a good idea at the time but not anymore, and now all he does is pimp the Stingers. Hell, he changed the name of our company in their honor. That rat doesn't give a damn about anything but money. He thinks he made us and he sure does act like he owns us. And you should've heard the stuff he was spewing about us just now." I looked them both dead in the eye. "Now sit there and tell me that that's doing right by us."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Jetta asked me warily.

"Oh, you know... Blah blah, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have gotten within spitting distance of the success we craved , yak yak, we'd still playing rat - infested clubs downtown.." I ticked the phrases off on my fingers as I talked. "...singing to drunken scumbags yelling for us to show our tits, yada yada. The usual." I smiled at the scowl on Roxy's face. Jetta looked sour.

"I can't fuckin' believe it." Roxy said, marveling. "I mean, I can, obviously, this is Eric we're talking about, but God! What do we do, do we dump him?"

"I say we dump 'im." Jetta sneered.

"Yeah," I purred, a slow grin spreading over my face. "And I say we don't bother finding another loser to screw up our careers. I say we prove 'em all wrong and manage ourselves."

Stormer wandered in then, looking sheepish. "Sorry, you guys. Did I miss anything?"

"Only everything," I said, rolling my eyes. "Come on, I'll explain in the car."

So in a whirl of action and excited shouts, the four of us left the mansion and piled into the black van that had become our main set of wheels. As the house faded into the distance and the city drew closer, I caught Stormer's gaze in the rearview mirror. She immediately looked away.


	5. Take The Power Back

_Disclaimer: All characters property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

The towering black skyscraper that had once been our home now loomed over us as large as Raymond's ego. Fortunately, the odds were in our favor, cause our egos are the biggest in the music business and they are not afraid of a challenge. I squinted coldly at the domineering presence and silently dared it to try me.

"All right, Misfits," I said, "Let's roll."

The four of us entered the building with a determined flourish, causing everyone to turn and stare as we swished past. We relished the attention, smirking in disdain at all the slack-jawed employees of Stinger's Sound. Jetta pressed the elevator button and tried to stifle her laughter at all the goggled eyes.

"Go about your business, people," Roxy drawled. "Yeah, nothing to see here!" Stormer added, and we all erupted into loud, boisterous laughter. The doors opened and we filed inside, myself going last so I could wink at the crowd.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I snorted as the elevator began it's ascent to the top floor. "This is crazy."

"It was your idea, Pizzazz." Roxy replied, folding her arms across her chest. "And from what you told us in the car, we should've done this a long time ago." My eyes narrowed as I was reminded of Eric's insults on the phone and his infinite number of bad business decisions. "So you're still with me on this?" The others nodded in agreement and I smiled.

There was a soft chime as the machine announced it's arrival. Strutting defiantly, the four of us headed for Eric's office as one. The marquis proclaiming his name in gold on the door made me growl in disgust. I threw the door open and it hit the wall with a satisfying bang. The marquis quivered and fell from it's hinges. Eric, however, barely looked up from his paperwork.

"You're late." He said simply as the four of us stalked our way into his lair. A calculating smile crossed my lips as I folded myself into the chair opposite his desk. The other Misfits assembled around the room behind me. "Fashionably late, Eric." I retorted. He gave me a look that was probably meant to be withering.

"You're also in trouble." Eric continued in his usual nauseating tone. "Your last album tanked, thanks to your brilliant idea to incorporate the remaining Holograms and Stingers, and your last so-called hit single barely even made a dent in the charts." My eyes rolled and I began to examine my fingernails out of boredom. "And now this..." he frowned as he spoke the word, "truce with Jem is going to hurt your careers irreperably..

I let him drone on like that for awhile, giving the others a knowing look when his tone got particularly irate. A lot of giggles ensued and Eric slammed his fist on the desk.

"Look!" He barked. "I will not be made a fool of by my star clients in my own office. I _am_ your manager, you _have_ to listen to me whether you like it or not. You are under contract to my company and I...own..._you_." The last words were spoken deliberately slowly, another one of his intimidation tactics. I started to laugh. He grimaced. I leaned over and folded my arms on the desk.

"You don't own shit." I replied cooly. It was a sharp departure from the tantrums he's used to from me, and his tirade paused. I took the opportunity and continued, "My father has more lawyers than you can shake your puny fist at. Face it, Eric. The Misfits made you, not the other way around. We can be the queens of rock and roll all by ourselves." I stood up then, and the others took my cue to leave.

"You can't do this to me, Pizzazz!" He bleated as we walked out. I turned to look at him one more time. Hunched over his desk, Eric's eyes burned with the knowledge that we had won. He, for once, had lost, and the defeat was already marking lines in his face.

"I still love you, goddammit." He intoned when the other Misfits were out of earshot. My eyes scrunched shut in annoyance and a sigh rushed out of me. "Look, Eric, don't try changing my mind." I sneered, ignoring the weakness in my knees as I reached for the doorknob. "There's nothing here to end." The door slammed behind my words and I did not waste time waiting for any recourse. I ran down that hallway like a woman chased.

The other Misfits were waiting by the elevator when I caught up with them. "What the hell happened in there?" Roxy asked, her eyes wide. I stiffened and straightened my green locks quickly. "Nothing!" I snapped, glaring at all the startled faces. "Nothing at all. We're on our own now, girls. Let's go back to my place and celebrate, huh?"

And so we strutted out the way we had come in, a little more spring in it now that we weren't slaves anymore, en route to Daddy's mansion to party and maybe jam a little. Soon as we got there, though, sure enough Stormer excused herself. I knew it.

"Where do you think you're goin', honey?" I called after her as she climbed into her Porsche. She faked a smile at me as she started the engine. "Sorry, Pizzazz. I already made plans with Kimber and I gotta keep 'em." I rolled my eyes. Always with this Kimber business. I don't mind the Holotwerps much anymore, but that one redhead brat still manages to get under my skin.

"Okay. Fine. See you later." I shrugged, letting her roar off and do whatever. I'm not going to pull a Raymond with her, not at this point in the game. We're still Misfits.

Jetta handed me a brew when I entered the studio. "I raise a toast to us." I sang out, raising the bottle in tribute. "To staying together, to playing together, and to pleasing ourselves!"

"To taking the power back!" Jetta added. "To rock and fucking roll!" Roxy added, sounding like she'd had a few already. We laughed and clinked the brown bottles together, letting foam spill out onto the floor and taking big swigs from them.

I winced at the bitterness and grinned. "To freedom."


	6. The Downward Spiral

**Eric**

Long after Phyllis had slammed the office door, the sound continued to ring in my ears. Loud, deep, it was vibrating through my tensed muscles down into my bones. My throat burned. My mind wrapped itself tightly around all of my lost possiblities and I decided I sorely needed a drink. I went slowly to the bar and poured bourbon into a glass with shaking hands.

Did I care that the Misfits broke their contract with me, even though I'd walked through fire for years to make them stars? Did it matter that this was happening on the cusp of the VTV Music Awards? Hell no, I thought as I medicated myself slowly. The Stingers are bringing in more money and have more talent than those tone-deaf hellcats ever did. What really got to me, what seeped beneath my skin and made me burn, was that I had lost.

"I am so _sick_ of losing." I muttered bitterly to my glass. "For once in his life, Eric Raymond wants to feel like a goddamn winner. Is that so wrong to want to win? To know that you're right and everything is going your way?" I tilted the glass slightly, peering into the gold liquid. "No, I don't think it is."

So I turned in my chair to face the window. I sat and watched night fall over the city, dusk embracing the structures and turning the cars in the streets into tiny beacons of light. I finished the last bit of bourbon and simply graduated to drinking straight from the bottle. And I thought about a lot of things, mainly things I either couldn't have or was losing. The thoughts seemed to spill out in a spiral fashion. Phyllis, my company, Harvey Gabor's money, my lack theorof, Starlight Music, Emmett Benton, Jerrica.

Jerrica. The name stalled and then stuck there in my mind. All the other spiraling thoughts wafted away as her name throbbed at me, taunting me much the way that she did and always had.

These images flickered across my mind's eye, tantalizing me as I watched them. Sometimes the image would be stuck on a flicker of her breasts or her eyes when she was angrily chastisting me. Her voice blurred with Phyllis's and jarred back to Jerrica again. A vein in my left eye twitched.

Quickly I swallowed another dose of bourbon to relieve the pressure. Like I'd done many times before, I reached for the last drawer on the left hand side of my desk. I opened it and withdrew a dog-eared Polaroid. I stared at it pensively.

It was a rather ugly contraption to me, big, bulky, too many flashy lights and seemingly having no purpose but to be used as a fancy video game console. But it was unlike any game that I had ever seen. It had a wide grey screen, maybe five sets of keyboards, large LCD light displays and huge gaping faucet-like bulbs protruding from all angles. It was clearly intended to be some kind of supercomputer.

My detective friend had stumbled upon it some years back, upon my request for research on the mysterious Jem. He'd come back to me with this photo and a theory that this machine was responsible for her arrival on the scene. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it or Jem ever since.

I know, somehow, there's a link between her and Jerrica that goes way beyond business. It's the kind of knowledge that can haunt a man for years. First Emmett Benton passes away and Jerrica inherits his company, then this new pink haired chanteuse comes out of nowhere and forms a band with the other Benton sisters and instantly they're a smash success. A smash success that forces me out of my rightful place as head of Starlight Music Corporation and relegates me to being the second banana, as it were. Somehow still to this day, everyone in Jem's circle has amnesia as to where she came from or who she actually is.

I continue to stare down the Polaroid. There has to be a link. Jem and Jerrica. Jerrica and Jem.

And then, as they say, I had a momentous epiphany. A weight simultaneously lifted and then sunk onto my chest as I realized that Jerrica Benton, little mousy Jerrica, _is_ Jem. That machine is responsible for it and Emmett had been building it the whole time I was under him at Starlight. He was plotting to unseat me all along.

Not only that, but mousy little Jerrica had treated me merely as her plaything, a stuntman to fill in for Pacheco while he was gone. I was only useful for making his jealousy flare up. Then she would plead and beg, and he would pretend to be angry and then they'd have fabulous make-up sex. I saw the scenario play out infinite times, all the while knowing she'd never be mine. Just like Phyllis would never be mine. Just like Starlight Music, which _was _rightfully mine. And Eric Raymond loses at the game of life yet again.

"I'll make her pay for what she's done." I growled. "As God as my witness, I will make her pay." The last word I barked out, slamming the bottle down hard enough to make it shatter.

Someone was laughing. What a horrible sound, cackling that was almost maniacal. My eyes darted around the room searching for the source of it until I realized it was coming from my chest. It only made me laugh harder and oh, my, how fast it was all coming together.

Without a second thought I pick up the phone and dial Zipper's number. He takes his time answering it, probably trying to find the phone in all the filth, no doubt.

"Yeah." His voice was slurred.

"I hope you don't have plans for the night of the VTV Music Awards." I said in the coolest tone I could muster.

"How come you wanna know?" He drawled. I could hear him stifling a yawn.

"I have a very important assignment for you. You're going to keep a close eye on Jem and Jerrica Benton for me that evening, and you'll need some friends. An inconspicious getaway vehicle, doesn't matter what it is as long as it has enough room for someone to be...escorted away in." My finger traced a jagged shard of glass hard enough to draw blood.

An interested silence vibrated on the other end. He murmured his approval. "Yeah, yeah, I gotcha, boss. Sounds like you got some big plans."

"Shut up and listen closely. Follow each of them during the awards and be quiet about it. Something is going to happen there, something big, but I don't want you doing anything to either of them until the Holograms' entourage arrives at Howard Sands' afterparty. I'm going to give you the signal and when I do, you bring her to the vehicle."

"Wait wait wait, who am I taking, Jem or that Benton broad? And if somethin' big's gonna happen at the awards, wouldn't it be easier to just - " He protested rudely.

"Look, I'm the brains of this operation!" I snarled. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have a personal vendetta to settle at that party. Only after I settle that vendetta is any of this your concern. Now, once you see what happens at the awards, you'll know who I want. Are you getting all of this down, Zipper, or should I use smaller words so your smaller brain can get it right?"

Silence again. "Yeah, I get you, Raymond. This plot is gonna cost you big, ya know, lots of green."

"Never mind." I snapped. "You have your instructions. Carry them out and whatever you do, _don't_ fuck it up. I'll be in touch." The phone dropped unceremoniously into the reciever.

Then there was the laughter again and I did not care. I was going to get sweet revenge on my Jerrica, Jerrica darling. And this time, the game of life was going to bend to my will for a change.

I picked up the phone again and dialed Techrat.


	7. Tides Are Turning

_Disclaimer: All characters property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

Before I even had my key in the door, I could already hear the ecstatic shouts and pounding footsteps. The door swung inward to reveal all my girls waiting impatiently for me.

"She's home!" Christie shouted, and the others squealed in excitement. I was surrounded by a crush of teenage girls before I could say one word. I hadn't even put my purse down yet.

"Congratulations, Jerrica!" They shouted in unison, and I laughed. "So you've heard the good news, I suppose?" I asked with a smile, trying to pry myself out of their embrace. "Sorry, sis, but I couldn't hold back." Kimber called to me from the kitchen. She and Raya emerged, wiping their hands on a dishtowel. "Besides, they've been watching VTV all day. It's all they can talk about!" Raya added.

I glanced at the TV set. Sure enough, there was LinZ Pierce, reporting the latest. All the girls were still carrying on, hugging me tight and jumping around. Much as I loved their enthusiasm, I was beginning to feel a little harried.

"Come on, guys, Jerrica just got home after a long day at the office." Shana admonished gently, prying a few of the girls away. "Yeah, let's give her a little room to breathe, huh?" Aja added. She rounded up the rest and ushered them back to the family room.

_Thank you_, I mouthed to her as she did so. _You owe me one_, She mouthed back, and I supressed the sudden childish urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm bushed." I sighed, struggling out of my raincoat and setting my purse on the coffee table. "I'm going right up to bed." I looked Kimber in the eye and she nodded.

"Is Jem coming over tonight, Jerrica?" Terri asked, and I cringed. I had hoped none of them would take notice of that. "Well, I'm not really sure, honey." I told her, and her face fell. Kimber saw her obvious dissapointment and decided to step in. "But my friend Stormer is going to come over soon, to help me with a new song." That made them excited, especially Ashley, who beamed in anticipation. She probably hadn't seen her friend in quite some time.

Satisfied, the girls turned their attention back to TV and gossiping. Kimber and I took advantage of the opportunity and headed for the rehearsal room down the hall.

"When is she arriving?" I asked tersely. Kimber reddened and shifted her eyes.

"Around eight." She replied. "Come on, Jerrica, you like Stormer! You wouldn't have helped to fund our album and you certainly wouldn't have invited her to join the band if you didn't."

I had to admit she wasn't wrong. "I know. But there's still that element of distrust, and truthfully, I'm still unsure of this songwriting idea you have for me." I told her as we entered the room.

"Look, Jerrica, you and I both know that's crap." She said flatly as I pulled a seat up next to her keyboard. "Not all of these lyrics are mine, you know."

I reflected on that, remembering now how some lines I had improvised in the past made the others look at me knowingly. A slight sigh breezed out of my lungs.

"But like I said, I've never written a song all by myself before." I objected. "And I feel even more strangely about collaborating with Stormer on a song that's supposed to fix my problems."

Kimber frowned at me. "It's not a magic pill, Jerrica. It's not supposed to fix anything, it's just an engine for catharsis, that's all. And don't worry about Stormer. She's my friend and all, but she doesn't have to know a thing that you don't want her to."

Her expression told me she meant business and I knew better than to push the issue further. Maybe she was right. I reached for my earring and whispered the familiar phrase. "Showtime, Synergy." Kimber watched me as I changed, her face softening. Idly, her fingers danced a lilting rock melody across the keys that made me pause with interest.

"What was that?" I asked as she played the notes again. "Oh, just a little improvisation," she replied, merging the melody into a reggae rhythm. "So, tell me. What comes to your mind when you think of you and Rio?"

I sighed and drew circles in her notebook in pencil. "Here I go again." I murmured, watching the circles expand over the page. "I look into him for any insight, and he just seems to pass right by." I made a sour face and stabbed the pencil into the paper. "I just go on pretending. It's so stupid." Kimber's eyes lit up.

"No, no, that's a good start!" She assured me, playing the reggae rhythm again. "Here we go again," She crooned, and I quickly took her cue.

"...I just keep on pretending," I continued, scatting along to the beat. "Na na na na na, if only I could tell you why..."

Kimber gave a little squeal and clapped her hands. "That's it, that's the hook! Ooh, outrageous! See, I told you this was a great idea. I can't wait until Stormer gets here."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang and we could hear Ashley clamoring to answer it. The outsider had arrived.

"Hi guys," Stormer greeted us quietly, peeking her head around the corner. I felt for her already; it was obvious how uncomfortable she was about collaborating with a former enemy. Kimber invited her in warmly and hugged her before she sat down, cradling her acoustic guitar.

"Thanks for coming, Stormer." I began, trying not to sound condescending. "It means a lot."

She smiled absently, her attention focused mostly on tuning her instrument. "Aw, it was nothing. So how much progress have you guys made?"

Kimber struck a D chord so the indigo haired girl could match her keyboard's pitch. "We've already got the hook down, and some lyrics too." Stormer looked up from her work. "You mean you don't have the lyrics written already?"

I stammered. "Well, for this number, um, we were looking for a fresh approach. That's why Kimber asked for you, you two work so well as lyricists. I'm trying my hand at writing lyrics for a change and I needed some help." My eyes met Stormer's, both of us trying to read each other. There was warmth in her demeanor, though, and sincerity. I had little reason not to trust her.

"Oh, okay." She said simply. "That's what we'll do then. Play that melody for me, would you, Kimber?"

Kimber did as she was asked, and Stormer quickly built a rudimentary rhythm around the keyboard riff. It sounded incredibly catchy, so much so that chills crept up my spine. As they worked on the music, I snatched Kimber's notebook and scribbled down whatever came to mind. Before I knew it, the two of them had created a slick, muscular song that just begged for my words.

"Do you guys always work this fast?" I asked incredulously. Kimber gave Stormer a look and they started to laugh. "Not if our last recording sessions together were any indication." Stormer chuckled. She gestured at the notebook, which was now filled. "How are those lyrics coming along?"

"See for yourself," I said, offering it to her. She scanned it all steadily, nodding in approval. "These are pretty good, Jem. Rough, but good. I think we can really make a hit out of this."

My eyes widened. I had just been forcing my thoughts to take shape. "You think so?"

"Oh, definitely." Stormer assured me, and Kimber clapped her hands again. An exuberant laugh bubbled out of me, and I was grinning like a fool in love.

"Come on, Jem, let's run through it with some of those lyrics."

**Stormer**

It was late at night when I finally headed for Gabor mansion, but I was in no hurry to get home. I had a pretty good idea of what the other Misfits had been up to while I'd been at Kimber's place. We'd made a lot of progress, which seemed to make Jem really happy. Not to mention seeing little Ashley again, who by now wasn't little at all anymore. The time I'd spent at Starlight mansion had left me in such a tranquil mood, and I felt reluctant to give it up to my bandmates' antics.

My wandering mind turned inexpicably to thoughts of Clash. We'd made her the victim of those antics countless times, and the last time had seemingly turned her away for good. So, being sensitive and all, I sympathized with her plight. She wasn't a bad person at all, just completely misguided. Concern got the better of me as I mulled over whether or not I should pay her a visit. I glanced at the signs in the distance; her exit was not far from here. I sighed, knowing what I had to do.

As the surroundings became more seedy, I started to wonder if I'd been better off just facing drunken Misfits at home rather than risk facing drunken criminals here. Fortunately the apartment complex was on the next street over. "Good," I whispered to myself as I drove. "The sooner I check on her, the sooner I can check out of here."

Quickly I pulled into a space right up front and hurried into the dingy building. The inside wasn't much more inviting than the outside, but at least there were no immediate threat. Someone was pounding on the drums somewhere in the building, the vibrations rattling the walls. It grew louder as I climbed the stairs to my destination. I sought out the source of the sound and realized with a start that it must be Clash.

My excitement spilled over as I rapped on her door. "Clash!" I yelled, rapping harder over the noise. I tried the doorknob; it was unlocked. Gingerly, I stepped inside and followed the music.

The rest of her place seemed to reflect the building's outer appearance; barren, crumbling. A raggedy bean bag chair slumped in the corner of the room next to the boom box, which was convieniently placed next to a beautiful teal blue drum set. Sure enough, there was Clash, wearing headphones and banging away to a song only she could hear. Her eyes opened wide when she saw me. She stopped abruptly, jumping up to rip the headphones off.

"What are you doing here?" She accused, jabbing a pink fingernail in the air. "And don't you know how to knock, for Christ's sake!"

I held up my hands in surrender. "I did! It's just that, well, you were playing so great and the door was unlocked and I just..." My voice trailed off. I didn't have an explanation for barging in on her.

She snorted and tossed her sticks to the side, flouncing into what passed for her kitchen. "Tell me another one." Clash retorted, cracking open a diet soda and taking a long swig. "Look, sister, you need to leave. I don't want any more bullshit from any of you people."

Tiny butterfly wings beat against the walls of my stomach. She was so good and the Misfits could really use an infusion of fresh blood. "Clash, I had no idea you could play like that." I said quietly. "I don't think the other Misfits do, either."

She interrupted me with a harsh laugh. "Of course you don't. You thought I was a no-talent, good for nothing professional groupie, only useful for screwing with Jem and the Holograms for your amusement." Her brown eyes glared at me from under spiky purple tresses. "Well, I told you, I'm not taking it anymore, so you're wasting your time." She squinched her thumb and index finger together. "And I'm this close to calling the cops on you."

My eyes held her steely gaze. "Clash, you're good." I insisted. "You're really good, and we need your skills more than you think. Once the others hear you play, they'll agree." She raised an eyebrow disdainfully. "Yeah, right. You're yanking my chain, Stormer. You know Pizzazz will never give me a fair chance."

She held a soda can out to me, which I accepted. "Let me handle Pizzazz. All you need to do is show them what you can do and they'll be eating out of your hand." I paused to take a sip. "Trust me."

Clash eyed me warily, sizing up my sincerity. I sighed and plunked my hands on my hips. "Look, Clash, either you believe me or you don't. They're all at Pizzazz's mansion now, probably drunk out of their minds from celebrating. This is your chance. It's up to you if you want to take it."

At that, I turned and left her standing there. She was so quiet, I was unsure if I'd gotten through to her or not. I reached for the doorknob.

"Wait." Clash caught up with me, sticks in hand. I grinned. I knew she'd bite.

We ran out to my Porche, giggling, buzzing with anticipation. As the car darted backwards out of the parking space and hurtled towards the highway, Clash sat up in the bucket seat to look at me. "So what are the Misfits celebrating, anyway?" She asked.

I laughed wearily and looked out the window. The story spilled from my lips as Clash listened intently, every so often omitting a sound of excitement.

"So Eric Raymond is history." She mused. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I know. It's weird, but according to the almighty Pizzazz, it had to be done." I replied.

We pull up to the gates of the mansion, where the attendant buzzed us in. There was a change in Clash's demeanor as I drove up to the big house. Her hand clenched those sticks like they were her only friends. Her jaw was tight with determination as she stared ahead. I laid a hand gently on her arm.

"I'm ready." She said coolly. "Let's go."

Once inside Pizzazz's home studio, it was clear that they'd been drinking for awhile. Beer bottles littered the hall, pizza boxes stacked up in haphazard piles inside. They were all talking animatedly about something, but what it was I couldn't hear for sure. I heard Clash exhale deeply behind me and knew it was now or never.

"Hey, stranger, where've you been?" Roxy slurred casually, not looking up from her own guitar. Jetta had apparently ditched her beloved sax in favor of a jet black bass guitar; she balanced it precariously on her lap while holding a brew in one hand. Her grey eyes flicked from me to Clash and back again. Pizzazz was in the corner, leaning against the padded wall. Intimidation radiated from her presence.

"What's she doing here?" Pizzazz inquired, her voice edgy with contempt. I apologized quickly and explained in a rush why I had been gone, where I had been, why I had brought our professional groupie back to the lion's den. Clash groaned.

"Quit brownnosing, Stormer." She snapped, striding over to the resident drumset and plunking down behind it. All the Misfits but me disintegrated into laughter, mocking and belittling her as they always had. This time Clash firmly stood her ground. "Just shut up and listen, you dumb bitches." She snarled, looking them all dead in the eye. The laughter slowly stopped.

Pizzazz exchanged looks with Roxy, then Jetta before turning her attention to me. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with this, did you, Stormer?" She cooed in a withering tone. I gave her my most innocent smile. Roxy and Jetta shrugged at her helplessly.

"Okay. Fine." Pizzazz relented, rolling her eyes skyward. "After all, what harm could it possibly do?" Her emphasis on the word possibly was meant to be scathing, but neither Clash nor I were going to budge and she knew it. I waited.

Her eyes closed, Clash began a steady rhythm that built up to an elaborate pummeling. The beat steadied, little flourishes of sound bashed out whenever her hands flailed at the cymbals. Roxy and Jetta looked at each other, eyebrows raised in surprise. On impulse, Jetta noodled out a loose melody that she'd been playing with earlier. Roxy immediately took her lead and tuned her guitar down to D, then joined in with a deep groove. The music rollicked along in a wonderfully dirty way, and I picked up my own guitar, trying to keep up with them.

All the while Pizzazz looked on with a cool exterior. Her head nodded slightly in time to the beat, her heel tapping out the rhythm. Clash grinned at me from behind the tower of cymbals and bashed them again. Then to our utter surprise, Pizzazz actually stepped up to the mike and began singing. Her voice dipped into it's low register, sounding sinister and completely badass. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like the words to the song she'd been working on with Riot. My heart leaped as the new creation began to take shape.

We played on and on into the night with Clash behind the wheel, slowly whittling our old sound down into something sounding grungy and fresh, dirty and raw. Pizzazz's voice was a marvel, shifting from low growls to the familiar sneer to a raspy scream, sometimes all in the same line. Whatever we were doing here tonight, most of us could feel it was something big.

Finally as morning twilight broke through, Pizzazz smirked coolly. She looked at Jetta. "I think you're our new bass player." Her eyes then focused on me. "And you, use your guitar from now on." Then a condescending, but respectful look to Clash. "Okay, I give. You've finally proved yourself worthy of being a Misfit." She sighed begrudgingly. "You wanna be our drummer, or what?"

Jetta, Roxy and I all stood with mouths agape, expecting Clash to go berserk. She merely nodded in answer, mopping the sweat from her brow in a nonchalant fashion. Her arms folded over her chest smugly as she leaned back on the stool.

"Now you know why they call me Clash." She retorted coolly.

**Jem**

_"..If only I could tell you why.."_

Rio's staring at me again with those piercing violet eyes from behind the glass. They express affection, but I just wish that he'd stop. This session is proving difficult enough as it is. I hate this damned song, it's so personal that I feel naked singing it in front of him. Why did I let Kimber talk me into writing this again?

I catch Aja's eye as she picks out her solo effortlessly. She grins at me, working her fingers along the fret like the pro she is. Nervously I fake a smile back at her and try to lose myself in the performance. The music swirls and builds behind my voice. With my eyes closed, I sing the lyrics as if they're just another frothy love song, praying for this to be the last take.

Another painful verse, then the chorus another couple of times, and the song is blessedly over. I heard the other girls laugh and make conversational sounds of approval. Rio's voice buzzes over the intercom.

"That was amazing, ladies! You definitely have another big hit on your hands with this one." He raved, his tan face glowing. "I think that's a wrap. You nailed it."

Everyone cheered but me and put their instruments down. I felt the brush of air as bodies passed me heading for the door. My eyes were still squinched shut, my knuckles turning white from gripping the microphone.

"Jem?" Raya's concerned voice cut through the fog in my brain. I slowly let my guard down and opened my eyes. Shana and Aja paused as well. Kimber, Rio, and the studio techs all peered at me from behind the panel, and I began to feel like a caged animal.

"Are you all right?" Shana asked, and I nodded fervently. "Sure. I'm fine." I lied, my stomach knots tightening in retaliation. They shrugged and left the room with me following close at their heels.

Kimber was engaged in a heated debate with Aja over a proposed sax solo. Something about Stormer getting Jetta to do it, good for publicity, but I barely noticed. Rio was standing inches away from me, his eyes burning intently. I swallowed hard, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Girls, would you mind taking that conversation outside?" Rio asked in a nonchalant tone, his eyes never leaving mine. They said sure, probably thinking nothing of it. I felt that dizzy sensation again.

Suddenly we were alone and he was leaning into me. Casual sexiness seemed to radiate from him, melting me inside. "That's better. I've missed you," He whispered in my ear. "I've missed being alone with you." Before I could protest, he was kissing me intensely, tasting me. My legs turned to jelly as he pushed me up against the console, pressing his body to mine.

"Rio," I breathed between embraces, "we can't do this." My skirt rode up dangerously high as his hands skimmed my thighs. "Someone's going to see us." I squeaked.

His laughter was sweet, tinged with lust. "Let them see." He began kissing my neck, further melting away whatever resolve I had left in me. My hands entangled themselves in his indigo hair. He felt so good, so right. "Rio.." I gasped as his body rubbed against mine, "this is wrong. You're with Jerrica." But I am Jerrica, and oh, boy, I want this. I really do.

The mention of my real name stopped his caresses short. Those violet eyes flashed with emotion, maybe realization, as he looked into me. "Well, I'm with you right now." Rio intoned, sounding slighly annoyed. My blonde businesswoman side immediately raised her hackles.

"What does that even mean?" I demanded. "You've been with Jerrica for years, Rio, and I know you love her." I sat up and tried to straighten my clothing. "So why have you been doing this with me?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jem. You and I love each other. In fact, it's been like that for a while now, last time I checked." My heart stopped at his use of the L word. Did he really love Jem? Or does he only love Jem because it's really me?

I sighed heavily and slid out from under Rio's embrace. "I thought you loved Jerrica. You loved Jerrica long before you even met me. Frankly, I really feel like I'm just here to tide you over." Rio's jaw tightened in anger and I instinctively drew back.

"How can you say that to me after all we've been through?" He seethed, running a hand through his hair.

I could ask you a very similar question, my mind retorted, not without a trace of bitterness.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Rio, you and I both know this has been going on for far too long. Do you think this is usual? That you can still be loyal to one woman while romancing another whenever it's convienient!" My voice rose as I began pacing back and forth in front of him. Rio had slumped into the shoddy couch in the corner, looking tired and forlorn.

"Look, let's just drop it, okay?" He asked wearily. "I really don't want to fight with you, Jem."

My lips pursed in frustration. We did need Rio to coordinate our VTV affairs, and I couldn't afford to drive him away right now. I drew myself up and looked down on him.

"Fine. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Rio rubbed his forehead, trying in vain to release some stress. "I meant let's drop this whole thing. You're right, I'm with Jerrica. I don't know what I was thinking." There was a pregnant pause as he stared into space, searching for the right words. His eyes flicked towards me again.

"Can I ask you something?" Rio asked in a tone of voice far that was far too casual, I thought, given the situation. I nodded, and he sighed. "Do you think it's possible that Jerrica could be hiding something from me? Like she's maybe testing my loyalty or something?"

Breath stalled in my lungs as my brain tried to come up with an answer, any answer. I stammered and wrung my hands, at a complete loss for words. How could I possibly begin to tell him about that one?

"Never mind," Rio sighed, clearly dejected. "It's nothing I can talk about with you." He hoisted himself up off the couch and headed for the door while I helplessly sat and watched. Just before he pushed the glass door open to exit the studio, Rio turned to me one last time.

"Do me a favor and tell Jerrica I'll call her with the details of the awards. Sands is faxing all his team members the logistics tonight." He said. Numbly I nodded my head yes, relief flooding me when he finally left. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to burst into tears. My friends all came rushing in as soon as Rio was gone, and I thought that I just might.

Shana and Aja sat on either side of me, hugging me while Kimber and Raya offered words of encouragement and affection. The flood of tears in my eyes overflowed.

"What can we do?" Asked Kimber. I held back a sob and wiped my face. "Take me home, please." I replied, noticing I was shaking from head to toe. "I just want to go home."


	8. So Blurry

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they are property of Hasbro and Sony Wonder._

**Riot**

Early in the morning, long before anyone else was awake, I was on my way to the office. Anticipation made every nerve in my body feel alive. I loved the brief period just before a big show like the VTV awards. I thrived on the pressure, lived for the maddening preparations, the heat of the moment. This show would be like no other; it was the Stingers' chance to shine for the entire world to see.

I entered the sleek lobby without anyone noticing my presence, slipping into the elevator quietly. Turning to watch the streets fade away, my senses relished this rare moment of pure silence.

Our follow-up to The Stingers Hit Town had long since been mixed and mastered. All that remained was an official release date. I was immensely proud of the creation Rapture, Minx, and I had created. Mature, sensual, inflected with elements of dance and gothica; it reflected the lifeblood we had poured into it. What's more, I had allowed the girls to include more of their vocals in the lead, taking the opportunity to sharpen my skills on guitar. The result was, in a word, perfection.

So here I was now, intending to make some calls and get the legal ball rolling. I wanted our new single"Dancing in Daylight", on the airwaves before the awards. The sooner anticipation for the record spread throughout the masses, the better.

On the way to my luxurious suite of an office, something odd caught my eye. The gold marquis on Eric's door was damaged, hanging by only one screw. I frowned.

"Well, that won't do" I mused aloud, reaching to straighten it. Unexpectedly, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Eric sound asleep on his desk, an empty bottle of bourbon in his hand. His phone was left off the hook, emitting harsh sounds. The thick odor of alcohol hung stagnant in the air.

"Eric." I spoke forcefully. There was no response. I called his name again, yet he still didn't stir. My eyes rolled. It seemed I had no choice but to shake him. After a minute or two, he finally woke with a start. "Jerrica.." He blurted.

My frown deepened at the mention of her name. Obviously he'd been doing something with her in his drunken slumber, but I didn't care to hear about whatever it was. Blinking, Eric looked frantically around the room for something that wasn't there before staring blearily at me.

"Raymond, what in the hell is wrong with you" Gingerly I picked up the empty bottle by my fingertips and flung it into the overflowing trash bin. "For God's sake, have you been drinking all night"

He heaved a ragged sigh and nodded. "I had no reason not to, after what happened yesterday. I'm glad you're here, Riot, so I can tell you personally. The Misfits have fired me as their manager and torn up their contract with Stingers' Sound. I can't even take any legal action because Harvey Gabor's lawyer brigade will run me into the ground."

I raised an eyebrow at the news. So that was his pathetic little problem. Even though I had never liked the Misfits, I had to smile at the idea of Pizzazz having a backbone after all. It was high time they found someone who would make good business decisions for once. "I'm sorry, Eric." I purred. "I know how much they meant to you."

His bloodshot eyes flashed angrily. "Fuck off." Eric snarled venomously. "They don't mean shit to me, and frankly, my friend, neither do you."

Rather than being insulted, I smirked in amusement at his outburst. "Mr. Raymond, the feeling is more than mutual." Shaking my head, I turned and left him stewing there in his desk chair. There were more pressing matters to attend to than Eric's acid tongue and newfound alcoholism.

Without another thought on the matter, I went about the necessary business, securing our transportation, confirming our stage layout and the like. The only noteworthy event was Pizzazz's phone call. I could hear the other Misfits squawking in the background as she informed me that she no longer wanted to do her solo album"so you can just scrap all that. The new improved Misfits are working on our own new album."

I tapped my pen against the desk in annoyance. "Even without a contract" I inquired.

"Gee, you know, Riot, for someone who thinks he's so smart, you really are a dumbass." She retorted. "Yes, even without a contract. We've got our own cash, we can make and release our own work. Moron."

I was pleasantly surprised at the newfound attitude in her voice. It was refreshing to hear her hurling insults at me rather than fawning like a teenager. "Have it your way, dear Pizzazz. I'll take care of it."

She grunted. "Yeah, well, you'd better. And don't call me dear" With that, the other end went dead. I laughed and returned to my work.

By sunset everything was in place and I felt satisfied enough to leave the office. As I did so, I noticed, not without trepidation, that Eric had barely moved since I left him this morning. He was still planted at his desk, scribbling madly in a notebook as he spoke in hushed tones to someone on the phone. Our eyes met in passing and he abruptly ended the conversation.

Eric's eyes were sunken, haunted. There was a definite shift in his demeanor now; he stared me down with a paranoid glare as I stood there frozen in the doorway.

"I'm leaving for the night, Eric." I said, my voice revealing no trace of the angst that I felt. He grunted in answer and returned to his scribbling. "Is there anything that you need before I go" I asked, gently trying to pry some rational response from him.

"I don't need your charity." Eric barked, not looking up from his paper. "Lock up behind you."

Reluctantly I closed his office door and continued on my way. I did as he requested, locking the main door after bidding the night janitor goodnight. As I climbed into my Corvette and sped towards the highway, I still felt uneasy about the whole experience. This behavior was exceedingly strange, even by Eric Raymond's normally sleazy standards.

Stop dwelling and enjoy the moment, I told myself sternly. Eric's just moping because he lost a still profitable act under contract. He'll recover once our new album helps to fill his wallet again.

Rapture and Minx were already waiting in our practice room by the time I finally got back. "Where have you been all day, Riot" Rapture demanded. "Yes, we're already tuned up. All we were missing was our lead vocalist." Minx pouted, her fingers dancing out a melody on her synth as she did.

"Merely taking care of the details, darlings. Nothing to get excited about." I replied coolly as I strapped on my black Stratocaster. "You've already run through the new songs with your vocals, then, I assume" I asked, slightly adjusting a tuning peg.

"Of course" Minx cooed. "Are we all ready for next week" I nodded mutely, striking a B minor chord. The two of them peered at me curiously.

"Is something on your mind, Riot" Ventured Rapture. "You seem kind of out of it."

My eyes flicked over both of them briefly. "Just weary, Rapture, that's all. Let's do this quickly so I can relax, please." Exchanging glances and shrugging, my bandmates agreed to my request.

The rehearsal went smoothly, as expected. As soon as we adjourned, I excused myself and turned in early. Again Rapture and Minx gave each other that knowing look, but I ignored them. Closing the door behind me, I quickly undressed and activated my personal jacuzzi.

All the luxury in the world, I soon found, could not erase the memory of Eric's eyes from my mind. Something didn't sit right with me. It was the ferocity in his remarks, the sudden heavy drinking, most of all the mention of Jerrica Benton's name. The sound in his voice when he spoke her name. A shudder ran through my spine in spite of the scorching heat of the tub.

I'll have to keep a close eye on Raymond, I thought. For his own safety..and for everyone else's.

**Jem**

Time seemed to pass by so fast these days, but before I knew it, it was the day before the big event. Our stage rehearsals had gone by smoothly, save for the tension between Rio and I during lulls in the action. In the studio, it was even worse. When we did speak to one another, our words were terse and strictly business. Needless to say, I was sorely in need of some solitude and relaxation.

So, while my sisters all fussed over last minute details, I was upstairs in my bedroom, looking over old photo albums filled with family pictures. Back in the early days, my mother was big on taking as many pictures of us as possible, categorizing and labeling each one lovingly.

Gingerly, I turned the pages back to the front of the book. There was my first baby picture, my little 2 day old self wrapped tightly in soft blankets. I stroked the edge of the photo absently.

Jerrica Elise Benton, born at 12:03 am, June 1, 1962. My little gem, my gift from the stars, my mother's inscription read. I smiled at the memory of her nickname for me. Faintly I remembered morning talks between her and my father when I was very young, before Kimber was born.

"Why do you always call her that, your little gem" Dad would say to her with slight annoyance in his voice. My mother grinned at him knowingly and replied"Well, she is, when she wants to be. But when she doesn't..." Then she'd sigh helplessly, shrugging at him. "She'll grow out of it." My dad would grunt an agreement and kiss her forehead.

I laughed to myself at the memory. I know I wasn't much quieter than Kimber in my formative years, and my parents had had quite a time of it wrestling with my many tantrums. Music was the only thing that held my attention for very long, especially when Mom sang. Her voice had always fascinated me, and Kimber, too. To this day, I could hear one of Bobby Bailey's records and be right back in that kitchen in 1967, watching her put on a private performance for me while trying to feed a squirming redheaded one year old.

Now, I was the performer, the only thing private my identity. There was always the unsettling notion in my mind that this was not the way to honor my parent's memory, shielding my real self from the world. Back in the early days, when we first discovered Synergy, I had somehow convinced myself that using a glamorous new persona for originality's sake was a good idea. Now with everything threatening to all come apart, I knew better. I needed to do better. I needed to come clean.

A soft knock on my door shook me out of my reverie. "Come in" I called out.

Shana nudged the door open and stuck her head in. "You okay in here" I nodded and clutched the photo album to my chest. "Nothing wrong that wasn't before, I guess."

Shana rolled her eyes. "So we all figured. Hey, don't feel bad. We have total faith in you, whatever you decide." She reassured me, sitting next to me on the bed. "It'll be okay." She stressed again.

"And if it isn't" I asked timidly. Shana gazed at me sympathetically. "Then we'll work it out, Jerrica. We always work it out somehow. Come on, you're the queen of resolving impossible situations. This is no different."

"This is very different." I replied, feeling frustrated. "Ugh, I feel like all these conversations just keep going in circles. I have to end this, I have to tell Rio and clear the air once and for all. Maybe tell everyone."

Shana's eyes grew wide as saucers. "You can't be serious. That's insanity! Do you have any idea what will happen if you out your secret to the world"

Nodding my head, I averted her horrified gaze. "Yes, I know. I didn't say I was actually planning on it, you know. First I have to tackle the Rio obstacle before taking on the public."

Her stern look softened a bit. "Do you really trust him enough to not squeal on you once he knows"

I considered that, then nodded again, breathing deep. "Rio may have a hot temper, but he's not a stupid man. If he was, I wouldn't have stuck with him all this time. He'll be upset, but if I have his word on it, he won't betray me. Not like that."

Shana pressed her lips together tightly, quietly absorbing my answer. "You know him best, Jerrica, you make the call." She brightened and held up the dress she'd been clutching in her hands. "Hey, check this out! I designed them just for tommorrow. Isn't it hot"

I gawked at the gorgeous silver creation. It was meant to be skintight, flared at the bottom with irridescent ruffles that matched Shana's hair. "It's beautiful" I told her, and she beamed with pride.

"I made one for each of us. Each one is color-coordinated for each member's shade of hair, including yours." Shana explained. "Aja's already programmed the codes into Synergy's memory. I'm calling it my 'Platinum' line." She twirled about a little, holding the dress to her chest.

"Shana, you've really outdone yourself this time." I said sincerely, still marveling at the extent of her talent. "You should turn this into your own line." Shana murmured in response.

"Maybe after the album is finished" She replied. "Right now, let's just forget about all the bad stuff and focus on the good, all right" I smiled and agreed with her.

We heard Mrs. Bailey call upstairs that dinner was ready, followed by a cacophony of pounding footsteps and loud laughter from the girls. Shana gave me a look that made us both laugh.

"What do you say we put our rock star egos aside and be a family for awhile" I asked her, grinning. She laughed and threw her arm around me. "Sounds good to me." I touched my earring and turned back to my normal self, looking forward to feeling comfortable in my own skin.


	9. City Of Blinding Lights

_Disclaimer: All characters property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

"I'm sorry I won't be by your side tonight, Jerrica," Rio was saying, "but you know I'll be supporting you and Jem all the way from behind the soundboard." I tried not to let too much dissapointment show as I sighed into the phone.

How convenient for him, I thought. I should have known.

"That's all right, Rio." I replied, watching Christie try to hem Aja and Kimber's dresses in the dining room. Craig and Sean looked on from the table, already decked out in their tuxes. "I'll just meet you after the show at Howard Sands' party."

He chuckled. "Wait til you see his mansion, it's out of this world." Rio paused. "Be sure to save the first dance for me, okay?" He intoned tenderly. My hard feelings melted just a little, and I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

One glance at the kitchen wall clock told me I should be getting ready instead of sitting here, getting all romantic. I bid Rio an affectionate goodbye before dashing off to my office, breezing through the holographic wall to greet my closest friend.

"You are looking forward to tonight's proceedings, I assume, Jerrica?" Synergy inquired in her warm monotone.

"Well, Rio is working behind the scenes for VTV tonight, so I won't have him for a date." I mused. "But it doesn't matter. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for tonight, and now it's finally happening! Being officially recognized by our peers in the industry," I sighed with passion, "It's just a dream come true."

Synergy's lips turned upwards slightly in her digital version of a smile. "It was your father's dream for you as well. He would be very proud of you, as would your mother."

An invisible hand clenched around my heart at her mention of my parents, but I forced myself to recover before any tears could form. "Showtime, Synergy!" I told her hastily, gently touching my earring.

"As you wish, Jerrica." She replied, the familiar glow enveloping me with the slightest nod of her head. I looked down at Shana's fabulous silver evening gown, flared at the hem with irridescent pink, and felt an instant flush of happiness.

"Oh, you're the best, Synergy!" I cried, patting her screen lovingly. "Good luck, Jerrica!" Her metallic voice called out after me as I hurried out of the room.

Everyone's head turned to look at me as I emerged from the hallway. "How do I look?" I asked, stepping into the living room and striking a pose. "You look awesome, Jem." Ashley said, making me blush. "All of you do." Christie added, her eyes glowing with wonder.

"You're so sweet, you guys." Kimber gushed, hugging both girls tight. They giggled and tried to wrestle out from under her. We laughed.

"Guys, it's getting late," Aja remarked, glancing at her watch. "Our limo should be here any minute." No sooner did she speak the words than the doorbell rang. Mrs. Bailey answered it and called to let us know our ride had indeed arrived. We all looked at each other, delirious with excitement.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" I exclaimed. The five of us erupted into a chorus of elated shouts and squeals, filing out of the mansion as elegantly as possible. While Craig held the door open for us, Sean paused outside the slick elongated vehicle, opening the car door with one suave movement. All of us, especially Kimber, swooned as we carefully slid inside.

Mrs. Bailey and the girls all waved from the front step as we pulled away. We waved back and settled into our seats.

"This is outrageous!" Kimber raved, checking her makeup for the umpteenth time in her compact. "The biggest night in music, at the best venue in the city, the Hollywood Palladium! I can't wait." Sean grinned at her. "You'll be great, luv, I just know it."

"Do you think we'll actually win something?" Raya mused happily, her brown eyes sparkling. I laughed and shrugged. "I don't think it matters if we do or not." I looked out the window at the majestic palms towering over the boulevard. "As long as we have a good time."

"Amen to that," Shana remarked, crossing her legs. "This is going to be the best night of our lives."

Aja nodded, smiling from ear to ear as Craig wrapped his arm around her. "And our closing performance is going to blow everyone out of the water. Kimber, how did you ever get Jetta to agree to appear with us on our single?" She asked.

"Stormer convinced her to do it. She's going to record a solo for us, too, so it can be on the final cut." Kimber replied, examining her finely manicured nails. "Rio's already had all the tracks in mixdown. He says it should be ready in a month or so."

I flinched inside at the mention of Rio's name, missing him deeply already. I drifted out of the conversation at that point, watching as the city seemed to spring up all around us. Craig reached up to open the moonroof, letting in the sweet rain scented night air. Closing my eyes, I breathed it in deeply.

I felt the car slow down as the traffic thickened. "Look!" Raya exclaimed, pointing upwards. Huge spiraling beams of light danced in the night sky, heralding the close proximity of the Palladium. Kimber squealed, bouncing almost childlike in her seat. "Outrageous! We're almost there!"

My spirits soared, dizzy with anticipation. Kimber and Raya grinned at each other with eyes alight and suddenly stood up, pushing themselves through the moonroof. All of us couldn't help but laugh as they hollered to passers-by like inebriated cheerleaders.

"You guys, get down from there!" Aja laughed incredulously, tugging at the fringe of their dresses. Shana slapped her hand away and frowned at her. "Hey, hands off, woman! I worked way too hard on those for you to just tear 'em off!" She admonished, trying to suppress a smile. I laughed even harder and decided to join Kimber and Raya, inching myself between the two of them.

"Hey, sis!" Kimber crowed as she waved to a startled group of onlookers. "Check out the view!" Raya added brightly, staring up at the twinkling skyscrapers. Loving the feel of the wind rippling through my long pink locks, I gazed up into the swirling metropolis above me. Butterflies took flight in my stomach as I realized the Palladium was but a few yards away.

"Quick, you guys, get down!" I ordered, and all three of us plunked back down inside again, giggling like fools. Aja and Shana were still laughing. Craig and Sean just looked at each other with expressions of bewilderment.

"You're all out of your minds, you know that?" Sean remarked dryly, not without a trace of amusement. Kimber let out a peal of laughter and crumpled face first into his lap. Her head perked up and she looked at him with big blue eyes. "You know you love us anyway." She said with a grin, and he grinned back. "Especially you." Sean replied, planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

The anticipation was killing us as our limousine pulled up to the front of the majestic building. It thrilled me to see our name at the top of the neon marquis, right underneath VTV's. Mammoth spotlights swayed back and forth, flashing blinding light over the crowd. Reporters, cameramen, and fans lined either side of the velvet rope, clamoring for a soundbite or photo. "Wow," I breathed, taking in the spectacle.

Aja giggled nervously. "Are we ready to rock or what?" I turned to grin at my beloved bandmates. "Anytime you are." I said. Craig leaned over to open the door.

Excited screams greeted us as we stepped one by one onto the red carpet. Instantly, flashbulbs glittered all around me, and I beamed, waving enthusiastically to fans and papparazzi alike. Encouraged, the cluster of photographers begged for a photo op. Smiling, I obliged them and struck a pose.

As the first flashbulb burst, something out of the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. I could have sworn I spotted Zipper's sinister black van, lurking in the shadows of an adjacent alley.

"Come on, Jem, let's go inside!" Kimber was saying, her voice bright and enthusiastic. She saw the look on my face and started to frown. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the alley. "Did you see that van parked over there?"

Kimber squinted, peering into the distance. "I don't see anything but a mass of people, Jem. Are you feeling okay?" I stared at the alley, still shaken, and sighed in resignation. "Never mind. It was probably just my imagination."

Two hulking security guards appeared by our sides, offering to escort us inside. Feeling safer from their presence, I nodded and allowed the men to lead us through the packed arena.

"You all arrived just in time," the first guard told us as he ushered us into our seats. "The show's just about to start." I let everyone else find their seats before choosing mine between Kimber and Aja. "Thank you," I called back to the men as they dissappeared into the crowd.

"Third row center!" Kimber exclaimed to me as I sat down. "Can you believe it?"

The house lights suddenly went dark, interrupting our spat with a scalding blast of guitar from the main stage. The curtain flew up to reveal five strangely familiar, lanky, long haired young men who launched into a surprisingly tight rock song.

"Are those the Limp Lizards!" I shouted to Kimber over the noise. She nodded, as incredulous as I was. "Yeah, that's them all right! How did they get so good all of a sudden?"

The lead singer howled, bashing out a churning riff on his beat up Fender while the band pounded away behind him. Up front in the dance pit, the kids were bouncing wildly to the music, screaming and dancing.

"I don't know, but whatever they tried, it worked!" Aja remarked, her head nodding to the beat.

While the Lizards played, LinZ Pierce emerged from a trap door in the floor, illuminated by hundreds of blazing footlights. She laughed as the crowd screamed for her. "Welcome, gals and pals, to the show of a lifetime!"

The Lizards' song crashed to a clumsy halt, leaving stunned and uproarious applause in it's wake. LinZ waited with a carefully trained Hollywood smile for the cheering to die down before speaking again. "Welcome, everyone, to the annual VTV Music Awards! Let's start handing out some trophies, whaddaya say?"

The crowd erupted in excitement, and I felt a surge of adrenaline. Kimber clasped my hand tightly and made a keening sound. "Ooh, here we go!" I gave her a smile, amused at her boundless enthusiasm, and settled in to watch the show.

"Thank you. I'm humbled," Riot gloated, basking godlike in the deafening adoration of his female fans. Rapture and Minx posed mutely on either side of him, pouting seductively for the camera. "We have worked hard for this honor," he continued, holding the golden trinket aloft. "Now it is our time to shine!" More screaming ensued.

"He sure doesn't sound humbled." Sean noted dryly, making me giggle.

"Well, they are exceptional musicians, especially Riot." I countered with a smile. "But that doesn't necessarily make them nice people."

Kimber scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure. That's why you went to all that trouble trying to fix his family drama, because Riot can play a few chords in succession without stumbling. That makes sense." I glared at her.

"Oh, great. Here comes trouble." Aja groaned, slumping down in her seat. I watched warily as all three Stingers, fresh from winning Best New Artist, strutted victoriously up our aisle to the rhythm of their winning song.

Riot bestowed a charming lethario grin in my direction as he passed my seat. "My lovely," he addressed me, setting my teeth on edge. "Congratulations, Riot." I commented politely, already wanting to eat the words I'd just said to Sean. His two willowy appendages scowled at us before stalking away.

Sighing with relief when they were finally gone, I leaned over to Aja. "You know, despite the few times he's shown actual kindness, I still don't know what I ever saw in him." Aja snickered. "Me neither," she replied dryly. Kimber shushed us as Roland Owens and Flint Westwood stepped onstage.

"We're here to present the award for Best Pop Performance," Flint enunciated, tediously reading from the teleprompter. We waited in suspense as each nominee's name was announced. "And the winner is.." Roland slowly pried open the envelope as Flint peeked at the result. "Jem and the Holograms, for 'Love's Not Easy'!"

My jaw dropped open and all five of us leaped up, hugging and shouting before giddily making our way up to the podium. "Oh my gosh," I gushed as the audience screamed in response. "I don't know what to say..this is such an honor."

In a blur, profusely we thanked everyone we could possibly think of, including Joanie, the Starlight Girls, Mrs. Bailey and our fans. I spotted Rio way in the back of the theater, behind his beloved soundboard, and waved to him. He waved back.

"I'd also like to thanks Rio Pocheco for being an incredible tour manager and a wonderful man. We could never do this without you, Rio." I added, knowing he was smiling at me warmly. Kimber grabbed the mic and yelled, "love you, Mom and Daddy!" before Video hastily beckoned us offstage.

"I can't believe this!" I gushed, staring at my shiny gramophone in awe. Kimber squealed and threw her arms around me. Fighting back happy tears, I hugged her back as Shana, Aja and Raya joined in the embrace. Video looked on with a smile.

"Congratulations, you guys. Nobody deserves it more than you," She said brightly.

Just then, the stage darkened and women all over the arena started screaming as they recognized the unmistakable silouette of Riot. Lena Lerner stood off to the side, clutching her microphone and smiling as the screams grow louder. She laughs, shrugging affably to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, tonight's Best New Artists - The Stingers!"

Various mystic symbols appeared on the video screens as dry ice vapor wafted in the air. Minx's clear chiming melody floated through the stacks of Marshall amps as Rapture's bass undulated underneath it. Suddenly the song burst to life as pyrotechnics ignited from under the stage. Deftly manuevering through the controlled fire, Riot stepped up to the mic, singing in a deep raspy tone.

The air vibrated as he struck a deep, heavy note. His dark eyes met mine and seemed to look right through me. The music chugged along, spurred on by Rapture's haunting vocals.

_"Want to stay another way..."_ She moaned, the song building behind her voice. That imaginary fist seemed to grasp my heart again as she sang the strangely affecting chorus.

I stood frozen in my tracks, enraptured by the music, until a sharp nudge from Aja jarred me back to reality.

"Hello, Earth to Jem! I thought you didn't know what you saw in him." She remarked, one thin blue eyebrow lifted sardonically. I groaned, tightly shutting my eyes.

"No, it's not that. Their song, it's beautiful, that's all." I explained, her face showing obvious displeasure.

Sighing, I threw my hands up apologetically. "I can't help it if I relate to the lyrics, Aja."

Her stern look softened slightly. "Yeah, well, it should be a criminal offense, with crap like that." Aja replied, following the others into the hallway. With one last glance over my shoulder at the Stingers' impressive spectacle, I joined them.

**Pizzazz**

"God, we are so late!" Roxy complained as our limo bumped up against the curb. "Fashionably late," I chirped, scrunching my stiff green locks a final time before climbing out of the long black vehicle. I knew she and Stormer were exchanging that "it's her fault and she knows it" look behind my back, but did I care?

"Hell, no!" I grinned to myself, basking in the adulation of all our fans. Some of them were even holding up signs, proclaiming their love for us. "Hi, kiddies!" I cried, waving with enthusiasm. They screamed and pushed against the harried security officers trying to hold them back.

I waited as Stormer stepped onto the red carpet, then Roxy and Jetta. Clash peeked her head out, obviously not used to the whole being seen in public thing. "Come on, sweetie," I called out in a syrupy voice. "The drums aren't just going to play themselves, you know."

"Bite me, Pizzazz." She retorted, coming out from the safety of the limousine into the glare of the media.

One particular clamoring news flunkie sounded so pathetic, he actually caught my attention. Feeling exceptionally forgiving tonight, I sidled up to the poor jerk.

"Okay, sweetie, you want a story?" I cooed, running a finger along his skinny new wave tie, then grasping it in a choke hold. "Here's your story. The Misfits are back with a brand new sound and a fresh new attitude, and this time, nobody's gettin' in our way. Nobody, you dig!"

The man's jaw dropped and he stammered, nodding vehemently. "Good," I snarled, tossing him back into the seething mass of people. As I strutted on down the carpet, Stormer ran up to me.

"Pizzazz, you didn't tell them anything about Clash, or how we financed the record, or even that we're playing the new single for the first time live on stage! You didn't do anything but threaten that poor man!" She exclaimed, her husky voice squeaking in disbelief.

"So?" I replied casually over my shoulder. "Nobody cares about all that. I told them all they need to know." Stormer sighed exasperatedly, walking faster to keep up with me.

"But you didn't even tell them the album's name!" She protested, her hands fluttering like birds. Rolling my eyes, I stopped and whirled around to face her. "Look, quit bitching about it, will ya? I'm telling you, everything's under control. You gotta learn to trust me more, Stormer." She scowled silently, trailing behind as the rest of us stumbled past security.

"Where the hell have you been?" An irate Video demanded when we entered, wielding her clipboard as a sign of utter self-importance. "Hey, calm your piehole, Viv!" Clash replied in her usual snarky tone. "We're here now, aren't we?"

I suppressed a snicker as Video's face turned crimson with anger. Her eyes flashed at me. "You let her into your band? You can't be serious." I shrugged. "Why not? I took pity on the poor thing. Nobody deserves it more than her." Clash scoffed at me. "More like the other way around, Phyllis."

My eyes narrowed, fixing her with the dirtiest look I could muster. Video groaned, throwing the clipboard up in exasperation. "Whatever, nobody cares! You see the Stingers up there on stage? Do you?" She asked, sounding like someone speaking to a toddler. "Yeah, and unfortunately, we can hear 'em, too." Roxy quipped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Listen, the second they're done, the stagehands are putting up your set, so you'd better get a move on before I find someone to replace you!" Video threatened. I laughed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Viv. We'll be ready." I replied sweetly, one hand cocked on my hip. Video rolled her eyes skyward.

"Fine. Good. Make sure that you are." She retorted hastily, running off to harass Luna Dark, who had just strolled in with her formidable entourage in tow. Rock's latest pop tart shot an icy glare in our direction as she passed us by, turning up her nose in disdain. Roxy snorted.

"Someone's sure holding a grudge," She sneered. Jetta and Clash looked perplexed as Stormer and I cracked up at the memory.

"Ah, the hell with her." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "C'mon, let's go tune up."

By the time the five of us finally wriggled into our stage costumes, Video was banging on our door, hollering that there was only one minute to showtime.

"Keep your pants on, will ya, Montgomery? Jesus." I told her haughtily, grabbing my guitar on my way to the stage. "Yeah, yank, didn't we tell you we'd be ready?" Jetta added as she followed me. Video glowered at her, then thankfully dissappeared into a nearby corridor.

Everyone could feel the electricity in the air as we took the stage as a quintet for the first time. Slinging the guitar over my shoulder, I made eye contact with Roxy, Stormer and Jetta before locking eyes with Clash. She nodded, and I returned the nod in silent acknowledgement.

"On my mark," I whispered to the others. "We'll show them." They stood ready.

We listened as Stormer's brother's band gave us a flowery intro, going on about some crap or another. Screw it, I thought. "1,2,3,4!" I shouted into the mike, the other Misfits launching into song behind me.

_"Yeah.."_ I whispered into the mike, leering at the audience. They squealed and waved, clapping their hands dutifully to the dirty rhythm. Jetta's bass kicked in with Clash's drums, and I grabbed the microphone fearlessly.

Stormer and Roxy grinned at me, playing their guitars with newfound zeal. Roxy chimed in with her background vocal, ready to shift into the second verse. Burning with purpose now, I propped one heel on the speaker in front of me, nearly spitting my lyrics out in defiance.

Spotting Riot in the second row, I fixed him with a steely glare. _"You're an idiot.." _I sneered, my wrist chopping out the rhythm. Roxy echoed the line as I stared directly into the camera, pretending it was Eric. _"And I hate your guts!"_

Drawing the last note out, I slung my guitar to the side and grasped the mic stand in a chokehold, repeating the word as the song built into a rough, noisy finish. The crowd roared and jumped to it's feet. I closed my eyes and smiled, basking eagerly in the adulation.

"Thank you!" I shouted, flipping the camera off before the stage lights cut out. Screaming and laughing, the five of us ran offstage, giddy from the release.

"We did it!" Roxy crowed, practically bouncing on her high heels. "We proved everyone wrong!" Stormer added, and the five of us erupted into girly shrieks, crushing each other in a huge group hug.

"Clash, I gotta hand it to ya." I panted, blotting perspiration from my body with a towel. "You were blowing minds out there." Her face reddened and she smirked, turning away. "Yeah, well, thanks. Don't make a big thing of it." Our eyes met for an uncomfortable moment.

"Shush, listen! They're going to announce the award for Best Rock Performance!" Jetta exclaimed, and we all stopped in our tracks to pay attention.

**Eric**

"Don't worry, boss, everythin's goin' according to plan." Zipper assured me, his voice crackling through the walkie-talkie. My lips tightened into a firm white line, watching as my former cash cows made a cacophony on the television.

"You have your men keeping a close eye on the Holograms?" I inquired icily. He laughed, an abrasive sound that made my jaw clench in irritation.

"They escorted the girls inside personally," Zipper replied, clearly proud of himself for coming up with the idea. "Good." I snapped, looming over a harried Techrat, who was putting the last touches on his most important creation. He glared at me as I continued to watch.

"Do you mind? I don't work well under pressure," Techrat hissed, typing a code into the device. "You're not going to work at all if you don't shut up and do your job," I shot back, nervously checking my watch. "Are you absolutely certain that modulator is fixed on Jerrica's signal?"

Techrat made an affirmative sound. "It's now electronically tracking her wherever she goes. All we do now is wait for the Holograms to take the stage."

I started pacing back and forth, my shoes making dull sounds on the concrete floor. "And how long until that happens?"

He thrust a packet into my hand. "I took the liberty of snatching a few pages from Vivian Montgomery's itinerary when she left her clipboard unattended. It has all the information you need."

Scanning the papers thoughtfully, my face fell as I realized Jerrica and her sniveling whores were going on last. "And Jetta's going to perform with them as a 'public declaration of the rival bands' newfound truce'. Nauseating." I muttered, tossing the papers aside.

On the TV, yet another award was pawned off to another talentless hack, the crowd predictably squalling in worship. My attention was aroused, though, at the mention of the Misfits.

I watched in silent resentment as the four women - or five now, I noted with distaste - bounded back onstage to accept the award for Best Rock Performance. Pizzazz leaned casually on the podium with one hand on her award, grinning stupidly as the applause slowly died down.

"I'd like to dedicate this hard earned piece of tin," She began, casting a knowing look at her bandmates, "to one very special former manager, without whom we would have gotten this award a hell of a lot sooner; may his cojones roast in hell!" Pizzazz crowed, holding the object triumphantly in the air. The other Misfits burst out laughing, as did the audience. With that, they strutted backstage and out of sight.

The laughter continued, singed my nerves. Ice formed in my veins as my former love's cutting remarks echoed in my head, growing louder with every repitition. "I'll show that bitch." I growled roughly, Techrat casting a suspicious look in my direction. "I'll show all of them."

"Be ready for my signal, Techrat. Wait a few beats after Jetta's solo, then flip that switch, understand?" I snapped curtly. "Affirmative," Techrat sighs, readying his device for utter devastation.

On the television, LinZ's tiny form emerged again to announce a commercial break. "Don't touch that dial, gals and pals - more music and magic on the way from VTV!"

**Kimber**

The audience erupted in laughter at Pizzazz's off-color remarks about Eric, and we did too. At least she was using her mean streak positively for a change. Jem had tears in her eyes, she was laughing so hard. "I have to say, that was a priceless acceptance speech," she said, still giggling.

Raya chuckled. "Well, for once, they deserve to win," She said. "Their set was amazing!"

"I'll say. I never heard them sound so tight before." Aja remarked, shaking her head.

Our attention returned to the stage as Countess Du Voison and Liz Stratton warily took their places next to each other at the podium. Obviously, neither woman was very fond of the other, and they read off their lines from the teleprompter with calm, barely controlled voices.

"We're here to present the last award of the night; the coveted title of Album Of the Year." Liz said, glancing at the Countess. The blond woman smirked at Liz before giving a dazzling smile to the camera. "And the nominees are..." Countess cooed, looking up at the huge video screen.

All five of us exchanged hopeful glances, waiting with baited breath as the other bands' video snippets rolled by. My heart warmed at the shrieking response when the Countess announced our names. Jem reached over and gripped my hand as Ms. Stratton sliced open the envelope with a long pink talon.

"And the award goes to..." Liz paused for dramatic effect. "...Jem and the Holograms, for 'Glitter and Gold'!" Countess Du Voison cheered unabashedly, clapping her hands as the audience applauded wildly.

I immediately leapt from my seat, clapping a hand over my mouth to contain my shocked cry. Aja, Shana and Raya all jumped up and crushed each other in an exuberant group hug. "You did it!" Sean shouted before bending me backwards in a celebratory kiss. Jem remained firmly in her seat, her jaw practically on the floor. She stared incredulously at me.

"Come on!" I cried, pulling her up from her seat and dragging her down the aisle. The other girls followed close behind, still cheering as the PA system blared our winning song. For the second time that night, the five of us crowded giddily around the podium, gushing our thank-you's like nervous schoolgirls.

"I don't know what to say!" Jem cried, gazing at the little gramophone in utter disbelief. "This is the greatest honor any artist could ask for. Thank you so much to everyone who helped us get to this point." The Palladium fell quiet as tears welled in my sister's eyes. I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"There are two people that I'd like to accept this in honor of." She continued, keeping her voice steady. "This is for Emmett Benton, the genius who founded Starlight Music, and for Jacqui Benton, it's first star." Jem paused, glancing towards the ceiling. "They helped all of us find our voice."

The audience applauded with approval and respect. Relieved that she hadn't revealed anything incriminating, we shouted a few more "thank you"s before being gently ushered off to our dressing room.

"Hurry up, Kimber, we're on in thirty seconds!" Raya hissed, snatching her drumsticks before running after the other Holograms. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" I retorted, making sure my skirt was firmly in place, and hurried after them.

Quietly, we took our places in the dark behind the curtain. "Okay, Jetta's down in the 'manhole' and waiting for your cue, Kimber." Video said, referring to the trapdoor on Jem's right. I nodded. "Danse already ran you through the choreography, right?" She asked, and we all replied in the affirmative. Video gave us a curt nod before dashing to the far right of the stage.

All five of us waited in poised silence, listening with bated breath to LinZ's introduction. The crowd started to scream in anticipation, and I looked at Jem. She was clearly nervous, but smiling. I grinned back at her, psyched to debut our new song.

"Ready?" I asked my bandmates, my fingers hovering over the keys. "Let's rock 'em!" Jem exclaimed.

"And now, closing out the night with their 'outrageous' brand new single, it's the band you've been waiting for, gals and pals, give it up for JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS!" LinZ hollered, and the audience erupted into shrieks.

Aja strummed the opening chords simultaneously with the opening of the curtain. The lights shone down as I slid one finger down the keys before striking a long note. Raya started to beat out the rhythm. Illuminated by one pink spotlight, Jem stood elegantly in place, eyes closed, waiting for her cue. I played the lead-in note and she came to life.

I could tell she was loosening up and getting into the performance as the first verse exploded into the chorus. The crowd ate it up, staring up at her lovingly as she sang to someone in the back. Out of the corner of my eye, I realized she was focused on the man behind the soundboard, Rio. Shana and I glanced at each other knowingly as we merged into the second verse.

On Shana's cue, Jem pointed to where Jetta suddenly emerged from a trapdoor in the floor, wailing out a fierce solo on her sax. The crowd went nuts and we all felt a little thrill of newfound comradery. We rocked along with her until she hit a high note and the beat dropped back.

I kept a close eye on Jem as she cooed the next few lines. The music crept menacingly behind her voice, creating a tense backdrop for her angst-ridden lyrics.

_"I've waited too long..." _She drew a breath and wailed, _"and now you've slipped ooooouuuut!"_

Just as I played my accompanying key line, the whole world suddenly fell apart. I gaped in horror as Synergy's signal cut out and my sister was instantly outed as Jerrica, for the whole world to see. On the side of the stage, Video's jaw dropped open. Blood drained from Jerrica's face as she made the terrible realization. Raya kept hitting the beat mechanically, unable to do anything but. The rest of us kept playing until blessedly, the signal resumed and she was Jem again.

Amazingly, the audience barely reacted, probably thinking it was just part of the show. My sister stood frozen for a moment, as if she hadn't quite realized what had happened. Clearly terrified, her eyes met mine as I went through the motions. Helplessly, I returned her terrified look and motioned for her to keep going.

As if to encourage her, Jetta cut in with some catchy improvised notes. Jem shook herself out of it and continued to sing. We finished the song with a flourish, trying to pretend, to the audience at least, that nothing had happened. They applauded wildly anyway as Jem stood mutely. Aja thanked the crowd for her as the curtain finally came back down again.

Security huddled around us as soon as we stepped off the platform, ushering us past the throngs of shocked and curious onlookers. I held on to Jem's hand as we filed through the hallway in a dead silence.

One of the guards opened the door to our dressing room and shut it behind us. Aja and I caught Jem as her legs gave out. Raya brought her a chair and the rest of us helped her into it. She stared at all of us in a state of shock.

"What happened?" She asked quietly in a trembling voice. We all looked at each other helplessly, not knowing what to say. I spoke up first. "I don't know, sis, but somehow Synergy's signal malfunctioned, just for a few seconds."

Her face turned ashen white and she moaned as if she were going to be sick. "Oh God. Everyone saw. Everyone watched the whole thing. Even Jetta, the other Misfits, the Stingers...oh no." Jem's voice faltered. "Rio. I was singing directly to Rio." Her eyes flickered over us. "Surely he must have..."

Aja grabbed her tightly by the hand. "Jerrica, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. Do you hear me? Don't panic, we'll work it out. We don't even know for sure just what happened yet." Distantly I realized that Aja had addressed her by her real name, as if to unofficially declare a state of emergency.

Outside the door, there was a loud scuffle followed by the guard telling someone to get back. We could hear Rio arguing with him, telling the guard he had to talk to Jem. My heart dropped down into my stomach. Couldn't he have waited until we had calmed her down?

Aja cursed under her breath. Jem immediately stood up and headed for the door. I reached out to grab her arm. "Jerrica, no! Don't go out there!" I pleaded. She shook her head vehemently and pushed her way out into the hallway, knocking Rio and the guard aside.

Briefly startled, Rio recovered quickly and cried Jem's name. She ignored him and fled into the crush of people, security close at her heels. He started to follow her, but thanks to the four of us he didn't go far. Aja stared him down crossly.

"Jem needs a moment alone, Rio. You'll just have to respect that." She stated. Rio glared at her. "Don't bullshit me, Aja. I don't know what I think I saw, but I have to get to the bottom of it."

"Not right now, you don't." Raya replied, folding her arms. Just then, Craig and Sean caught up with him. "Come on, Rio, let's go for a walk." Craig told him firmly. Very reluctantly, Rio allowed himself to be escorted away.

"Tell Jem I'll see her at Sands' party," he called to us. "Make sure she's okay?" Shana dryly assured him that we'd relay the message.

My mind reeled as I tried to wrap it around what had taken place. Jerrica's words echoed in my head and all of a sudden, I knew who had done this. Red flashed in my eyes as the sting of betrayal reverberated through my body.

_Everyone watched the whole thing. Even Jetta, the other Misfits..._

I growled and launched myself in the direction of the Misfits' dressing room before the others could catch up. Without warning, I flung the door open and stomped inside, much to their surprise. Sure enough, Jetta was in the middle of telling them all about what happened.

"How could you!" I shouted, glaring at each woman with fire in my eyes. Stormer looked particularly startled. "How could you betray our trust like that?" I asked her, ignoring the horrified look on her face. "Well, I hope you're all satisfied, you've finally done it. Are you happy now that you've ruined Jem's life!"

While the others stared at me, Pizzazz leapt up from her perch on the duvet, ready for a fight. "Look, Benton, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but you'd better step down before you get yourself hurt." She threatened, her hands clenching into fists.

Stormer quickly got in between the two of us, looking like she was ready to cry. I felt little sympathy, after witnessing Jerrica's reactions. I was more than ready to take them on all by myself.

"Kimber, please, what's gotten into you?" She pleaded, wringing her hands. I scowled at her fake emoting.

"Haven't you lied to me enough? I already made the mistake of trusting you and letting you into our lives way too often. I should have known you were plotting to out Jem's identity all along!" I yelled, feeling the heat creep into my face. Pizzazz and Stormer looked at each other, aghast.

"What are you talking about?" Pizzazz retorted, hands on her hips. I snorted. "You can't be that dumb. I'm talking about that stunt you pulled when we were playing! That - that trick of light, I know you're behind that! Don't play dumb with me, Pizzazz, I know you too well."

The two women gave each other a quizzical look before looking at me again. "What trick of light?" Pizzazz asked, her tone indicating she thought I was insane. Stormer gently touched my arm. "Are you all right, Kimber? What's going on?"

I started to form an acidic reply, but my bandmates rushed into the room before I could speak. "Kimber, stop it!" Shana admonished, dragging me out of the room by my arm. Angry, I broke away from her with one swift motion. "Cut it out, Shana, I'm giving these Misfits a piece of my mind! They deserve it, after what they did to Jem." I said, glaring at the five Misfits again.

"Kimber, they didn't do it!" Aja exclaimed. She glanced warily at the Misfits before continuing. "Something...else happened. It wasn't their doing."

Roxy spoke up then. "Wait, wait, wait. Now I'm really confused. Jetta, did you see anything while you were onstage with them?" Jetta folded her hands in her lap. "I did see a strange thing. I could've sworn for a second there, I saw that bird Jerrica where Jem was standing."

All of us fell deadly silent. Jetta continued to speak. "I wouldn't 'ave believed it, had I not witnessed it with me own eyes. It was right smack in the middle of the song, I didn't know what to do. So I just started playin' again, hoping it would snap everyone out of it." Her voice, hollowed from shock, conveyed sincerity. "I'm tellin' the truth, Kimber." Jetta insisted, meeting my eyes. "That's all I know. That's all any of us knows."

Still inclined not to believe her, I sighed and pressed my lips together tightly. Pizzazz sat back down on her couch again and folded her body into a thinking stance. "Something's not right." She said simply. "You're right, Benton, someone is behind this, but it ain't us."

Aja laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Come on. The guard told us she was headed for the limo. Let's find Jem again and go from there."

Still fuming, I shot one more withering look at the Misfits before being led away. We managed to leave the building without making much of a scene and quickly found our limousine waiting. Sure enough, Jem was inside, shivering and in tears.

We all climbed inside and tried to console her, telling her that things aren't as bad as she thought. "Nobody in the crowd seemed to notice," I told her, "and Rio is actually very concerned about you." Raya squeezed her knee affectionately as I hugged her close. "In fact, he wants to see you at the party to make sure you're okay." Aja added.

Jem sat up a little and wiped the tears from her face. "Is that true, Kimber?" She asked tremulously. Giving her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, I said yes. Jem took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. "And the audience didn't notice?"

Aja and I looked at each other. "Not a soul." Aja lied, and Jem seemed to brighten a little. "Okay," she replied, "let's go, then. What harm could it do?"

I knocked on the glass to alert the driver. "Howard Sands' residence, please!" I told him, and he nodded, stepping on the gas. The conversation was kept light during the drive, in an attempt to soothe my sister's frazzled nerves. She seemed much better, happy, even, by the time we arrived at the party. It'll be good for her to get back on the horse, I told myself, and opened the door to exit the vehicle.

All of us locked arms in solidarity as we walked through the gates, hoping for the best.


	10. Serve The Ego

_Disclaimer: All characters property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder._

**Stormer**

"Outta my way, loser!" Came the echoing screech, followed by the loud protests of startled papparazzi.

I sighed in embarrassment, hurrying after Pizzazz, who was jostling her way noisily into the midst of the party. Jetta and Roxy caught up quickly, wheedling reassuring compliments in an attempt to calm her. Clash and I traded the same look of exasperation as we followed. She had been so happy, so pleasant before Kimber upset her proverbial apple cart.

"'Zazz, I know you're mad, but -" Jetta began, as Roxy interjected, "You gotta ease up a little!"

Our enraged leader whirled on the two girls, her face contorted in a grimace. "'Ease up'! Why the hell should I do that? That little Benton bitch started it, she ruined my entire night!" She snapped, whipping her lime green tresses behind her as she stalked straight over to the open bar.

"Bloody hell." Jetta muttered, anticipating a fevered binge, which would cause even more trouble. Loud trouble. "Oh, just get out of my way so I can handle her," Roxy said, pushing Jetta aside. She ignored Jetta's outraged expression and ran up to Pizzazz, whispering something in her ear. Pizzazz didn't slow down, but her posture softened just enough to make us sigh with a measure of relief.

Clash snorted. "And she always thought _I'd_ be too much trouble for the Misfits. Kettle, meet pot."

The three of us caught up with Roxy and Pizzazz, who had already gotten into more than a few shots of Grey Goose, making a face as the bitter liquid shot down her throat. Tentatively, I laid a hand on her arm.

"Pizzazz, don't worry about her. Will you _please_ try to relax?" I pleaded, giving her my best little-miss-innocent gaze in hopes of getting through.

Pizzazz gave a harsh, dissapproving cackle. "You think I care what that brat thinks of us? Please, they've always hated us. It's the way she accused us of plotting against her precious Jem, just like old times." She scoffed, reaching for the shot glass again. "That's what pisses me off."

"Oh, come on, never mind that now! Just look at all we've accomplished tonight! Everything we've done for ourselves without Eric, that's what matters, not anything Kimber or any of the Holograms say."

She narrowed her catlike eyes at me, her sour expression beginning to soften into a smile. "Yeah," Pizzazz purred thoughtfully, tapping a sharp pink talon on the surface of the bar. "You're right, Stormer." She said decisively, suddenly standing up straight and alert.

"We're the real winners tonight, and that calls for a celebration. Hey, barkeep!" Pizzazz barked at the startled young man wiping glasses in the corner. "A bottle of your finest champagne! And make sure it's cold enough to freeze!" She yelled after him as he rushed off to appease her. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is as calm as she's gonna get," I murmured to Roxy, who was giggling in agreement.

Beaming with a newfound enthusiasm, Pizzazz grabbed a glass of champagne off of the barkeeper's outstretched tray and held it aloft, waiting as we all did the same. "Okay, I propose a toast," She announced loudly, "first off, to our new Misfit, Clash, who has proved herself tonight to be an asset to us, instead of just an ass." Roxy and I groaned. Clash rolled her eyes, but said nothing, cradling her glass idlly in one hand.

"And to Stormer, too, for putting up with, and heartily participating in, all the crap we've pulled over the years." She continued, making Roxy and Jetta laugh. I felt a flush of color rise to my cheeks, and averted my gaze, hiding a wry smile. It wasn't like Pizzazz to be so open with her compliments, to say the least.

"But most importantly, I raise my glass of this here bubbly to our kicking ass tonight, and long overdue freedom from the clutches of Eric Raymond and Stinger's Sound. Here's to our bright new future, Misfits!" Pizzazz exclaimed, as we all let out exuberant cheers, clinking our glasses together in unison. Just for that moment, a bit of light reflected through the sparkling gold liquid, illuminating our faces. I took a small sip, swirling the sweet bitterness on my tongue thoughtfully.

There was a spattering of excited gasps and applause to our left as Jem and the Holograms made their grand entrance. Arm in arm, they sauntered glamorously past the hungry papparazzi, walking as one through the courtyard gates. Aja, Shana, Raya, and Kimber smiled courteously at everyone, while Jem was noticeably more reserved.

"Well, la di da, hail the conquering heroes." Roxy remarked, her voice dripping with the usual sarcasm. Clash snickered, then downed the rest of her drink. I watched with apprehension as the five women advanced towards us, my eyes fixed on Kimber, who seemed to be lagging behind the other four Holograms.

Aja nudged Jem gently with her elbow. Her eyes flickered in annoyance before fixing on us, her thousand-watt smile beaming at us with exaggerated exuberance.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to you all!" She bubbled, clasping her hands together nervously. Pizzazz folded her arms under her bosom and raised an eyebrow at Roxy, who pretended to gag herself with her finger. I started to laugh, promptly clapping a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. Our frontwoman smirked back and turned to Jem. "Yeah," she drawled, "right back at'cha, Pink Lady." Her eyes glimpsed Kimber's red mane and narrowed resentfully.

"Jem!" Cried two female voices in unison, followed by the furious clicking of high heels. Danse and Video came running up to the Holograms, resulting in a joyous, hugging outburst amongst the group of friends, and a disgusted sneer from Clash. Video didn't see it; she was too busy whispering something intently to Jem, who teared up and nodded. Danse and Video embraced her.

There was a gentle tug on my sleeve as the chatter continued unabated. I turned to look at Kimber, who in turn looked at the ground. Reluctantly, I allowed her to pull me aside.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly, still bruised from her verbal attack in the dressing room. She bit her lip and met my eyes. I cocked one hand on my hip expectantly, waiting for her apology.

"It wasn't really you, was it?" She asked in a low voice. I shook my head vehemently. "I don't even know what you're talking about, Kimber. I just know I must have done something that really set you off."

Kimber bowed her head. "You didn't do anything. I just thought you did."

"What? Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"It's really not important," She replied offhandedly, in a manner that told me it was, in fact, important, but not enough so to tell me about it. I rolled my eyes and waved my champagne glass dismissively.

"Yeah, okay. But you know what? I didn't like what happened back there, Kimber." I snapped at her, indignance swelling inside me. "I don't like knowing that you don't trust me and apparently, barely even _like_ me, never mind all the nonsense you were spewing about 'ruining Jem's life' and 'tricks of light'!" I could feel my face burning red with anger as my voice rose.

Kimber's eyes worriedly shifted towards her lead singer, and she touched my arm plaintively. "Oh, Stormer, I didn't mean those things. I overreacted, and I'm so sorry. Please, you've gotta believe me."

Turning away from her, I grunted, still feeling hurt. "Like I'd ever believe anything a Hologram said." I shot back, and immediately regretted it. Her shock was palpable in the heavy, uncomfortable silence that hung in the air between us. Kimber had finally recovered enough to speak again when we both realized everyone was looking at us.

Before I could think of a logical response, there was more applause as Howard Sands stepped onto an elaborately constructed stage, erected just for the occasion. He flashed a warm smile at the guests. Inwardly, I thanked him for providing a much needed distraction.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight," He spoke into the microphone. "Congratulations to all of tonight's winners and nominees, you're all big stars in my eyes. And a very special congratulations are in order to tonight's big winners, Starlight Music's Jem and the Holograms! Take a bow, ladies!" Howard exclaimed with a sweep of his arm in Jem's direction.

All the lights and cameramen focused on the Holograms as the audience clapped in approval. Jem waved and managed a genuine smile. Kimber took the opportunity to quietly slip away from my side, her glare resounding more than my words ever could. I sighed, shaking my head at my own stupidity.

Howard smiled back at Jem and turned to the audience again. "On that note, I'd like to start the evening off with a little mood music, courtesy of VTV's artist of the month, Jade!" A cool, flamenco inflected melody began to waft through the air as the curtain rose, revealing an exotic young woman standing behind a lone mic stand, clad in a teal sari that clung to her curves. Her band played inconspiciously in the shadows behind her. As she began to sing, a few people began migrating to the dance floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a solo Riot sauntering towards us, and groaned. "Oh, great. Just when we had Pizzazz nice and mellow." I muttered as I rubbed my temples, preparing myself for more drama.

But instead of lashing out as she had in the past, Pizzazz watched the coiffed blonde man closely with an evil eye as he slithered up to Jem. "You were wonderful tonight, Jem." Riot intoned smoothly, kissing her hand. "Congratulations on your hard earned awards. You deserve each of them." Jem shrank back a bit, casting a wary look at the Holograms. "Thank you... I think."

Roxy cleared her throat expectantly. Riot looked up at her in annoyance, but kept his ever-present composure. "Misfits, my congratulations to you as well." He said with an agitated sigh, then quickly returned his attention to Jem.

"Jem, my lovely, have you heard from Jerrica recently?" He asked, and she peered at him curiously.

"Jerrica?" Jem repeated, perplexed. "Why do you want to know?"

Riot was silent, mulling over his answer. "I had some information for her," he said finally, "something important I think she should know." Even from my angle, I noticed Jem's frantic look.

"What is it?" Aja interjected bluntly, clearly irritated by Riot's presence. He glared at her and returned to Jem. "I have reason to believe she may be in some danger, if you must know." Aja's eyes narrowed.

"Danger? Okay, you'd better not be messin' around, Riot, cause if you are - " Shana threatened. Jem's eyes become watery and reflected deep fright. In spite of myself, my heart went out to her.

Riot sighed. "About a week ago tonight, I arrived in the morning to find Eric Raymond drunk in his office. He woke from his stupor speaking Jerrica's name, and mentioned your termination of his services," he said to Pizzazz. "Later that day, I caught him in a suspicious phone conversation, taking extensive notes. It disturbed me greatly, and I felt I should relay the information."

My stomach flipped over anxiously. I knew Eric wouldn't take our departure well, but I sure didn't expect him to take this kind of turn. From the look on Pizzazz's face, I took it that she hadn't, either.

Riot looked at Jem, who had turned pale from the information, taking her wrist between his palms in a comforting gesture. "I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I just wanted you to be aware." He said, but Jem's expression did not change.

"Hey, I think Blondie here may have something." Pizzazz said thoughtfully to Aja, ignoring Riot's resulting glare. "What Jetta says she saw onstage with you guys, if it actually happened at all, sounds more like Techrat's handiwork than anything else. And he doesn't do anything like that without Eric's financial backing. I'll bet you anything he built some kinda projection device that made you - " She directed a look at Jem - "look like Jerrica for a second, just to screw with everyone. Cause, you know, there's rumors out there that you guys are the same and stuff. But that's bullshit, right?"

Jem's face went instantly white. All of the Holograms, including Video and Danse, exchanged wide-eyed looks before erupting in laughter that sounded a little too raucous to be genuine. Jem's eyes darted back and forth nervously, laughing weakly along with them.

"The same person!" Kimber hooted, and I stared at her. "Have you ever heard anything so crazy?" Raya added, slapping her thigh for effect. Jetta and I exchanged a look. Her gray eyes were deep with the knowledge that no one spoke aloud, but all the Misfits suddenly realized.

"You may be right about Eric," Shana told Pizzazz after their laughter died down. "We'd better keep our eyes open," she looked directly at Jem, "just in case."

That omnipresent smile wavered dangerously, but did not collapse.

**Rio**

I can't believe this. I can't believe what I saw on that stage. It's not possible. It must be a hallucination..but the whole audience saw it, too, they gasped, I know they did. The power cut out for that one second, _something_ happened, and I have to know what it was. I've got to find Jerrica. Or Jem. Whoever she's decided to be.

I knew it all along, I thought heatedly, weaving my way through the throngs of airheaded socialites assembled like chess pieces along the promenade, lining the pool with willowy figures. My head was swimming as I scanned the crowd in a near panic for Jerrica's familiar face.

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered, using my hand to block out the glare of the flourescent lights illuminating the pool area. Undeterred, I tried looking for Kimber or one of the Holograms instead. They're always so protective of her...and now I know why.

God, who am I kidding, I _always_ knew. Ever since New York, that time I asked her flatly if she was Jem. She didn't answer, but her eyes spoke volumes. I guess I've been in serious denial, never admitting to myself exactly why I felt so compelled to be with both women. And beating myself up for it every misguided step of the way.

Well, that was a brilliant plan, I said to myself caustically. Now look at you, weaving through the palms as if you were drunk, trying desperately to grasp a hold of reality.

I stopped where I was and thought a moment, trying to clear my head. I did feel inebriated; the rush of information flooded my senses and blotted out any rational thought. My eyes closed and opened again slowly, detachedly taking in the lush tropical scenery.

You've got to relax, I told myself in a steady voice. You still love her, that much has always been true, no matter what she's done.

Pursing my lips, I exhaled my tension out in a short burst of air. How was I going to go about this?

As the thought crossed my mind, I finally caught sight of Jem on the other side of the courtyard. Riot was back by her side like nothing had happened, and from my angle, it definitely looked like they were flirting again. I scowled with fierce determination.

"He may still have designs on Jem, but I'll be damned if I let him get Jerrica too," I muttered through clenched teeth.

As the music undulated, I made my way calmly past the palms, across the floor to where Jem stood, her cohorts huddled around her in a casually defensive fashion. Blue eyes that I knew in my heart were Jerrica's glittered with anxiety as I approached, and the Holograms eyed me with suspicion. I ignored the silent animosity. Riot, sensing I meant business, wisely backed away.

"Would my golden lady care to dance?" I asked, my voice supplicating, offering her my hand. Jem/Jerrica bit her lip and looked at Danse, who leaned in and whispered something to her. Jem/Jerrica nodded and met my eyes again. Without a word, she slipped her hand into mine. I gently led her onto the floor, noting that her hand still felt comfortably familiar in my grasp.

**Jem**

"Go ahead," Danse whispered to me reasussuringly, her eyes focused squarely on Rio. "It'll be all right."

The others gazed at me with sympathetic eyes. Aja touched my arm and nodded. Suppressing a sigh, I nodded and tentatively took Rio's outstretched hand. A dizzy, unreal sensation took over me, and I felt as though I were mindlessly drifting through space.

I noticed the huge Olympic sized pool stretched out behind the shining dance floor, lit underneath to look like a turquoise jewel under the night sky. Flood lights illuminated the cool, white concrete structure looming over the festivities, glinting attractively off of the mosaic glass windows. Calla lilies, gardenias, and other exotic blooms decorated the spacious courtyard, lightly scenting the night air and reminding me of nights long ago spent in the Hawaiian islands. A makeshift stage was set up at the forefront of the glittering dance floor, where Rio's gentle hand was leading me.

I took painstaking note of the smallest details of my surroundings, focusing on anything but the present situation. Satisfied with an adequately secluded spot on the floor, Rio pulled my body to his by the small of my back, moving with me in a slow, deliberate rhythm. My eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch up with you backstage," He murmured in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. "and for all the tension between us lately. I never meant for things to turn out the way they have."

His words felt heavy with foreboding, and I shivered. "That's okay, Rio." I assured him, nestling my head on his shoulder. "These things happen."

Haunting tropical beats throbbed through the air, making me vibrate with tension. I hoped that Rio couldn't feel my trembling, but there was no way he couldn't, the way he had us pressed together. The dizzy feeling melted into another kind of sensation, that familiar guilty desire as my body became acutely aware of his. God, I want to tell him now. I want all of this to fall away and let it just be the two of us again, forever, like it used to be.

_"If I tell you, if I tell you the whole truth,"_ the sultry young singer moaned as if on cue, _"will you still wanna bring out the best in me..?"_

Rio said nothing, continuing to sway with me to the music. I thought I heard him sigh with sadness, and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with an obvious anguish.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in a timid voice. He looked into me deeply, and leaned in to press his lips to mine. My eyes closed as his mouth softly opened against mine, sweetly savoring one another's affection. I reached up to press him closer, tangling my hands in his dark hair, wanting never to let go.

"I just miss Jerrica, that's all." He said to me when the kiss finally broke. I frowned. Rio's gaze was piercing, and a little twinge of alarm went off inside me. "She was supposed to meet me here tonight." He said pointedly.

I tried to breathe, but my chest felt as if it were caving in on itself. Opening my mouth to speak, I couldn't summon my voice. He knows. Oh my god, he really does.

Clearing my throat, I fought hard to regain my composure. "Um, I think I saw her over by the pool," I lied, hating myself for continuing to stretch the truth. This is different from the other times he's asked after me, I thought in a near panic. "I'll go see if I can find her." I choked out, and fled for the nearby cabanas.

My heart racing, I backed up against the cool white linen of the little tent, hoping vainly that it provided enough privacy. Making a hastier check than usual for onlookers, I reached for my earring and shut my eyes.

"Show's over," I whispered, swallowing hard, "Synergy."

I felt the usual breathy evaporation of the hologram dissolving, and looked down at myself, seeing a conservative dark blue evening dress in place of the shiny silver-pink confection I had worn so proudly mere hours ago. I'd never felt more utterly naked and exposed.

As I stepped out from my so called hiding spot, I realized why with a cold, sinking horror. Leaning for support against a tall concrete pillar of the house was an aghast Rio, staring at me, the _real_ me, his eyes burning with pain. At that horrible moment, I wished with all my might that the ground would just open and swallow me up.

"Jerrica, how...why!" He pleaded. "All that time it was really you, and you never told me. I don't understand." Rio swallowed hard and turned away, his face flushing bright red. "Just tell me one thing."

"What?" I managed to respond. Rio looked me dead in the eye. "What did I do wrong?"

Choking back a sob, I stared down at the concrete, wringing my hands. "Nothing! You didn't...Rio, I'm the one who's wrong. I decieved you, I admit it, and you have no _idea_ how sorry I am." I looked back up at him, gauging his reaction.

Rio's jaw clenched. "No, no, you're still holding back on me, Jerrica. I must have done something horrible, something that would cause you to lose enough trust in me to test me by using 'Jem'. Just tell me that much, _what did I do wrong!_" He shouted, slamming a fist into a nearby palm tree. People around the pool began to look up with concern. Cringing at his frightening outburst, a long repressed flame of anger flared in me and I snapped.

"Your temper, Rio!" I cried out, my nerves tingling with adrenaline. "I was afraid of your temper. I was afraid that you..." My anger dissolved as quickly as it had ignited. "I was so afraid that you would leave me." There. I'd said it.

Rio's face crumbled upon hearing my tortured admission. He let out a shaky sigh. "You were afraid of me?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked at the ground again, searching for the right answer.

"Not of you." I relented. "Afraid of _losing_ you to your temper." My eyes met his in a silent standoff.

"Jerrica!" A familiar female voice shouted. I looked up to see Riot and the Holograms all striding towards us. I spun around to look at Rio, who rolled his eyes in agonized frustration. Then with a last, deeply longing look at me, he turned and left, fleeing into the night. A crushing sob escaped me as I watched his departure. Keening anguish tightened in my throat, and I fled in the opposite direction.

Someone else, maybe Aja, shouted my name again as I darted through the palms. My legs pumped furiously, leaving both of my heels behind in the foliage, racing barefoot as far from Sands' estate as I could.

My life is over, I told myself miserably as I ran. Rio knows my secret, he's left me like I always knew he would, and soon, thanks to some stupid malfunction onstage, the whole world would know my secret, too. Jem is no more, there's only me. A very tattered, torn, and ravaged Jerrica Benton, dead to the world.

Just up ahead, there lay an expansive private beach, serenely lit with the bluest moonlight. I stumbled and lurched towards the midnight oasis, choking back my sobbing screams in a strangled voice. I all but fell face first into the cool white sand, heaving on my hands and knees where I had fallen. Unbidden, a grieving wail heaved out from my burning throat, it's horrible echoes fading into the night. I screamed again, and again, until my voice gave out completely. My body curled up into a ball there on the sand as I rocked back and forth with grief.

A thick silence settled over my surroundings as my agony began to subside. Wiping my face with a gritty hand, I sat up and pulled my knees against my chest, looking blankly at the gently ebbing Pacific. It tried to comfort me with the sounds of it's waves gently breaking on the shore, whispering to me.

The hair on my neck stood up as I dimly realized the whispering was not the waves, rather, it sounded human. Tense with fear, I turned slowly to face the threatening sound.

No sooner did I peer cautiously into the darkness that someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream, noting with a pang of horror that I could not, and struggled as a gloved hand clamped tightly over my mouth. I could hear Synergy clamoring in my ear, begging me to tell her what was happening. I thrashed against my attacker, not willing to go down without a fight.

"Shut up!" An oddly familiar voice hissed at me, piercing my stomach with cold terror. Then I was being lifted by my arms, dragged harshly across the sand, and thrown headlong into the back of a van.

A _black_ van! I exclaimed silently as four huge men tumbled inside after me. Sharp pain from the back of my head blinded me, and the ceiling I stared at faded to black.

**Rio **

The first thought that shattered through my mind was, how in God's name did she do that?

The fractured rush of endless questions that spilled out afterwards filled me with the most desperate, blinding shock I had ever experienced. Everything that happened then seemed to play out in slow motion.

I watched as an eerie mauve light shimmered over Jem, leaving Jerrica in her place. I knew it was her, but I couldn't begin to wrap my mind around how or why, and I think I began shouting. Someone was shouting, anyway, and it sounded like my voice. My entire being seemed to burn.

She recoiled in what seemed like shame, and averted her eyes. My fist struck against something, and then she was the one who shouted. Crowds of people looked at us, looked at me and judged me coldly with their eyes. The air seemed to close in on me, and that was when panic overwhelmed me entirely.

I ran from that shattered look on her face, away from those deep blue eyes bulging in shock, as far as I could from the horror that was swallowing me up inside. I couldn't take it.

I didn't bother taking my van, opting instead to go by foot. My steps became long purposeful strides, each putting more distance between myself and the painful scene behind me. The gaping, Jerrica sized hole in my heart filled itself with a black numbness as I walked, not caring in the least where I was headed.

How could this have happened? I asked myself endlessly as the night deepened and my surroundings became neon bathed city streets. I loved Jerrica so deeply that I fell for whoever she decided to be. I always made sure that she knew it. At least, I hope I did. But I don't know who she is anymore, and my so-called temper supposedly drove her to do it.

It doesn't matter, I resolved to myself bitterly once the mental haze began to clear. Nothing matters now.

My mind replayed that one moment of the Holograms' set over and over, trying to figure out how she'd been doing this all this time. Jem just seemed to dissappear, and then there was Jerrica standing in her place. It was impossible. I could see if she had been using wigs and makeup, but obviously that wasn't the case. It was almost like a signal had abruptly cut out, since the switchboard flickered at that same moment. But how?

Wandering past the trendy nightclubs and the seedy bars, I obsessed over it. Steam rising from the hot, rain drenched pavement floated into the glare of a neon sign, like an apparition. It was then that I had a sudden flash of memory, of Emmett Benton hunched over his top secret project, fervently explaining to me how this new computer of his was going to change the way the world thought about entertainment.

"Christ, that's it!" I marveled aloud as it hit me, cursing myself for not realizing it earlier when it had been right in front of my face. He built her a machine, a projection device that somehow enabled Jerrica to use it to disguise herself. It seemed incredibly strange to me, why she would have gone to such lengths when makeup effects would have saved her the trouble. But this had to be it. As crazy as it was, it was the most plausible explanation for the technical side of this.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had stumbled onto the main road. A huge pickup truck whizzed past me, almost knocking me over as it's driver leaned rudely on the horn. I stared after it as it sped off, cursing to myself for not watching where I was going, and stepped back up onto the sidewalk. One car slowed down to get a better look at me, and I felt my anger simmering.

_Your temper, Rio! I was afraid of your temper._

The car's driver beeped at me twice, and I spun on my heel, more than ready to lash out at whoever dared to harass me. "What the hell do you want!" I shouted at the offending motorist.

_Not tonight_, I thought_, any other time but tonight._ The window slid down to reveal a slender, moustached black man, his concerned face peering at me from inside the vehicle. I sighed heavily with relief.

"Rio? You need a ride?" Anthony Julian asked me politely. Swallowing hard, I put my pride away for the time being and nodded gratefully. My friend leaned across the passenger seat to open the door, and I slid myself inside. The car, a Pontiac Trans Am, I noticed absently, slowly merged back into the thinning traffic.

We were both quiet for a long time. I didn't volunteer anything, and Anthony didn't pry at first. After about a half hour and a few more miles on the freeway, he finally spoke up.

"So what happened?" He inquired, pulling onto the ramp that led to the highway. "This isn't like you to be wandering on the streets like that." I sighed deeply, remembering all of the night's traumas, and rubbed my hand across my forehead. "Everything's wrong, Anthony. My whole life is in shambles."

Anthony glanced up from the road. "How's that? You have a fight with Jem or something?"

A sharp pain pierced my right temple, making a vein in my eye twinge uncomfortably at the mention of that name. "Jerrica is Jem." I stated wearily, and cursed loudly as the car veered wildly off the road for a split second, gripping the sides of my seat for dear life. Thankfully, Anthony recovered and kept driving.

"What!" He cried, staring at me like I had lost my mind, and I didn't blame him. "What the hell does that mean, Jerrica is Jem? Rio, do you need a doctor or something? Maybe I should bring you to the ER."

I pressed my head to the chair with a thud, rolling my eyes at the ceiling. "I'm not insane, it's the truth. You saw that weird thing that happened during the Holograms' set, along with half a million people. Besides, I caught Jerrica in the act."

Anthony blinked, drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel. "Caught her in the act?"

"She changed somehow from what I thought was Jem...to who I knew was Jerrica." I replied, heaviness in my voice. "I couldn't believe it, and yet somehow I've known all this time."

Anthony said nothing as we continued on down the highway. After a few exits had whizzed by, I turned my head to look at him quizzically. "You going somewhere in particular, Anthony?" I asked him.

The ebony man shook his head wearily. "Going home, to bed." He met my eyes. "I think we both could use some sound sleep."

I nodded in sullen agreement. The Pontiac continued on.

_to be continued_


	11. Heavenly Apart

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hasbro and Sony Wonder._

_OOC: Due to Eric's rapidly declining sanity and it's ensuing consequences, some parts of this chapter are somewhat graphic and therefore, potentially R rated and/ or offensive. If explicit violence or implied sexual violence are disturbing to you, please feel free to catch up with Pizzazz and Kimber's entries, or avoid it altogether. Thanks, hope you enjoy._

- - - -

**Eric **

It had been a while since I'd sent Techrat away, making a discreet, yet hasty exit out of the Palladium's basement and into my rented black BMW. My excitement began to simmer inside me as I took my time driving here, to the site of the old Starlite Drive-In. Impatient to get on with tonight's glorious entertainment, I had been perched on the edge of this rickety metal folding chair, waiting, wiping my shiny new .38 until it gleamed with an icy shimmer.

"Tonight," I crooned to it as I made lazy circles with a soft cloth, "tonight it is our turn to shine."

The unmistakeable rattling sound of that odious black van just outside the door snapped me back to reality. I kept my eyes on the door, keeping the gun close to me. A series of hard thumps, followed by the crack of the door being kicked in, heralded Zipper and his cronies carrying an unconcious Jerrica inside. I frowned.

"I thought I told you to keep her lucid," I said to him as I slid the weapon back into it's holster, staring down at the lovely blonde specimen. Zipper snorted.

"Yeah, well, we had a helluva time getting her to cooperate, Eric." He panted, wiping a greasy hand across his forehead. I smirked, noticing all of her marks and contusions. "Yes, I imagine that you did. Very nice work, gentlemen."

Digging into my pockets, I retrieved a thick wad of hundred-dollar bills and flipped it in his direction. The wad bounced off of his hard stomach, landing on the floor. Zipper scrambled to apprehend it.

"One million in cash, as promised." I stated, bending to pick Jerrica up by her underarms. As I lugged her weight into the folding chair, Zipper stood where he was, flipping through the stack to confirm every last dollar. Funny, I thought as I pried the edge off of a roll of duct tape, I never even knew he could count.

"All here," He confirmed over his shoulder to the others. My brow creased in irritation.

"Of course it's all there. I've always been a man of my word." I retorted as I struggled to get the tape firmly over Jerrica's mouth. The gaggle of petty thugs still lingered behind, gaping at me with big, stupid eyes. "Well? Are you going to leave or not?" I barked, reaching for my weapon. Zipper's eyes widened.

"All right already, keep your cool, Eric, we're leavin'!" He protested, backing away slowly without turning his back on me. The others took his lead and exited, trying as best they could not to show their fear. I heard Zipper curse once more before the door blessedly slammed shut.

"Finally," I muttered to myself, turning my attentions back to Jerrica's restraints. I forced her limp arms behind the chair, binding her wrists together with most of the duct tape. Using the rest to restrain her torso and ankles, I made absolutely sure there was no room for movement on her part.

Stepping back to admire my handiwork, I felt absolutely superior over this woman, this wench who had turned my entire existence upside down. Once so noble and hard, she now lay soft and yielding, subjective to my every whim, my darkest desires. A cold smile of hatred smeared across my lips. Never before had I felt so alive. At last. At _long_ last, I will have my revenge on Jerrica Benton.

Her eyelids fluttered then, and my pretty captive emitted a sweet moan of pain. Blood surged through my veins, rushing mostly to the place her voice had aroused. I watched with anticipation as she wiggled, slowly straining to awaken. I caught my breath when her blue eyes finally fully opened, instantly darting around in an effort to determine her surroundings, then focused on me.

"Oh, good, you're awake, Jerrica darling!" I sang out, giddy with power. "Now you and I can finally start having some fun." Jerrica blinked rapidly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her terror undoubtedly consumed her. Enchanted by her response, I laughed out loud. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not going to have my nasty way with you. Although just between you and me, I'm hard enough to quite literally screw the life out of you, so don't hold me to that."

She squirmed deliciously and turned her head away, driving me wild. I grabbed her hard by the chin and yanked her to me. "Don't you _dare_ look away from me when I'm talking to you, do you understand me!" I railed, spittle flying from my lips. Eyes wide with fright, Jerrica grunted a terrified response.

"Good." I purred, backing away. "You always were a clever girl, although one can't help but question your intelligence given the situation, can one?" I cocked my head inquisitively. "I mean, really. Playing an elaborate, technologically advanced game of dress up in your Mommy's closet. Hiding your true self from your fans, your business associates, even from the supposed love of your life. What on Earth could you _possibly _have been thinking?"

Stalking her personal space like a hawk hovers close to it's prey, I watched her every twitch, every nuance of a movement as I chastised her. Laughing, I reached out to caress her face as she tried oh so hard not to flinch. My fingers brushed against a sharp point of her little red earring.

"How utterly tragic, hmm? You were stupid enough to bring all this drama upon yourself." I taunted, fondling the spiky plastic star. She froze. "Oh, and just so we're absolutely clear, _everyone_ saw what happened tonight." My captive emitted a high pitched, extremely arousing whimper, and I reveled in my domination.

"That's right! Everyone knows that you...are...JEM." I enunciated rudely, a grin of achievement spreading across my unshaven face. "I bet even your beloved Rio has found out, hasn't he?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Jerrica withered into her seat, all the energy seeping out of her. I struck her hard in the head with the gun, enjoying her resulting cry.

"_Hasn't_ he?" I repeated, towering over her. She cowered and nodded miserably, not able to hide her tears anymore. I grinned. "Of course he has. And do you know what?"

Jerrica frantically shook her head. Slithering up behind her, I whispered in her ear, "I made it all possible."

Patiently I waited as the realization slowly sunk in to her aching head. "How I did it, well, that's really none of your concern at this point, now is it?" She made a negative sound through the barrier of tape, writhing in her seat. My fingers tightened on the earring.

"Do you know, Jerrica darling, just why I brought you here?" I murmured in a sinister tone. She recoiled and made a mewling sound, that iron grip on her earring probably making her extremely uneasy, I noted with extreme pleasure.

"I've brought you back here," I said slowly, letting her ingest every venomous syllable, "to this place where your backstabbing daddy built the machine that would hand you, on a silver _fucking_ platter, the position that I sweat blood for _years_ to achieve. Back to this place where you first found out how to ruin me, to finish what we started.

"You remember, don't you?" I cooed. "All those years ago, when you turned those wily charms on me, only to make me a pawn in your twisted little love games? Oh, Jerrica darling, I know that you do! And you also know that there's no way in hell I'm going to let you get away with it."

I watched her face twist with horror, imagining all the things that had driven me to this point, this wonderfully high point in my storied career. My loins surged as she cowered in what I thought to be shame, whimpering submissively.

"Yes, Jerrica, this dirty little secret of yours is going to cost you big. You always were so fucking coy, so naive. The world has always bent to little Jerrica's whims." My eyes shone as I glared at her hatefully.

"You stole my company. You stole my rightful fortune. Worst of all, you stole my heart. You took my very _dignity_!"

Without warning the earring was cruelly torn away. Jerrica screamed, thrashing wildly against her binds.

I peered at the gruesome specimen with an almost childlike fascination, twisting it between my fingers before flinging it to the ground and crushing it with my heel. My attentions returned to Jerrica, who was still writhing in a delicious state of mental and physical agony. "Hey. _Hey!_ Remember what we talked about before? Disobedience will get you nowhere!" Her screams continued unabated and as tolerant as I was, I was definitely beginning to lose my patience.

The cold steel of the gun pressed against her temple forced the screams back down her throat. "See that wall over there?" I stated, nodding in it's direction. She stared at it, shaking like a leaf, undoubtedly picturing macabre scenes of her own bloody end. "Picture it splattered all over with your brains. That's what'll happen to you if you keep being a problem." The gun did not move from her temple.

"Now, as I was saying. This dirty little secret of yours, that _I _figured out first, by the way, leaves you with only one obvious choice." Jerrica looked back up at me, her graceful neck stained with blood and her gaze projecting white-hot hatred.

"You are now my possession." I sneered at her, my voice an icy slither. "Make no mistake, you belong to me now. And I _will _possess you, Jerrica darling."

The bullet chamber clicked into place ominously, as loud as thunder. "I will take all of you."

- - - **Pizzazz**

Long after most of the partygoers had filtered out into the night, us Misfits stayed behind. I was really feeling the effects of that vodka, not to mention the odd number of strawberry margaritas and glasses of champagne I'd washed it down with. Stormer's brother had wandered over during the festivities, and I detachedly watched the pair chatting in hushed tones a few feet away from the bar. Jetta, Roxy, and Clash remained by my side, as well they should.

They all thought that I was pissed off and getting myself drunk because of Kimber's little hissyfit, but the private truth of it was that I was trying to drink away Eric. All the weird stuff that went down tonight had set off bells in my mind and an unsettled feeling in my stomach. I hadn't left him in the best state of mind that day we ditched him, and I knew it the second I slammed his door shut. I knew he and his pansy tech nerd did this to Jem, or whoever the hell she was, but I couldn't prove it. The scary part was, if he was going after her, what was gonna stop him from going after us - and me - too?

The thought made me crave another pleasantly numbing glass of bubbly, but my stomach made itself clear that it wasn't going to take any more tonight. Tired and irritated, I glared at Stormer and Craig across the way, wishing they'd wrap it up so I could go home.

Swaying precariously on the barstool, I watched as Aja strode up to them, looking pale and shaken. She said something to them in earnest, gesturing towards the edge of Sands' property. As Craig embraced her, a phone bleated loudly from behind the bar, making me jump and then glare at the bumbling barkeep, who nearly knocked over all of his glasses trying to answer it. The man looked at me as he spoke softly into the reciever, then handed over the phone.

"Miss Gabor, it's someone who says they're an employee of yours," he said when I looked at him in surprise. Thinking it was probably Matilda having problems with the alarm system or something, I reluctantly took it from him.

"Y'ello?"

"Pizzazz, Raymond has Jerrica Benton, and I think he's going for you next." That raspy, skin crawling hiss of a voice was unmistakable, turning my unsettled feeling into genuine fear, and I shuddered.

- - - **Rio**

Needless to say, sleep eluded me that night. It didn't help that Anthony had no air conditioning in his apartment, so my skin kept sticking to his black leather couch in the heat. I listened to the sound of the nearby commuter rail, silently noting each time it rattled by to distract my mind.

And God, did I miss her. I ached for Jerrica with each passing minute, consumed with a new desperate longing. She was my world. She's all I ever knew of love.

Blinking back stinging tears, I turned my head slightly to gaze at the blazing neon ad next to the window. It flicked on and off erratically, hypnotizing me with it's rhythmic pulse.

Morning snuck up on me after a few thousand train passings. Anthony emerged from his room to find me lying wide awake, staring at his stucco ceiling. He shook his head.

"Didn't sleep well, huh?" He asked, knowing full well I hadn't. I looked at him with weary, bloodshot eyes, saying nothing. Anthony sighed and gave my arm a friendly slap.

"Come on, I'll make us some breakfast."

Some time later we sat across from each other in his kitchenette, between plates of eggs and toast. He drummed his fingers on the side of his coffee mug, a nervous habit of his that was starting to wear on my nerves. I nursed my coffee slowly, enjoying the sensation of caffeine seeping into my bloodstream.

"How do you feel?" Anthony asked me after a while. I rubbed my hand over my unshaven face and gave him a blank look. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I guess I don't know how to feel. Would you?"

Anthony thought a moment, sipping his coffee. "No. No, I don't suppose so. Who would?" Our attentions were suddenly drawn to the television, which was starting to blare a special news bulletin.

_"This just in; Both pop star Jem of Jem and the Holograms, and Jerrica Benton, CEO of Jem's label, Starlight Music, have officially been reported missing. The two women were last seen around 10 pm yesterday evening at movie mogul Howard Sands' mansion, attending his big VTV Awards show afterparty."_

"What!" Anthony exclaimed as I leapt from my seat to turn up the volume. The horrible news echoed throughout the tiny kitchen.

_"'Please, we just need her to come home,'"_ A tearstained, visibly shaken Kimber Benton pleaded from the TV screen, accompanied by a somber looking Aja, Shana, and Raya. My stomach bottomed out at the sight of them, and I slowly sank back into my chair. _"'Whoever has her, whatever has happened, we just want her to come home. That's all.'_

_"The incident is being investigated as an abduction case. Many witnesses who were at the awards report seeing a suspicious black van across the street from the Hollywood Palladium, and still more say they spotted the same van near Mr. Sands' residence._

_"Search parties have been launched all over the Malibu area, including Mr. Sands himself and many of Jem's friends in the music business. Pizzazz, lead singer of the Misfits, has alluded that she may know who is behind the alleged kidnapping. Riot, nee Rory Lewellyn, of the Stingers, has volunteered additional information on the co-owner of Stingers Sound and former Misfits manager Eric Raymond, who is considered a prime suspect. Both are now being questioned by the LAPD. This has been a Cool Trash special report, I'm Harriet Horne. We'll keep you posted on all the latest."_

All the animosity drained from me as I stared at the screen in horror. "Shit. _Shit._" I hissed, panic boiling in my gut. "Do you know what this means? Someone knows, Anthony! Someone already knows who she is and they've gotten to her. And I just left her there at that party, I could have done something!" I lamented, running my hands through my hair. Anthony was up and out of his seat immediately.

"Okay, okay, look, don't panic, Rio. I'm gonna call Shana, see what's going on, and we'll go from there. Hear me?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded miserably. Anthony leapt towards the direction of his bedroom. As he and Shana talked, my spirits sank. I put my head in my hands, dangerously close to shedding tears.

All right, Pacheco, take it easy. You can't help her if you can't calm down, I told myself, practicing deep breaths. My mind began to think a bit more clearly.

Okay. Whatever device Jerrica's been using to conceal her true self, Emmett obviously built. He must have purchased that old drive-in in order to move his work to a more secure location; coincidentally, that was the same place we rescued Jem and the Holograms from Eric the night of the Battle of the Bands.

A little bell went off in my head. If Eric's as crazy as I think he is...

Anthony suddenly emerged from the bedroom, cordless phone in hand. "I told them we're on our way. The police are doing everything they can."

"Anthony, I know where to find Jerrica! Eric Raymond's got her, and I know where he's keeping her." I told him as I stood up. He gave me a rather odd look, much like the ones he was giving me last night.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Look, call the police again. Tell them to go to the old Starlite Drive-In, give them explicit directions. I know this, Anthony. I feel it in my bones."

The dark man nodded. "Do you have a weapon on you?" I asked him, starting to pace thoughtfully around his living room. "Chances are, Eric's armed to the teeth." His eyes widened.

"You want to go _after_ this guy?" Anthony squeaked, staring at me in disbelief.

"Anthony, for all we know, Jerrica could already be dead." I stated with a tremor in my voice. "If there's any chance at all that she's not, and the cops don't get there in time, we could help her. I _want_ to help her."

Anthony pursed his lips, knowing I was right. "Okay. So how do we do this? I don't have anything on me. I don't even have any pepper spray."

I groaned. "We're just gonna have to outsmart him then, use the element of surprise, and hope Eric doesn't blow us - or her - away."

_Why does it always end up with me being the hero?_ I asked myself absently as we raced out the door.

- - -

**Kimber**

Oh, I recognized this emptiness. I knew it intimately.

It first clawed out my insides when they told us my Mom was dead, when I was nine. The wound seared me again, scarred me in the deepest way that morning I had gone to wake Daddy up, only to find his body unnaturally cold and stiff. My memory is still protectively foggy about that part of my life, but I still have flashbacks of clutching him to me, howling. Jerrica and Rio came running, and next thing I knew, I was being drenched by icy rain, staring at his fresh grave. Wishing I wasn't so empty.

God. This can't be happening again. You can't be taking Jerrica too. Not even you could be this cruel.

I didn't know exactly how long I'd been perched on the edge of the living room couch. Lots of people were milling about, talking in anxious tones or incessantly asking how I was. I peered at them all blankly, unable to comprehend their words. It seemed I couldn't form words, either. Over and over I had given my account of what happened to the LAPD, then to the press, and so on until I couldn't tell the story anymore.

After a while I realized that Sean was sitting next to me. I didn't know how long he'd been there. Grief numbs your senses to the point of stupidity.

"Kimber?" He ventured, softly laying his hand over mine. "Love? Are you all right in there?"

There was that stupid question again. I'm numb, but my agony is so acute, it should be obvious to anyone who looks my way that I am not, in fact, all right in here. I'm dying.

"Please speak to me." Sean entreated, rubbing my back in sympathetic circles. "You haven't made a sound since yesterday. You're starting to scare me." If I didn't know better, I'd say his normally smooth voice was trembling. Odd, I thought to myself, how scared you sound, Sean, yet you've never known my kind of fear.

My eyes flickered in his direction, and his expression relaxed. I nestled my head into the crook of his shoulder, suddenly craving his comfort. He sighed, running his fingertips through my red locks.

"She'll make it through all right." Sean murmured in an intimate tone. "Jerrica's a strong woman, so's Jem."

I made a small, barely audible sound at the sensation of my tortured stomach seizing, my eyes focused on a lone thread in the stitch of his jeans. My tongue felt heavier than any other part of my body, glued firmly to the lid of my mouth. I couldn't force it to move, nor did I care to.

I felt a weight sink down on the side of the couch, and looked up to see Stormer, her eyes watery and pained, cradling a steaming cup of liquid in her hands. She bit her lip nervously when I didn't take it from her.

"Pizzazz and Riot told the police everything about Eric." Stormer offered quietly, meeting my gaze.

"Kimber..." She began, her voice trembling. Finding no words, my old friend plunked the cup on the adjacent coffee table with a sob. "I'm so sorry." Stormer entreated, fat tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry about everything."

I let myself be pulled from Sean and into Stormer's arms, beginning to feel like the ball in a game of therapeutic hackeysack. She held me, crying, while I tried to conjure up tears of my own. I couldn't. The pain had become me, but all I could do was sit and wait. I just needed Jerrica home and this brutally familiar emptiness gone forever.

- - -

**Jerrica**

I could hear Synergy calling me. Her voice, so distant and remote, filtered through the blackness of my conciousness. My eyes fluttered, and I saw her hovering over me worriedly. She floated down and touched my shoulder, speaking my name again. I realized with a start that I could literally feel her touch, her hand was solid matter. "Jerrica!" She whispered again as my mind reeled.

_..."Jerrica!"_

_Mom is peering at me curiously, her expression only slightly concerned. "I just wanted to know if you wanted another glass of lemonade."_

_Feeling utterly numb and out of my element, I slowly nod a response. She beams warmly as she pours herself a glass of lemonade, then hands me one too._

_Kneeling down on the wooden, gently splintering floor of our old treehouse, I look out over the lush green expanse of the backyard. The burbling hum of a lawnmower echoes through the neighborhood as my father pushes it across the grass in straight, uniform lines. The air is almost too warm, pleasantly thick with humidity. Blinding, almost white summer sun shines through the boughs of the swaying tree limbs above us. _

_"Thanks," I tell her as I take the drink, noting how refreshingly cool the wet glass feels in my hand. _

_"Sure," Mom replies, her gaze lovingly following Dad's every movement. Then her face takes on a serious expression. "I'm very proud of you," She says. "You've done some wonderful things since I left. But you're in a serious situation right now, Jerrica Elise." I listen, sipping my lemonade peacefully. _

_"You shouldn't be up here yet, honey. You have to fight this battle and put it to rest. Once you face this head on, then you can make peace with yourself and your actions. But you just can't have peace in your life if you're constantly at war with yourself, Jerrica, and now I'm sure you know that." _

_Mom gestures downwards towards the outskirts of the yard, and I wince at the sight of myself bound to a chair. Her big blue eyes plead with me, filled with earnest. "I've tried to get my message through to you for the longest time." The nightmares, I realize as I look back at my tortured image. _

_"Jerrica, I won't tell you what to do. I won't tell you how to do it. You already know." _

_"But I don't want to leave!" I protest. "I miss you both so much." Jacqui enfolds me in her arms, rocking me gently as I sob. "I miss you too, honey. I miss all of you more than you know." She whispers, and it's like a dam has burst inside me. I feel my father embrace me too, and they both hold me close to them as my tears flow, drawing back when they finally subside._

_A pure, steady clarity floods through me, filling me with renewed purpose. All the grief I carried like a block of coal in my stomach all these years has finally been released. Gratefully I hug both of them one more time before rising to my feet. "I know," I breathe, "what has to be done."_

_Emmett and Jacqui look at each other knowingly and smile at me. "We have complete faith in you." Mom says, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder._

My eyes fluttered open at the touch. "Mom?" I asked aloud, trying to sit up.The racking pain throbbing through my head called my attention back to the present. Groggily, I glanced into the far corner of the room, where my disease of a captor was curled into the fetal position around a bottle of his favorite poison and that damnable gun.

_"Fight this battle and lay it to rest." _Her words still echoed in my ears, and adrenaline started to burn in the pit of my stomach. I've let myself be taken advantage of for the last time.

With renewed purpose, I inched backwards in the chair, making only a light scuffling sound as I moved. I felt the reassuring coldness of the wall behind me and found a lone nail, pointing just out of the concrete. As discreetly as I could, I rubbed my wrists against it in a quick, staccato rhythm, creating as much friction as possible. All the while, I kept my eyes fixed on Eric, watching for any movement, ready to defend myself at a moment's notice.

Rub, rub, twitch. Rub, rub, twist, twitch, rub, rub. The skin began to chafe and burn, and I smiled. That's a good sign. The more it hurts, the better it's working. I rubbed faster.

No more, I told myself heatedly as I worked. I'm getting out of this alive, and I'm taking my life back. Eric grunted in his sleep from his squallid corner, and I paused.

My nails clawed at the tape, trying to make the smallest incision from which to break through. I watched calmly as Eric stirred, dragging himself slowly up off of the concrete floor.

Come on, I thought brazenly. I'm ready for you, asshole.

"Jerrriiicaaa," he drawled drunkenly, stumbling to his feet. Almost as an afterthought, he fumbled for the gun, and an idea came to me. I rubbed harder, the tape finally beginning to wear away from my raw wrists.

"You've been waiting for me, have you?" Eric slurred, a thin thread of drool dripping onto his dirty suit. I sat motionless as he reached to tear the tape from off of my mouth. Recovering quickly, I smiled at him.

"Of course." I purred, gazing at him with faux adoration. "What else do you expect me to do? After all, I let you down, didn't I? How did you put it? Oh yes, I stole your dignity. Although you used a naughty word that I don't feel a lady should repeat." I supplicated in a sickly sweet tone, mocking him in my own mind but sounding to him like I had given in completely.

He drew closer, his vile intent marked clearly as he brandished the gun unsteadily in his right hand. The other hand swayed with the bottle, back and forth. Behind my back, my restraints finally split open under the strain.

"That's a sweet girl." Eric leered, bending over me with a lascivous grin. "Oh, baby, I've been waiting for this my whole life." As he leaned in for the kiss, I snatched the bottle from his hand and went in for the kill, breaking it with a crack against his skull. Eric's eyes bulged wide as he went down, and I snatched my chair from under me, wasting no time as I broke it over his back with a shout.

"How does it _feel_, Eric!" I yelled, beating him again with the heavy object. "Where's your dignity NOW!" Dropping the chair with a clang, I leaped to snatch up his fallen gun, holding it to his head before he could so much as groan in pain.

"Turn over!" I barked, wielding the weapon menacingly. He didn't comply, and I kicked him in the side, eliciting a strangled moan. "I said, turn over! Or so help me, I'll put a bullet in your brain, Eric, I swear on both my parent's graves, I'll do it."

Eric did turn over, taking me by surprise by tackling me at the knees. I fell with a yelp, momentarily dropping the gun. He snarled at me as he lunged for it, and I landed a hard chop to his throat. Eric reached the weapon anyway, climbing over me and holding me down at the arms. I struggled against him however I could, but still he held me firmly underneath him.

"You always were a feisty little minx," He panted, placing the gun between my eyes. "Too bad I'll have to shut you up now before I get to see how feisty you really are." I growled at him and kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. Eric's mouth fell open in an expression of shocked agony, the pain undoubtedly spiraling up from his crotch through the pit of his stomach. I took advantage of his vulnerable state, shoving him over onto the floor again.

"You stupid belligerent fucker!" I spat at him as I regained my footing, lodging my heel at the base of his throat. "Did you really think you'd get away with it? Did you?" I screamed, leaning all my weight on his neck. Eric gasped and choked, fighting for air as he tried to pry my leg away. I did not budge.

There was a banging on the door that caught both our attentions. An all too familiar voice shouted my name. _Rio,_ I thought with a leap in my heart.

"You see?" I said to Eric with a grin. "You see, he still cares for me in spite of everything you've done. You can't kill true love, Eric, and you can't break what's already broken."

His face contorted into that familiar hateful sneer. "Bitch," Eric coughed as he summoned the strength to knock me over, grabbing for his gun and pointing it at me again as I lay stunned on the floor, the wind sharply knocked out of me.

He laughed, a harsh, nauseating sound. "Life feeds on life, Jerrica darling." Eric told me, cocking the gun with a loud click. "This is necessary."

There was a deafening bang, and I shrieked, knowing Mom was wrong. I was supposed to be in that treehouse with her after all, and I'm falling, the sound of the gun and Rio echoing into spirals of sound behind my body.

_to be continued_


	12. Surrendering

**_Disclaimer:_** _All characters are property of Hasbro/Sony Wonder._

---

**Jerrica**

Bright white filled the cavernous room. I opened my eyes timidly, expecting to find blood flooding out of my head, or Mom handing me another lemonade at the very least.

"Drop it, asshole!" Rio's voice screamed. He and Anthony suddenly burst into the room in an explosion of noise and violent scuffle. Blinking, I watched the scene play out in slow motion from under Eric's hunched form.

"No! She belongs to _me_!" Eric bellowed as Rio dragged him off of me, throwing him with all his might against the concrete wall. There was a sickening thudding sound as Eric butted Rio in the head, pushing him away with almost superhuman strength. My heart stopped as he held the gun to Rio's head, but Rio wasn't even fazed. He leapt at the haggard man with a vengeful shout, landing a devastating punch into Eric's abdomen, then another squarely in the jaw, knocking his teeth together hard. Eric stumbled, and the two men, seeing their opportunity, lunged for him. I tried not to scream as their bodies hit the wall.

Anthony held Eric back as Rio repeatedly knocked Eric's right hand against the wall, finally causing him to drop it. He dove to retrieve it, turning the weapon on it's demented owner.

I took in all the commotion from my position on the floor, dazed and still in pain. Further adding to the disorienting feeling were the sounds of hundreds of police cars roaring up to the building, their sirens screaming an eerie authorative warning.

"LAPD!" Came the squawk of one officer's megaphone. "Come out with your hands up!"

"Your time is up, Raymond!" Rio growled to Eric through gritted teeth, trying to force him out the door with Anthony's help. Even holding the man at gunpoint, both of them still struggled to keep him under control. Eric growled a loud string of foul epithets, thrashing wildly in their grip.

My eyes drifted towards the floor, widening in awe at the unexpected sight of "Jem" lying next to me on the floor. The hologram stirred and moaned, trying to sit up much like I was.

_Well, if I can't do it, neither can you, _I thought crazily, _And how exactly are you lying there, anyway? I can't project you; he smashed the other earring._

Five heavily armed men ambushed the flailing Eric, forcing his arms behind his back while locking his wrists in handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law - "

Eric lunged out of their arms suddenly, trying in vain to get at me. "I'll make you mine!" He howled, wrenching his body into a horribly twisted stance as the officers tried to hold him back. "You'll see, I'll make you pay for this, Jerrica, you lying whore!"

"You have the right to an _attorney_," the officer grunted out as he shoved Eric out the door. "If you cannot provide one, the state will provide a lawyer for you..."

"It's that computer, I tell you! Hey, hands off me, she did this to me, she's _mine_!..." The abrupt slam of the police cruiser's door cut Eric's venomous rant blessedly short.

Panting from the overwhelming exertion, Rio approached me with worry in his eyes. "You okay?"

I blinked at him, momentarily unable to form words. Numbly I nodded my head, which immediately set off a tremor of pain, radiating from the place Eric had hit me with the gun. Rio noticed me wince and squatted beside me to examine my injuries.

"My God, you're bleeding!" He exclaimed, reaching out to touch my mutilated earlobe. Drawing back with a yelp, I clapped my hand over my throbbing wound. "Anthony, get the medics in here, hurry!" Rio called out over his shoulder to the dark man. "Right!" Anthony answered, rushing out the door.

"No," I protested in a weak voice, managing to finally sit upright. "I'm fine, really. It's just a flesh wound."

My words trailed away as I watched the "Jem" hologram do the exact same thing as one of the techs came to her side.

"I don't need a doctor," She stated bluntly. "I'm not hurt, so please leave me alone." Anthony, Rio and I watched, eyes wide, as the image walked rather unsteadily out the door, eventually hiding behind a bush and dissappearing. The two men turned back to me with a questioning look.

"I didn't do it," I said to Rio, as shocked as he was. "I can't...my earring..."

Anthony bent to pick something up off the floor where "Jem" had been, peered at it, and handed it to me. It was my earring, badly crushed but somehow still functional. I spotted my mother smiling in the corner before her image evaporated.

It dawned on me, in the depths of my traumatized mind, that she had managed to project it from the broken earring on the floor, knowing I needed help. I couldn't explain it, even to myself, but somehow I immediately understood everything; how I could literally feel the touch of Synergy _and _my mother, how a hologram could be projected from a destroyed transmitter, the recurring nightmares, everything. Mom isn't just Synergy's inspiration, she _is _Synergy! She's been watching through her all this time.

"Jerrica?" Rio's voice was suffused with worry as I began to sway back and forth, dizzy from loss of blood and the strain of new discoveries.

"I'm...fine." I assured him, promptly falling into his arms as I passed out.

---

Rio was still by my side as I found myself lying in a hospital bed, covered in nothing but a thin paper gown. He had his head in his hands. It was cold in the room, making me feel a sudden sense of exaggerated modesty as I tried to pull the sheets up over my chest. The movement caused him to look up, and his eyes brightened.

"Jerrica, you're awake!" He said, obviously awash with relief. Shame overcame me, and I rolled over in bed, ignoring the throbbing protests of my damaged skull.

"You're at Cedar-Sinai hospital. They decided to keep you overnight." Rio continued, thinking I wasn't aware of my surroundings yet. "The doctors performed some emergency surgery to fix your earlobe, and the x-rays revealed a bad concussion, but you're going to be all right." I listened as his voice seemed to tremble. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Rio, why did you come for me?" I asked him, staring at the wall to avoid looking at him. "I decieved you. I made a fool of you. I lied to you, and you ran from me. I deserved this."

I felt Rio's soft touch on my naked back. "Nobody deserves what you went through. I never could have forgiven myself had I not tried to help you."

Hot tears spilled over the edge of my eyes, dripping onto the starched white pillowcase. "I don't understand. You hate me. Why are you still here?"

There was a brief, startled silence. "Jerrica, I don't -"

"Jerrica! Oh, Jerrica!"

Kimber rushed into the room, flowers in hand, running to my bedside to embrace me. The flowers dropped to the floor as we threw our arms around one another. I clutched her to me, filled with love and utter relief.

"Oh, Kimber, I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry about all of it." I moaned into her tangled red hair. She let out a loud, heavy sob.

"Don't you ever leave me again. Don't you _ever_ bring anything like this upon yourself ever again. I thought you were fucking dead. I thought you were dead and you'd left me all alone." Kimber wailed, gripping me to her as tightly as she could.

Rio tried to say something more, but he was interrupted again by the arrival of my other sisters and a white clad woman whom I assumed was one of the doctors in question.

"Ms. Benton, you're concious!" The doctor chirped, checking my chart at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Kimber released me from her grieving embrace, and I groaned as I gingerly hoisted myself into a sitting position. "My head still hurts, but I think I'm all right." The doctor nodded, her impossibly tight bun of brown hair bobbing up and down.

"No nausea, no vomiting, ringing in the ears?" She asked, ticking the symptoms off of her fingers.

"No."

She seemed pleased with my response, nodding emphatically. "Well, those are very positive signs, indeed. How's your ear?"

"It's fine," I replied, my hand instinctively reaching to touch the phantom earring. Shana noticed the movement and dug in her pocket, coming up with a plastic bag.

"Anthony told me to give it to you," she said, looking at the broken trinket sadly. My eyes welled up again at the sudden memory of Eric tearing it away, not to mention my father would have been heartbroken to see his work destroyed like that.

"...the other doctors have no objections, so I'm recommending that you go on home and get some rest." The doctor was saying, reaching to disconnect my intravenous tube and EKG monitor. She looked at me furtively. "I'd also highly reccomend some kind of psychotherapy, after the considerable trauma you've experienced. I can give you the names of some specialists, if you wish."

Not knowing what to say, I nodded mutely, still fixed on the shattered earring while fiddling with the one I still wore. The woman smiled politely and wished me well before exiting, nodding at Rio, who sighed.

"I'll go take care of the paperwork," He said with a note of sadness before following the doctor.

Kimber took his place in the adjacent chair while Aja, Shana and Raya helped me find my clothes and dress myself with as little pain as possible. Thankfully, the more I moved, the more used to the pain I became. As I pulled on my clothing, I told them about the mysterious dream of Mom and Dad, what she had told me, and the inexplicable appearance of "Jem". I even told them about feeling Synergy's touch, though saying it aloud made me wonder to myself if the concussion was worse than the medical staff was telling me.

"I believe it," Kimber said, as we all looked at her. "I've seen both of them more than a few times around the mansion, especially when we were rerecording 'First Love' and reading Dad's diary. Well, I've seen their outlines, anyway. I think they know better than to just show up and scare us."

Aja shook her head. "I think you're a little sleep deprived, honey."

Kimber scowled. "I know my father when I see him," She defended herself, "and Mom, too. Just because you can't see them, Aja, doesn't mean they're not really there."

"Enough," I said with an exhausted groan. "Continue it later if you must. Right now, one of you needs to contact the media and set up a press conference for this afternoon. I'm going to let Rio sign me out, and I'll stay with him for the time being. God knows, we have a _lot_ to catch up on." Rio reentered the room just as those words left my mouth. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly and nodded.

The other Holograms' body language clearly told me they did not agree with this, but no one dared say a word. "Whatever you want, Jerrica." Raya answered nonchalantly, looking at Kimber with a resigned shrug.

Hugging each one of them in turn, I promised to meet them at Starlight Music in two hours, knowing privately that they would probably use Synergy to track my existing transmitter, just as a precaution.

Their nervousness was palpable as Rio took my hand and led me from the room.

---

For a while, neither of us said anything as the red van cruised along the Santa Monica freeway. My body was folded up in a tense crouching position, daring to look over at the sullen young man driving silently next to me every so often. His face was utterly unreadable, and his beautiful brown eyes stared hard at the road that was rapidly dissappearing under the van's tires.

Rio's voice suddenly pierced the membrane of silence, startling me. "So it really was you. The entire time, you were Jem." It was a statement, not a question.

Swallowing hard, I told him yes as my stomach began to churn. He made a curt, angry sound of understanding, and I noticed his knuckles turning white from his grip on the steering wheel.

"Well, that would explain how 'Jem' knew where to find me that day," His eyes flicked in my direction. "After confronting Riot at the wind harp." He paused. "One of many things that makes more sense now. But I still don't understand why you let Riot pursue you on top of keeping yourself hidden from me. Jerrica, what were you trying to do to me? Did you enjoy arousing my jealousy _that _much?"

I closed my eyes, rubbing my forehead to try to massage my oncoming headache away. "It wasn't like that, and it still isn't. Riot provided a sorely needed distraction from our mounting troubles," I explained sadly. "He didn't ask the questions that you always seemed to constantly need the answers to."

"I see. And yet those 'mounting troubles' were solely your own doing." He said quietly, and I flinched at the words that were a little too reminiscent of Eric's abusive tirade.

"I said, '_our_' mounting troubles." I retorted sharply, beginning to feel more than a little angry with him. I knew the ongoing deception was my doing, but did he honestly think he had nothing at all to do with any of it?

Just up ahead, the glittering sunny beacon of the Pacific beckoned invitingly, it's horizon broadening as we advanced closer to it's shores. The conversation stalled as Rio maneuvered through the beach traffic, trying to find a scenic place to park. Selecting one a few yards away from where most of the cars were, he turned the van into the niche, violently shoving the stick shift into the parking position and cutting the engine.

"Did you sleep with Riot?" Rio asked me bluntly, and I whipped my head around in shock and disgust.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I think it's a fair question," Rio countered with an edge in his voice. I glared at him resentfully, folding my arms across my chest. "Well, I know for a _fact_ that you slept with Jem." I shot back, rather enjoying the way his face turned bright purple as I said it. His jaw clenched and released.

"And if you were capable of 'cheating' on me with Jem, how am I to believe that you're not capable of cheating with someone else?"

Rio's eyes flashed with anger. "Jerrica, you know I never loved anyone but you."

I rolled my eyes, making a scoffing noise. "Oh, please. I think you lost track of who was who. That being said, if you made love to me while I was Jem, then whether I slept with Riot or not - and he never touched me, by the way - is null and void."

"No, it's not." Rio retorted. "I made love to you knowing you were Jem!"

"Then why didn't _you_ say anything! Why did _you_ let the deception keep going!" I exploded, thrusting my finger in his face angrily. "This is all as much your fault as it is mine!"

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?" He seethed, waiting for my answer with an obvious air of self-righteousness.

"Because I tried to tell you!" I revealed. "Oh, yes, Mr. Pacheco, so many times I wanted to tell you the whole truth, in fact I burned with it, but in the end it was always you who pushed me away." He stared at me in disbelief, and I smirked.

"That's right, you did. Remember that one time I sat you down in the backyard and told you I had to tell you something important? And I made you promise up and down that you would hear me out?" I watched as his brow creased from the memory.

"What you told Kimber that day made my blood run cold," I said, sinking back into the car seat to stare out at the ocean. "'I hate deception, and I despise liars. It would serve you right if they never spoke to you again!'" I mimicked, repeating the phrase that had rang in my head for years. Rio frowned.

"You were going to tell me that day?" He asked, and I nodded. "Because of what you did, I decided that I couldn't tell you, that you couldn't take it. But I couldn't take losing you, and so I lied. I lied for years just to keep you by my side, which was wrong, but there wasn't any other way."

Rio groaned and threw up his hands. "Well, you could have told me straight out for starters!"

"Oh, God, Rio, what does it matter!" I cried, resigning myself to the angry shedding of tears. "What does any of it matter anymore?" He sighed then, reaching up to touch my hair, but hesitating at the last second. Without a word, he took my hand and held it for a long time.

"The media isn't going to wait forever," Rio said finally, breaking the tension. He looked at me. "What are you going to tell them?"

I pursed my lips, wiping my eyes as I took a deep breath of salty air. "The truth, I suppose."

"The whole truth? Even about your father's machine?"

My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't thought about how to explain Synergy; I didn't even know how he knew about her. "I can't make her existence known to the public," I told him. "She's such a powerful tool, and could be devastating if she falls into the wrong hands, especially after all this."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "'She'?"

"The machine's name is Synergy." I admitted, unconciously tightening my grip on his hand. "Dad fashioned her in my mom's likeness, about three months after she died."

Rio blinked in disbelief. "And just when I thought I'd heard everything. Your dad built a robot in the shape of your mom."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed at him. "No, she's not a robot. Oh, never mind. You'll know soon enough."

We fell into silence again, but Rio interrupted it quickly. "You don't have to tell them about her. All you really have to say is that you've been performing under the stage name 'Jem'. Technically, there's no real reason the world should know why. Just tell them you've been using wigs and makeup, if anything at all.

"Actually," He continued as I looked at him in surprise, "I've been wondering why you didn't just do that in the first place, instead of using the machine."

"Synergy," I corrected him absently. "It's a long story, Rio. But I promise you I'll tell you all of it, after I take care of the obvious business."

Rio nodded solemnly and let go of my hand to start the engine. He did, much to my relief, take it back again when we got on the road again, and held it for the entire drive to Starlight Music.

---

**Rio**

After we arrived back from our little excursion, all of the Holograms sequestered Jerrica into her office, making me wait outside with Joanie while the five of them tensely discussed their options. When they finally emerged, Jerrica filled me in on the bare minimum of the details and let Joanie in on the secret. The stately Scottish woman had been as shocked as I was, but bore none of my personal pain as she embraced the concept wholeheartedly, swearing to take the secret of Synergy to her grave.

An excited murmuring hush filled the conference room now as the woman I'd loved most of my life finally made her entrance, all the Holograms and her beloved secretary in tow. I trailed behind as I followed them, knowing they were still not entirely comfortable with my presence. Three armed guards filtered inside silently after us, prepared for the worst.

Flashbulbs went off all over the room as Jerrica steadily climbed the short set of stairs to the top of the podium, staring out at the formidable obstacle in front of her. Even from my angle, I could see her chest rise and slowly fall with a very deep indrawn breath. I couldn't really say I blamed her for being so nervous; the tension in the room was so thick it vibrated, and I knew she had carried this burden of hers for some time.

Jerrica blinked, cleared her throat, and stepped up to the microphone. Every journalist in the room leaned forward with hot anticipation, craving the biggest scoop of the year, if not the decade.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their assistance and support in these trying couple of days. I appreciate your concern for my well being and I am very grateful - and lucky - to be alive. In that spirit, there is something that I've been keeping to myself for a very long time, something I wish to speak out about at this time."

One at a time, Jerrica looked at Kimber, then Aja, Shana, Raya, and finally me. Closing my eyes briefly, I nodded at her, and she turned back bravely to the throng of reporters.

"I have been performing with the Holograms under the stage name 'Jem' while operating Starlight Music as well." A gasp rippled through the crowd. It started to build into a barrage of harried questions, but she held up a patient hand in protest. "Please, I'll answer your questions after I've finished my statement."

To my surprise, the majority of them relented and listened. "Thank you. As I was saying, my motives for keeping my identity a secret are private, and I hope everyone can respect that. I have been using wigs and different kinds of makeup onstage, contrary to popular belief. The technical glitch during our performance was caused by a simple special effects malfunction. Nothing more, nothing less."

She cast a nervous glance in my direction, having repeated carefully what I had advised her to say, and I discreetly signaled back my approval. Some things, I had learned, really were just better off unsaid.

"So saying, the band has collectively decided to drop the "Jem" from our name and only be known as The Holograms from now on." Jerrica continued, speaking directly into the microphone. "I will continue to perform with them, if the sensitivity of our fans allows, and the Holograms, as a group, are all so grateful for all the support they have given us over the years. Thank you all for your time."

The reporters erupted in a cacophony of excited shouts and fevered questions, mostly the ones that Jerrica had probably been expecting. Her spine was ramrod straight, her posture commanding attention and respect. I watched her intently as she began to answer one by one diplomatically, giving no more information than was absolutely necessary. After the questions began to repeat themselves, Jerrica thanked the media again and stood up to leave the conference room.

With the others following a few respectful paces behind, Jerrica and I walked away together from the clamoring crowd. She was still obviously very shaken, but her expression was one of the purest relief. I had to admit, even as angry as I still was, that I'd never been so proud of that woman in all my life.

---

**Jerrica**

Kimber was humming "She's Got the Power" under her breath as we filed inside the mansion. I knew she meant well and was ecstatic that I had finally done what I had to do, but I just wanted to throw up. More than anything, I prayed fervently to any god that would listen that I had actually done the right thing by outing myself to the world. When I asked Synergy to turn me into someone outrageous for that Battle of the Bands three long years ago, never did I realize that that one action could lead to so many consequences.

"Rio," I said to the man on my left weakly as he stood waiting in the hallway, "do you know where my study is?"

He thought a moment, then told me that he did. "Good," I replied, "do me a favor and wait for me there until I'm finished with the girls, please? Just don't touch the wall on your right. Don't do anything until I get to you, okay?" My eyes pleaded with him as his lips tightened into a firm white line. "Please."

Silent and still feeling a bit suspicious, Rio reluctantly agreed, turning and dissappearing down the hall. I sighed, on the verge of tears again. Taking a moment to collect myself before entering the family room, I drew a deep breath and joined the anxious Starlight Girls and the Holograms.

"Jerrica, you're okay!"

"Oh, thank goodness, I was so scared..."

"What happened to your _ear_?" I recognized the last voice as Deirdre's.

All of them came to me at once, hugging me, I noticed, with much more restraint than usual. Managing a wan smile, I thanked them and settled myself on the couch, trying to think of how I was going to explain everything.

Ashley, ever the instigator, popped the question first. "Why'd you do it, Jerrica?" Terri and Marianne echoed her sentiment.

"I know why," seventeen year old Lela piped up angrily. "She doesn't trust us, that's why. She thinks we can't keep a secret." Then everyone was talking and shouting at once.

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes, and Aja noticed my angst, stopping the madness with a barked demand for silence. "Everyone needs to lay off. Jerrica has just endured a _horrific_ ordeal," She practically shouted. "No one here has any right to judge before she has a chance to tell her side of the story. No one else is speaking out of turn anymore, do I make myself clear?"

Aja cast a challenging stare at the group, but mainly in Ashley and Lela's direction. No one dared to challenge her authority. Slightly relieved, I thanked my best friend with a silent nod and began my explanation with a heavy sigh.

"First off, thank you, you guys, for being so concerned about my welfare. I know how scared and shocked you all must feel, but I assure you, I'm going to be all right. That said, it's obvious that Kimber, Aja, Shana and Raya have already spoken with you about my being Jem."

Everyone held their collective breaths as I continued my speech. "Well, my reasons for doing what I did are very personal, and very much none of anyone's business here. I know all of you girls can and will respect that.

"Furthermore, I kept up the disguise of Jem around you only for privacy issues. I trust each and every one of you, but at the time I felt that I should not reveal myself. I'm truly sorry if anyone feels hurt or betrayed by that; that was never my intention.

"I do use a computer for special effects in some of our performances, but I'm not going to say what I do to turn myself into Jem."

Christie patiently raised her hand, and I nodded at her with a smile. "What is it, Chris?"

"It's special makeup, isn't it?" She asked excitedly, and I laughed a little, knowing how much she loved fashion. "You can call it that if you want." I told her. "Other than that, there's nothing more to say on the subject, really. I love you girls, I always have, and I'm still your caretaker. None of that is ever going to change."

I'd never seen Ashley look so sad and forlorn as she replied, "We love you too, Jerrica. Please don't go away again. Be Jem, be whatever you want, but don't let anybody hurt you ever again!" She started crying, and a few other girls became upset, too.

_I've had enough of tears to last a lifetime,_ came the fleeting thought that dissappeared as quickly as it arose. I held out my arms to them in silent apology, and all of the girls climbed up to embrace me. Some were in tears, some were not, but all of them had come so close to losing the only mom most of them knew, and all were acutely aware of it.

---

After getting off the phone with a very relieved BaNee and an equally concerned Martin, I retreated to my study, where Rio was waiting, quite literally, on the edge of his seat. He practically jumped as I entered the room.

"Are you ready?" I asked him with trepidation. Casting a wary glance at the wall to his right, Rio stood up and nodded. Knowing it was now or never, I took his hand and led him through the invisible barrier.

He flinched reflexively to avoid hitting the plaster that wasn't there, then stared wide eyed at the room's top secret contents. Forgetting him momentarily, I dropped his hand and rushed to Synergy's side, hugging her monitor gratefully. Her image flickered into view, looking down at me with a gentle smile.

"Mom...Synergy, whoever you are, thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me. I love you, too." I whispered.

_You're very welcome, sweetheart,_ I heard Mom say in my mind. _We're so proud of you._

Rio continued to stare. "Jerrica, is that..."

I gave a short laugh, thinking he must have felt like he'd stepped into a science fiction movie. "Yes, Rio. This is my little secret. Synergy," I said to the transparent woman, "this is the man you've heard so much about, Rio Pacheco."

The image nodded respectfully at the startled man. "Hello, Rio."

Rio's jaw dropped, and he stumbled to find words, any words at all. "Pleased to meet you, I think." He finally stammered, running a flustered hand through his dark hair. His eyes met mine.

"Promise me," I said to him, "that you won't hold it against me."

Rio closed his eyes for a few heart stopping moments, trying to sort out all the newly digested information. "You know your secrets are safe with me, Jerrica." He finally relented, filling me with relief. "But you have to tell me all about her...I can't wait to see what makes her tick."

The two of us sat down on the floor, and I explained how Synergy came to be, and told him as much as I knew about how she operated. Rio listened intently, locking eyes with me as I spilled out the last of my long buried secrets.

A long, strained silence fell between us after I finished, and I finally asked him what he was thinking. Rio sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I just wanted to apologize for leaving you behind at Howard's party. I feel totally responsible for what happened to you. It was the least I could do to come and find you, once I realized where you were. I hope you realize how sorry I am." He explained.

I pulled her knees to my chest and leaned on them. "Don't blame yourself, Rio. No one could have predicted what would happen."

"But I reacted in such a childish way, I know I did." Rio protested. "Maybe if I hadn't had that knee-jerk reaction, I could have stuck around to hear you out, and you wouldn't have been alone."

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Rio, you and Anthony risked your lives to save mine. You came to my rescue, even when you were so angry with me for all my lies. That shows much more about you than anything said or done in the heat of the moment."

The expression on Rio's chiseled face clearly showed he was not convinced. He leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "About that," he began, "the 'deception and liars' thing. I'm sure you've probably thought me to be pretty irrational in that respect."

My lips curled up slightly in a smirk as I nodded. "No argument there," I told him wryly.

"Well, you know how my homelife was when we were teens." Rio continued, and I nodded, remembering the shouting matches I sometimes overheard back then while in my bedroom. "I had never trusted my parents, for various but warranted reasons, and because of them never really trusted anyone...until I found you."

"And when I broke that trust.." I inferred, letting the silence finish the sentence for me. Rio nodded.

For a moment I debated on whether or not I should speak up. Then I decided I needed to tell him, to get it off my chest. "Rio, after Mom's accident, my father completely withdrew from us. He hired Mrs. Bailey to take care of things and hid in his study for weeks, wallowing in his grief, even after all of us begged him not to give any of us away." A heavy, trembling sigh escaped me, and Rio laid an arm around my shoulder. "Then before we knew it, he was feverishly working on his newest project."

"Which was Synergy." Rio said, picturing the events in his head. I nodded again and leaned on him.

"Later we found out through his diary that she was fashioned specifically after Mom," I proceeded to say. "My theory now is that I may have learned my coping skills from him, and that probably hindered me later in life. Maybe so much so that creating the persona of Jem was my last resort, the ultimate way to escape my own life by living a new one."

I didn't realize Rio was holding me so close to him as tears once again started to stream down my face. "I couldn't tell you because I was so utterly terrified of loss by the time Dad died. Rio, he let his brain tumor go until it was too late. He never even bothered to tell us he was dying, and I'll never forget the way Kimber was screaming that day she found him. I'll never forget that sound."

My voice caught in my throat in a strangled sob, and Rio whispered my name in sympathy, stroking my hair. "Both of our parents left us without giving us a chance to say goodbye. I couldn't bear the idea of losing you the same way. I just couldn't. I'm sorry, Rio."

Rio absorbed all of this thoughtfully as my tears finally began to subside. "You know what, Jerrica?"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"It's all in the past now. I think we can work together towards the future." I smiled at those long awaited words, knowing that even if we weren't meant to be a couple, he would always be a trusted friend. Rio looked at Synergy and then at me, then tentatively smiled back.

---

**Pizzazz**

Despite the other Misfits insisting they would go with me, I went alone to see Eric. His lawyer, one of those gold chained guido types, told me he was in solitary confinement, awaiting the judge's ruling on whether he was fit to stand trial or not. I had called the facility ahead to arrange a special meeting, allowing me to visit him in his cell rather than speak to him through that stupid phone system.

I dressed in my most conservative garb that morning, opting to go without most of my usual makeup. I wanted Eric to know, if he could grasp anything at all anymore, that I meant business. Trying to ignore my stomach flipping over as the limo pulled up to the front door, I cautiously stepped out of the vehicle.

"Wait here until I'm done," I ordered our driver, who rolled his eyes, but complied.

The only sound as I followed the guard down the whitewashed hall towards solitary was the exaggerated sound of my black heels clacking on the linoleum. She led me to the very last cell, an intimidating slot of space protected by a thick steel door, adorned with only a little slot for cafeteria trays.

"Let me know when you're done," the guard told me after unlocking the door with a bone rattling slam. Drawing myself into a proud stance, I nodded at her curtly and stepped inside.

Warily, I approached the hunched figure in the corner. "Eric? They treatin' you okay in here?" I ventured, trying to sound conversational. The figure rolled over to stare at me.

His eyes, strangely blank, glinted with recognition. I shuddered as a half smile turned up one side of his haggard face. "Phyyyliiisss.."

The sound of my name seemed to ooze out of him, making my heart pound. "Yeah, it's me, Raymond."

He grinned. "I made Jem pay. I made her pay so you would love meeee." His voice had an odd drawl to it now, a new symptom of whatever mental disease had laid it's claim to him.

"Did I make you happy? I did what you always wanted to...I made Jem pay!" He said excitedly, and I shook my head. The room suddenly felt very small and cramped as I gazed upon this pitiful shell of a man that had once been my inept manager, my even more inept lover, my partner in crime.

"That wasn't what I wanted, Eric. All _I_ wanted was to be at the top. You, apparently, had other ideas." I stated, trying not to let my fear show. His smile faded.

"Phyllis, don't you see? I won. I beat her at her own game. I made Jerrica pay for what she did to you. For what she did to _me! _ I made her suffer. It was wonderful." Those beady eyes went blank again as he laughed shrilly. Instinctively, I shrank back against the door.

_I wonder if I had pushed him far enough in those early years...would it have been me in that chair instead of Jerrica?_

A wave of nausea rolled and crashed inside my stomach. "Guard!" I called out, pounding on the door. "I'm ready now!"

Eric rolled over and stood up, teetering closer to me. Panicking, I beat on the door harder. "_Guard!_"

"I love you, Phyllis Gabor. I did it for you, all of it for you." He snarled, teeth glinting flourescent light.

"Get away from me," I hissed. "You never loved me, you crazy bastard. All you ever cared about was getting your revenge. And you're fuckin' sick, you know that? Tying Jerrica to a chair and cutting her up? Trying to _kill_ her, for chrissakes? You're disgusting. Hey, I told you to get _away!_" I barked, pointing a stern finger at him. He faltered.

The guard hurried up to the cell door, fumbling with her keys. "Now would be a good time!" I snapped at her through the thick metal. Eric stared at me with pleading eyes. "No, wait, don't go, Phyllis. I love you!"

The door swung open as he shouted my name again. With a yelp, I managed to dart through the opening just as he leapt for me. It slammed shut, and I saw it knocking him back onto the floor through the food slot. Enraged, he threw his weight against the steel, emitting screams that curdled my blood. His eyes were wild as he continued to shriek for me.

"He's having another episode," the guard said matter of factly as she grabbed for her walkie-talkie, mumbling foreign codes into it. I flinched as another heavy thump rattled the wall. "Does he do this often?" I asked, unable to stop watching him thrashing in his binds.

"Mr. Raymond is not a well man, Ms. Gabor." The woman replied flatly as two hulking, uniformed men strode purposefully down the hall to Eric's cell. Quickly I stepped out of their way to avoid colliding with them. One of the orderlies readied a syringe while the other stood poised to enter the chaos. The one with the syringe nodded at his partner, then at the guard. She buzzed the door open and the two men burst inside.

All I could do was watch in horror as they tackled Eric to the floor and held him there. The first man emptied the syringe into his neck, and his resulting scream was unearthly. For the first time since I was five years old, I felt actual tears spring to my eyes. I clutched my handbag to me protectively, my feet seeming to be frozen to the floor.

"Phyllis! _Phyyyyyyllliiiiiiisss!_" Eric shrieked, pain flashing in his eyes. "_For yoooouuu_ -"

His wail was abruptly cut short by the slam of the cell door. The guard was looking at me with concern. "He'll be fine once the sedative kicks in. Are you all right, Ms. Gabor? You're as white as a ghost."

Shaking myself out of it, I tore my eyes away from the spectacle to look at the gray clad woman. "I'm fine." I replied tersely. "Thanks."

Turning on my heel, I strutted down that corridor as fast as my wobbly legs could go. Never before was I so glad to see my limo waiting for me outside as I practically leapt inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Well? What are you waiting for, a tip?" I barked at him as he gaped at me. "Go! _Now!_"

The driver smirked at me, laughing sardonically as he leaned on the gas, tearing out of the parking lot. I fell silent during the ride back to the mansion, suddenly numb inside.

All the Misfits looked up from their various spots around the living room as I stalked my way inside. None of them said a word as I headed straight for the bar, pouring myself a generous portion of whiskey.

Stormer, naturally, was the first to speak. "Are you okay, Pizzazz?" I shot her a look cold enough to turn her to ice. "Fine, just fine. Can we not talk about this please?"

"C'mon, Pizzazz, we can all tell when you're upset." Roxy chided. "And you're upset." Clash nodded in agreement. I glared at all of them as I downed the whiskey.

"I told you, I'm fine. The sooner I get drunk, the better off I'll be." I replied flatly. The other Misfits looked at each other and surrounded me.

"'Zazz, We know you're - " Jetta began.

I slammed my glass down hard on the bar's surface. "I'm what? What am I, Jetta, huh? Tell me, if you guys think you know me oh so well." I hoped my scowl was as intimidating as I needed it to be. "Look, there's a lot of stuff you guys don't know. I don't wanna get into it. I'm just glad something's being done about him."

"I think you're more relieved that it wasn't you," Stormer said gently. Her words felt like knives. "None of us had any idea he was so far gone."

"God, just shut up about it. Please!" I snapped. "I said I don't want to talk about it." Roxy silently laid a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, and that was all it took to break me. "Ah, Christ." I moaned as they all embraced me.

"It was horrible," I confessed, choking up again as I spoke. "Just horrible. You guys should've seen him...it was like somethin' right out of the movies. He was...he threw himself against the door..and the guards all had to sedate him..."

Stormer stroked my chartreuse tresses, trying to comfort me. "It's okay, Pizzazz."

I snorted indignantly, straightening up and wiping a lone tear away. "Yeah, and he's _real_ fit to stand trial, too. Please. He said he did it all for me. Come on, how fuckin' sick is that?"

"Pretty fuckin' sick." Jetta chimed in. "But the worst is over now, luv."

"Hey, and don't you go blaming yourself for what he did. You're not responsible for that snake's actions." Roxy scolded, and I turned away.

"You don't know that, Rox." I murmured, sinking onto the floor and curling my knees to my chest. "We all treated him like dirt...well, he really kinda deserved it, but still! Did we turn him into this?"

Stormer shook her head vehemently. "Pizzazz, you just said it yourself. He deserved it. Why did he deserve it? Because he was overly controlling, manipulative, cruel. He was unstable, and nothing we did created that. He had a choice." She sidled up to me and hugged me close. "Eric chose this for himself, probably without even knowing it. That's not your fault."

"And, y'know, Jerrica's okay now." Clash tentatively added. "You were the one who told the cops how nuts he is, and that helped them save her and lock him away. Riot, too, and I never would'a guessed that guy had any redeeming qualities."

All five of us broke into giggles. "Well, whaddaya know." I mused. "Constance is right. I never thought I'd see the day."

Instead of launching into one of her tirades, Clash grinned and threw a pillow at me from the couch. "I _know _that's a compliment, Phyllis." I threw the pillow back at her.

"You're a bitch." I said, grinning. "That's why you like me," She countered, and we laughed. The pressure slowly lifted off my chest as we kept trading insults, each one filthier than the last.

This is gonna be okay, I resolve to myself as I look at all of them. This is what I like best.

_to be concluded..._


	13. Vindicated

_Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics are property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder and creations of Christy Marx and co., 1985 - 2004. All Rights Reserved._

_Warning: _This chapter contains some implicit sexuality. Nothing offensive, but discretion is advised nonetheless.

Thanks to all who've given me kudos and support through the process of writing this. I do appreciate it. Showtime, Synergy...

- - - - -

**Jerrica**

_"And now, the latest news on the 'Starlight Stalker' scandal! Eric Raymond, the now infamous former CEO of Stingers' Sound, was back in court today for his arraignment on kidnapping, attempted murder and embezzlement charges..."_

_"...The judge found Mr. Raymond to be mentally unfit to stand trial, ordering him to be sent to Patton State hospital in San Bernardino until he is deemed competent by the court. The defense plans to appeal..."_

_"...His alleged victim, 25 year old CEO of Starlight Music Jerrica Benton, also now known as the charismatic satin-voiced beauty Jem, is currently preparing to release the hotly anticipated follow up record to the VTV award winning _Glitter and Gold _with her band, The Holograms..."_

A loud, irritated groan interrupted the mindless chatter spewing from the television. "I can't believe they're still harping on this!" Aja cried, jamming the power button down on the remote and angrily tossing it onto the coffee table. "It's been three weeks! Let it go, already."

Kimber snickered at the outburst. Aja shot her a glare, prompting a mocking roll of Kimber's eyes. "Aw, Aja, you're just too tense." She climbed up onto the couch and perched herself on it's back, directly behind the blue haired girl, and began rubbing her shoulders. "You need to relax."

Danse and I, who were both squished together on the loveseat, cracked up at the exasperated expression on Aja's face. The laughter was infectious, and soon even Aja had to smile.

"Come on, Aja, even I can laugh about it by now," I teased her, leaning over to grab the remote again.

After three weeks away from my beloved office spent in grueling group therapy sessions, I was chomping at the bit to get back to work and regain some sense of normalcy. Our new album, rather aptly titled _The Dream Is Still Alive, _stood primed and ready for release this coming Tuesday. "Gotta Get To You" was lodged in the top 5 of the Billboard Hot 100, but I still felt very apprehensive, especially since our tour dates had already been booked.

It had been Kimber's idea to host a listening party tomorrow night, at Le Klub Kool. The KJEM hosted event, and the album that it promoted, had fans and industry insiders alike swooning with anticipation. All that being said, all of us had decided we needed another "sleepover", for some sorely needed fun and time to reconnect with each other before hell broke loose again.

"See?" I sang to Aja as our new video came on VTV. "It's not all bad press, now, is it?"

"They say there's no such thing." She remarked with a giggle, watching the cleverly edited version of our awards show performance, courtesy of Video, who managed to ignore the conversation by scrutinizing her work intently. As the camera focused on a close up of my face mid-song, she made a sound of dissention.

"I should have put a stage shot in right there," she lamented, reaching for a nearby tray of sushi. Through a mouthful of seaweed and rice, Video added, "I don't usually use close ups. Why did I do that with this?"

"You did a wonderful job, Video," Raya complimented her from her perch on the recliner. "It's so smooth and flawless, you should be proud of your work."

Video shrugged, but thanked Raya with a smile. "It's the song that really stands out, not the random images I slapped together to placate VTV. They're saying this album is going to be a blockbuster, Jerrica! You must be ecstatic!"

I grunted uneasily, chewing on a stick of strawberry flavored licorice in an attempt to calm my nerves. "It's only the controversy and the constant media coverage that's doing it. Everyone's still infatuated with the scandal, and they all just want to hear the song that started it all."

"Don't be silly," Video chided, handing the sushi to a waiting Shana and curling herself into a ball in her sleeping bag. "Your fans adore you, no matter what. They'll love it."

I sighed, trying my best to work up to her level of optimism. "I hope you're right, Viv. I hope you're right."

- - - -

**Riot**

Looking up from the endless documents spread out over my desk, I peered over the rim of my reading glasses to shoot Rapture a withering glare, annoyed at the repititious shuffling of her ever-present tarot deck. One corner of her painted red lips dimpled into a derisive smirk.

"Oh, lighten up, Rory," she cooed at me, "the cards don't _always _fall in your favor, you know."

"I know that now, dearest." I replied curtly, slamming the file cabinet shut to emphasize my irritation. "I know that now."

Minx rolled her eyes at the exchange from the black leather divan, listlessly flipping through endless television channels. Each one seared me with repetitive images of my once perfect love, whose scintillating mystery had been mercilessly shattered and dissected for me through the gnashing jaws of the media.

"I don't understand why you two are being so bitchy," our keyboardist complained, tossing her thin tresses in a fashion that made her appear much more valley than vamp. "Our record debuted at number one. What are you so worried about?"

As if my own problems weren't enough, I hadn't yet bothered to tell either of my girls that we were going under on a sinking ship of a record company. Since Eric Raymond's incarceration, I had learned just how much of our earnings he was using to execute his crimes. Without another big act like the Misfits to bolster profits or a second party to help balance the finances, Stingers' Sound would be in the red before long, in spite of the new album's success.

I swore under my breath, spinning around in my chair to reach another cabinet, the one that held all of Stinger's Sound's financial information from the past year. Yanking the drawer open, I sifted through a thick pile of folders until I came to the one I needed, the files from the days of Misfits' Music.

Privately, I cursed myself for ever taking Raymond's offer and not accepting Jerrica's. If nothing else, it would have allowed me more opportunities to seduce her. Even knowing now what the whole world was foaming at the mouth over, I still ached for Jem from the very depths of my soul.

"Is it Jem?" Minx was asking, as if she was the mindreader and not Rapture.

Sighing, I removed my glasses and spun back around to face the two of them. "Not in so many words, no," I lied. "But we _are_ in dire straits, thanks to that sadistic thief of an executive officer. He's used the majority of our company's profits to finance his...escapades."

Rapture raised an exquisitely groomed eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Eric Raymond has effectively taken us down with him, unless we figure out a way to extricate ourselves from our own contractual ties."

Blinking in disbelief, Rapture plunked down her deck with a heavy sigh, stunned and presumably outraged by the full impact of my words. Minx, however, merely shook her head.

"I always said he was going to be trouble," she chirped, holding out an arm to examine her manicure. "Yes, well, it would have served me better if you had said so in the first place, dear Ingrid," I told her sharply.

Her laughter was coated in warm, gently chiding honeyed tones. "Riot, you never would have listened to me, or Phoebe for that matter. You were so blinded by a certain pink haired songbird that it obliterated all reason. Not to mention Raymond's offer was like heaven compared to slaving away on the streets at the time, and you know it."

Of course I knew it, but I refused to admit as such. Instead I chose to let her comments slide, focusing my energies on a solution to our growing problems. It would not be easy to find a buyer naive enough to buy a company virtually on the brink of bankruptcy, but try as I might, it seemed I had no other option.

Minx had turned the television's volume up again, letting bits and pieces of LinZ Pierce's weekly chart report filter in through my thoughts. It seemed _Destiny _was performing well enough, but the Misfits' self financed return to music, _America's Sweethearts_, had taken our place at the top of the charts after only one week. Predictions for the Holograms' new record in particular, would give us, quite literally, a run for our money.

LinZ's chatter turned to news of the Holograms' listening party at Le Klub Kool, and the irony in their choice of nightclubs did not escape me. _"Everyone who's anyone in the business is expected to be there!"_ The video feed shifted to a clip of Pizzazz, with that irritating little white haired guitarist in tow, implying coolly that _"the Misfits _might _bother showing up, if the prom queens need a little more spice in their salsa."_

"Yes, perfect!" I whispered, unable to believe I hadn't thought of it before. It would be far too easy to convince the world's richest and most irresponsible rock star to buy back the company her band's royalties had built, and that event was my ticket out of this mess.

"Well, the Stingers will certainly bother showing up," I announced with a private sense of relief. "It will be good for publicity, and I could use a night out on the town."

"I knew it was Jem," Rapture commented to Minx over her shoulder with a mischievous grin, and I frowned.

"It is _not_ Jem," I said to her in a firm voice. "Right now, my priorities lie with sustaining our success. I've come up with a plan, but I'm not divulging anything to you until I choose the time is right."

The two women exchanged surprised looks of dissapproval. "Riot, usually we don't question your decisions, or your motivations for those decisions, but this is not a usual situation." Rapture said. "Don't you think all three of us should be involved in our band's future?"

"No, I don't." I retorted coldly, rising from my seat. "I am the one who allowed you to join Minx and I, forming our little troupe. I am the one who decided that we were ready to tour America. I am the one who assumed control of this company, for better or for worse, and I am not about to relinquish that control, especially under these circumstances. I don't want to hear another word about it," I added, my voice rising as she started to protest. "My word is final!"

Rapture recoiled as if I had struck her. She sank slowly back down onto the chair, staring at me with eyes that anger had sucked the warmth from. Minx appeared saddened, like she'd just been betrayed by her only friend.

My resolve softened with a sigh when I saw the pained expressions on their porcelain faces. These precious creatures knew full well how much I adored them; it had always saddened me to see either of them in any kind of distress, and to know I had insulted them upset me greatly.

With an air of apology, I came to each of them, kissing each girl with a passion that had come to be so familiar amongst the three of us. My longing for Jem became a dull throb as I drowned myself in their forgiving softness, their stimulating caresses. Our bodies undressed and entwined themselves on the leather couch, ardor ebbing and flowing until it peaked with a fiery ecstasy.

"My darlings, you know I'd let you hold my soul in your hands." I whispered to them in the breathless aftermath, as I cradled each one in my arms. "Please, you must trust me, have faith in me, for I have never done wrong by you before."

A dazed Rapture moaned sweetly in aquiescence. My darling Minx echoed her sentiment, still nestled against my chest. I smiled knowingly.

"Yes, you will allow me to do this. You will trust me with your lives, for I am Riot. I am your protector, your father figure, the one who fufills your every need and desire." I purred, feeling arousal build in me once more. Minx stretched against me like a cat, and I captured her mouth with my own as Rapture descended upon me with an animal grin.

Our private Bacchanalia continued like that for some time, deep into the night. Eventually, both Ingrid and Phoebe's passions appeared to subside, so I reluctantly allowed them respite from my still burning hunger.

When each woman's breathing took on the slow pulse of slumber, I gingerly extricated myself from their embrace. Gently, I laid a soft blanket over their bodies, wrapping another around my waist as I did so. I gravitated to the vast picture window to admire the skyline, perhaps for the last time.

I would miss Los Angeles, I decided as I gazed down upon the little glowing threads of traffic winding through the grimy corridors below. I enjoyed it's illusion of grandeur, it's promise of elusive thrills. It had been good to us, but there was nothing here for me anymore, now. I needed to retreat to familiarity, to cut my losses and regroup so I could form a new plan.

Stealing a glance at my two sleeping lovers, who were now cradling each other in a spoonlike fashion, an affectionate warmth uncoiled deep inside me. I didn't openly show my emotions to them; only in a physical fashion did I express the true nature of my heart. But we had an eternal unspoken bond, one that was forged the moment I knew these women accepted me, _truly_ accepted me, in a way that no one else had ever bothered to before. They understood my whims, however unreasonable, and I worshipped them for it.

And there, as they say, was the rub. Ingrid and Phoebe knew me better than I would let anyone else, except for one woman. One woman who had been equally as accepting, and it only made her perfection that much more bittersweet. She was the proverbial Holy Grail to me now, a spectre of unattainable love that taunted me, and there was nothing that thrilled me more than pursuing her.

The girls were my beloved family, but Jem, or Jerrica, should I say, possessed the elements that made me whole. She had been breathtaking that night in Athens, but never would I have guessed that Jerrica Benton was truly the one destined for me. I could only imagine how that flunkie boyfriend of hers must have felt when _he _found out the truth and wondered, not without a sudden spark of hope, if that had prompted the couple's inevitable undoing.

For I still knew that I was the perfect man to fufill Jem's every need and desire, and I silently vowed that I would someday convince her of it, no matter who she was. No matter how long it took.

- - - -

**Eric**

In a vacant cell across the hall, a faucet was dripping. The sound rippled, magnifying as it echoed through my throbbing head. After a time, the pain began to follow the rhythm of the endless droplets.

Drip, drop, drip. Drip, drop, drip, drip.

I watched it through a sliver of a crack under the thick cell door, unblinking, sedentary. The floor felt cool, almost refreshing, against my face, a sensation I relished. Any sensation but pain I was more than open to.

Since Phyllis had turned her back on me, I had lain on this filthy linoleum floor, pleasantly apathetic to the metal bar of a cot pressing into my spine. My body still hurt from the attack hours earlier, and my neck still stung from whatever serum those brutes injected into me. When I tired of watching the water, I switched to staring at the wall, so hard that blue spots swam before my eyes.

I was alone. All alone, and rejected once again. The game of life was determined to kill me, but I resolved to myself, in these various rare moments of lucidity, that I would not allow myself to be defeated.

Unfit to stand trial, my ass, I thought. Of all the days to have my kind of luck, it had to be the day of my hearing. That judge is obviously the one out of her mind, not me. If she can't see that all of this is Jerrica Benton's doing, well, she should be sharing this cell with me. And that greasy gold-chained excuse for a lawyer deserves the chair for not bothering to back me up in court.

I sighed, heavily.

I knew I had behaved badly when Phyllis was here; I knew I had scared her, and I hadn't meant to, per se. It was just that I was so excited to see her and tell her everything I'd accomplished. I expected she'd be happy about it, but Phyllis overreacted in the exact opposite way I was accustomed to. She called me names, which wasn't unusual, but this time she meant it. Granted, I might have had a bit of an anger management problem lately, but that unto itself did not a sick man make.

Hell, all I'd wanted in the first place was an apology. A simple "I'm sorry, Eric, I stole your livelihood, I deserve your wrath" would have done just fine, from either Phyllis or Jerrica. But no, as usual, the little blonde Benton just had to make things harder on herself by resisting me, and beating me senseless with a folding chair did little to appease my hurt feelings. As for Pizzazz, well, I suppose it would be impossible to tell her how I truly felt, after all, considering how trite and spineless the sentiment was; nevertheless, I wished with everything in me that I could.

A startling clanging sound distracted me from my thoughts, and my eyes flicked in it's direction. Someone in the hall unceremoniously shoved a gray cafeteria tray through the miniscule food slot.

"Chow time, Raymond," the droll, almost butch female voice announced from the other side of the door. I flinched at the way the woman spoke. It was so much like Phyllis' it stung, yet in a way it was almost comforting.

Physical hunger gently probed at my tired stomach, urging the rest of my body to right itself and consume some much needed nourishment, however vile it's contents. I took a deep breath to prepare myself, willing my now flaccid muscles to move.

I may be trapped in this dank, urine soaked hellhole, I said to myself as I struggled to sit upright, a quite daunting task if one was so restrained in this jacket as I was. I was indeed confined to my wee corner of this cage for the time being, but time was on my side. I was not done yet, not by a long shot. There was much more in life that was meant for Eric Raymond, and I would stop at _nothing_ to attain it. It was owed to me.

An agonizing stab of pain suddenly crackled across my cerebral cortex, making me clutch my head in both hands, clenching my teeth to hold back the scream.

"It is _owed_ to me!" I seethed, and the pain retaliated, flaring inside my head with a vengeance. My scream voiced itself, erupting from my throat like a bullet from a gun. My limbs spasmed violently as control deserted me yet again, leaving me to fend for myself against the savagery of my own mind.

The swimming spots morphed into dark fluid that enveloped my sight, drenching my senses and my awareness. I slept and dreamt of shivering, bloodstained blonde women, of screaming chartreuse shrews and shattered glass.

I awoke suddenly, swallowing another scream as I stared into the darkness.

My dreams were like that now. They brought back too many memories, memories that I couldn't quite remember fully, yet froze me with an all consuming rage. It kept me alive, it fed my will to live.

Anger, in my case, was indeed a very special gift.

- - - -

**Kimber**

"Aren't you finished _yet_?" Jerrica asked impatiently as I dabbed a tiny sponge of shadow along her browline. I could hear Aja and Raya stifling their laughter from behind me as they zipped each other's dresses up.

"Almost there, Jem," Regine replied, cheerfully oblivious to my sister's annoyance. She lifted a silken extension of freshly dyed pink hair with two trained fingers, lightly teasing the natural blonde tresses underneath with a fine tooth comb so that they concealed the bandage on her ear.

"What do you think?" The effervescent designer asked Shana, looking over Jerrica with a critical eye. "I think your new degree in cosmetology is well deserved," Shana replied with a grin, and Regine beamed. Jerrica winced as I moved to work on her left eye, painting a subtle shade of silver on her closed eyelid.

"Will you hold still already!" I scolded her when she began squirming in her seat. "Please be careful, Kimber," my sister entreated as I tried to work. "I'm very fond of my eyesight, and I don't want to lose it."

"Very funny, ha ha." I retorted, flicking the brush one last time before backing away. "There! You look outrageous, sis." Regine yanked the protective sheath away from her neck with a flourish, revealing the new shimmering golden minidress that she had designed for her spur of the moment.

Everyone held a collective breath as Jerrica turned her chair to face her new, hologram-free reflection.

"Wow," she breathed, staring at the flawless blend of Jem's familiar flamboyance and her own down to earth chic. "How did you get my hair so long, and the colors so vibrant? And the dress, it's perfect! Oh, Regine, thank you!" Jerrica exclaimed, rising to embrace the girl.

Regine laughed, gingerly embracing Jerrica back. "It was nothing. I only wanted to help however I could."

The doorbell chimed, prompting me to check my watch. "Ooh, that must be Rio!" I cried, taking Jerrica by the hand. "Come on, he's _got _to see this."

"But Kimber, we're not - "

"_Yes_, I realize you're 'just friends' right now," I interrupted, rolling my eyes as we ran down the stairs, the others following close at our heels. "It doesn't matter. He just needs to see what he's missing!"

Jerrica blanched as I reached for the doorknob. "Just don't say anything incriminating, okay?" She pleaded, stepping back to avoid the door being flung open. Her worried expression, much to my amusement, instantly brightened into a beaming smile at the sight of the man in the doorway.

"Hi," She chirped, standing demurely before the dazzled Rio.

"Hi," Rio almost whispered, drinking in the sight of her with eyes so wide, I was sure they would pop right out of his skull. "You look absolutely stunning,"

Jerrica blushed a deep red, looking away from him as though his eyes said too much. "We're ready if you are," she told him, biting her lip.

- - - -

**Rio**

"Just friends," I muttered under my breath as I descended the steps with the Holograms close behind me. "How am I supposed to pretend we're 'just friends'? We're deluding ourselves if we believe that one."

"What's that, Rio?" Jerrica inquired, her warm voice interrupting my private conversation.

"I said, we're delaying ourselves if we stay any longer," I responded quickly. I could have sworn I detected a frown playing on her features, but she said nothing, and the awkward moment passed.

So, always the gentleman, I opened the Roadster's door to allow the band entry. Each woman smiled and thanked me politely, though with decidedly more warmth than they had projected towards me at the press conference. Time had apparently healed that divide. But the distance between Jerrica and I was acutely obvious when her body brushed dangerously close to mine as she ducked inside the cab. She paused as our faces aligned, hovering as if to lean in and kiss me.

I held my breath when our eyes caught, telling each other what neither of us was willing to admit.

"Thanks," she breathed. Unintentionally, I caught a glimpse down the front of that gorgeous minidress, offering blatantly to me what I might never fully appreciate again. My loins, and my heart, tightened.

"Anytime," I replied, noting uncomfortably that my voice sounded strained. Jerrica smiled at me, crossing those impossibly long legs as I carefully shut the door behind her. I cursed aloud to myself as I walked around the grille of the car and flung the driver's side door open, sliding myself inside with a deep, cleansing breath. I could do this, I encouraged myself as I turned the key in the ignition.

The aging engine grumbled a lame protest before churning to life. Closing my eyes briefly, I popped the clutch and rolled the classic car out of the long circular driveway, noticing Regine and the Starlight Girls waving goodbye in the rearview mirror. My mind finally began to clear as I wove the Roadster through the worst of the downtown traffic with enduring patience, only flinching at a particularly musical burst of Jerrica's laughter from the backseat.

The traffic seemed to thin as we neared the club, thanks to the ranks of police directing cars and pedestrians away from the scene. As I turned the car into the entryway, though, I could see the full extent of the pandemonium. Before I could react, a throng of screaming fans closed in on the vehicle, pounding on the windows and proclaiming their undying love for the Holograms.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, creeping along so as not to run over any of them. I'd seen a lot of crazed fans over the years from touring with various bands, but nothing could have prepared me for this. It was like the Beatles had just arrived from Liverpool; the din was that crushing.

"Look at them all!" Raya marveled behind me, watching the scene unfold from behind the safety of the glass. "This is insanity!" Shana added, waving to the revelers.

Sighing with relief, I finally managed to roll the car to a stop at the door. Security flanked either side of the velvet rope, barely flinching as the screaming crowd pressed against them. Preparing myself for the worst, I ducked out of the car and opened the door for the girls, stepping back as each one made their entrance to deafening applause. The noise only grew shriller as Jerrica, in full "Jem" mode, stepped out into the limelight.

As she turned to elegantly wave to the throng, Aja quietly came up beside me. "You don't want to forget this," she murmured, discreetly slipping the jewelry box into my left hand. With a grateful smile, I placed it into the left hand pocket of my tuxedo jacket.

"I ran a final diagnostic check early this morning, before she woke up."

"And it works?"

"Of course it works. I followed Emmett's original blueprints exactly, and don't think it was easy getting Synergy to cough them up from her hard drive, either."

"You think she'll like it?" I asked Aja. She gave a little laugh and shook her head.

"More than you'll ever know, Rio," she replied cryptically as we both watched Jerrica bask in the glow of her fans' worship.

- - - -

**Kimber**

"Jem!" "Kimberrr!"

"Oh my God, it's really her!"

"You rock _so_ hard, man!"

Jerrica and I burst out laughing at the last comment that rang out of the clamoring crowd, and we decided to do something we'd never really done before; an impromptu meet and greet. I reached for an outstretched notebook, nudging an exasperated Rio for a pen as the other Holograms dispersed to mingle with fans.

The fans were absolutely overjoyed, beaming as we took pictures, signed autographs on various items, including a few copies of our Rock Fashion book, and I noticed Raya nervously laughing as she signed one burly man's tattooed chest. He beamed like a schoolgirl as she perfunctly kissed his cheek.

"God, you've changed my life!" One young woman proclaimed to me as I squiggled my name on a tattered LP of the _Starbright_ soundtrack. Her eyes shone at me as she tugged on a lock of hair dyed pink in tribute. "I mean, that song, 'Show Me The Way', I just can't thank you enough!"

Touched and humbled, I pressed my hand to my chest. "The pleasure is all ours," I told the girl as the bodyguard stepped aside to let us hug each other. She pulled back with a grin, and I grinned back.

The surrealistic feeling only grew bigger as we bid the fans a fond farewell, stepping into the glamourously lit club. "Look at all the people who came!" I exclaimed, surveying the crowd that filled the expansive dance floor. "This is just unreal!"

I noticed Danse and Video among them, of course, but so was LinZ and her entire crew, along with Raya's family, who all ran to embrace their beloved daughter before she could even say hello. Regine had managed to make it, too, and even Astral, whom I knew we hadn't heard from in ages. From across the room, I spotted my old friend Switch, who was spinning a club mix of "Gotta Get To You" from behind the deejay booth. When I waved to him, his eyes lit up with acknowledgement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and fans, I am pleased to welcome you to KJEM's very special _live_ listening party for the record you've all been waiting for!" He announced. "Our ladies of the hour have finally graced us with their presences, so without further adieu, here it is, the Holograms' brand new album, _The Dream Is Still Alive_, broadcast in its _entirety_!" Switch winked at me as he switched the records, cracking me up with an enthusiastic sign of approval.

Anthony and Video handed us all glasses of champagne after we crossed the floor, while Danse distributed glasses to all the passersby. "Compliments of the house," he commented, smiling radiantly at Shana, who blushed happily as he placed a protective arm around her shoulder.

Craig snuck up behind Aja unawares, making her squeal as he grabbed her waist, and I burst out laughing as that jokester of a boyfriend did the same to me.

"You're incorrigible," I chastised him after he bent me over in a lascivous kiss. His baby blues twinkled as a bright grin lit up his face, giving him that look that made teen girls all over the world only wish they were me. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

I swatted him playfully. "Yeah, well, save your best for a time when LinZ and her ever present cameras _aren't_ taping everything we say and do, okay?"

His eyes softened. "I'm just happy you're yourself again," Sean noted, and I kissed his cheek gratefully.

Aja laughed, raising her glass in a toast. "We did it, ladies! We've beaten the odds!"

"And retained our dignity and popularity in the process," Jerrica added with a smile, as the impact of all that we'd overcome finally sank in. "The new Holograms are here to stay!"

"What did I tell you?" Video remarked with a grin. My sister shook her head in awe, taking a sip of her drink to avoid answering.

"I, uh, have another reason to celebrate," Danse softly interrupted as Video migrated to her side. The dancer looked up with apprehension at the blonde woman, who nodded her approval.

"I received a letter yesterday, from a Nadia Symczak. She claimed she's my mother, and she'd been searching for me for years, but only now finally tracked me down through Vivia- through _Video's_ production company." Danse said shyly, gently swirling the liquid in her glass.

Gasps and soft exclamations fluttered through our little circle. "Danse, are you sure it's her?" Aja asked.

"She sent a copy of what looked like my birth certificate in Czech as proof," she replied. "And I spoke to her on the phone last night. We talked for a long time, about a lot of things, and ended up making a lunch date. I'm a little worried about meeting her for the first time, but Vivian has volunteered to come with me...for moral support." Danse supplied, looking at Video with bright eyes.

"But what about Victor?" Jerrica interjected. "And why did she leave the way she did?"

Danse pursed her lips in a hurt expression. "Nadia didn't say. But she did promise to tell me the whole story when we get together. I guess it's not something one can discuss over the phone in good conscience." She said sadly, prompting Video to slide an arm around her delicate waist in a comforting gesture. Danse gazed at her lovingly, and I realized with a start what I couldn't believe I hadn't figured out before, especially with the overnight parties. They were a couple!

"All right people, you can start the party now, cause 'America's Sweethearts' are here to crash it!"

Pizzazz's unmistakable voice shattered the potentially awkward moment, and all of us spun around to stare at the five professional party crashers strutting their way into our celebration.

"America's sweethearts?" I repeated, feeling clueless.

"It's the title of their new 'hit' album. They seem to think they're being ironic." Aja scoffed, glaring at the quintet as they pranced across the dance floor, parting the sea of people as if they were religious deities to claim themselves a prime table. "Some things never change."

"Well, if they behave, they can stay," Shana said. "But if they don't, well, I know Stormer's your pal and all, Kimber, but I'll physically throw them out myself." I nodded in agreement, but offered no other comment. The fact that she had shown up when Jerrica was abducted still didn't answer my questions about her loyalty, or our so-called friendship.

Jerrica groaned, suddenly seeming distressed. She rubbed her forehead as if to ward off an oncoming headache. "I think I need some air," she said brusquely, excusing herself and retreating to a quieter corner of the club. With a touch of concern, I watched her leave, and noticed Rio doing the same.

He's being awfully quiet, I thought. Sean must have been thinking along the same lines, because he spoke up before I could. "The album sounds fantastic, Rio." He offered in a friendly manner.

Rio glanced up, as if he were surprised someone was talking to him. "Thanks, Sean. Yeah, Starlight finally invested in a new DI-AN console. It produces such a warm, clean sound, which is exactly what I was aiming for."

He trailed off, letting the ear-splitting music fill the uncomfortable silence. Sean and I looked at each other knowingly as Rio stared off into the distance again, as he was so good at doing. I knew he was dwelling on Jerrica, and his sadness was palpable.

"I think I'm going to say hello to Pizzazz for a bit," Sean lied, sensing my intentions, and I silently thanked him with a smile. "I'll catch up with you later." He kissed my cheek and turned to dissappear into the crowd, while I pulled Rio aside.

"You know you love her, Rio." I said bluntly, but gently. "You have to go to her."

Rio closed his eyes, sighing sadly. "I know. But I don't know if I can, Kimber."

"Why not? It doesn't matter who did what to whom, the important thing is that you still love each other," I entreated, spotting Jerrica curled up on a tiny, secluded sofa across the way. "After all you've been through together, she deserves to know."

He seemed to absorb what I'd said, but made no move to act on it. I laid a hand on his arm. "Just think about it, Rio. That's all I'm saying. Just think about it." With that, I left him alone with his thoughts and went to return to the rest of the group.

"Kimber?"

I turned around at the sound of Stormer's voice, startled and immediately apprehensive. Her body language was cautious and tense, ready to flee at the slightest retaliation. I paused.

"What is it, Stormer?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

Stormer clasped her hands in an attempt to keep them from wringing nervously, casting her eyes to the floor. "Well, uh, I know I said this at your place when Jerrica went...missing, but you probably don't remember," she stammered. She was wrong, I thought darkly. I did remember. I had heard every word.

"Kim, I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry." Stormer confessed. I relaxed immediately, filled with relief. "You know, for the stuff I said at the afterparty. I didn't mean any of it. I was angry, and I didn't think in the heat of the moment. I'm just glad, y'know, that Jerrica's okay and all, and I hope that you can forgive me and my big mouth."

"Oh, Stormer, it's okay, really." I told her, as she looked up excitedly. "It was my fault. Look, I'm the one who overreacted and thought the worst. Let's just forget about it."

Stormer's pretty face brightened, and I laughed as she embraced me wholeheartedly. "How could I ever doubt that you were my best friend?" She crowed as we hugged each other tight. "And I missed working with you, too. Nobody's lyrics compliment my music the way yours do."

"I know," I told her as we pulled apart. "I'd love to do another album together. But we won't get the chance anytime soon. Our tour is already booked."

"So's ours," Stormer replied, clearly dissapointed. "It's too bad. That song turned out so well, and you and Jetta sounded great together."

Her comment made something click in my head, and just like that, I got another famous flash of inspiration.

"Hey, Stormer, how'd you like to perform onstage together again?" I suggested, and Stormer lit up, instantly catching on. "You think anybody will actually go for it?" the girl asked with trepidation. I hesitated, glancing at Jerrica again and wondering briefly if this was the right time to broach this potentially controversial idea.

"We'll never know unless we try," I replied brightly.

- - - -

**Jerrica**

I couldn't take it. I couldn't be in that close a proximity to Rio and not be with him, not be able to feel his familiar tenderness in the way he held my hand, or the searing passion in his kiss. It was too much. I tried to keep my feelings under control, but the unexpected arrival of Pizzazz and her equally loud cohorts stretched my patience to the breaking point.

I retreated hastily to the most secluded area of Le Klub, a red velvet couch nestled in an intimate gazebo-like structure, facing a tall, almost Victorian picture window that seemed to not belong in a place like this. Sitting down with a breath of relief, I sipped my drink and settled in to watch the traffic pass by.

Kimber and Stormer padded up then, shyly revealing their grand idea of a joint Holograms and Misfits headlining tour. "If it's a rotating bill, Pizzazz might actually go for it, and Kimber and I really wanted a chance to perform together again," Stormer said, Kimber nodding emphatically at her side.

"We'd take our seperate tour buses," she added, noticing my frown, "and wouldn't cause any trouble."

"_Any_ trouble?" I inquired skeptically, casting a glance towards the Misfits' table, where Pizzazz was shouting at Roxy and Jetta to stop yet another catfight, while Video's cousin looked on with amusement. Stormer cringed. "Well, not with your band, anyway. And we think people would really love it. Think of it, a chance to give our fans a ringside seat to the two biggest acts in the country."

"If not the world," Kimber piped up.

Despite my reservations, I had to admit that it actually sounded like a really good idea. Glancing at the other Holograms, I knew it would take a lot of convincing to get them to agree, but I also knew once the famously stubborn Aja gave in, Shana and Raya would, too.

"If the other Holograms _and_ the other Misfits decide they want to do it, then I'll be happy to make the arrangements," I relented, much to Kimber and Stormer's delight. They squealed and clasped each other's hands excitedly, and I couldn't help but smile at their boundless enthusiasm.

"_But_, you two have to pitch the idea to them," I added, bringing them back to reality. They immediately became serious. "We will," Kimber promised, a wide grin lighting up her face. "Oh, Jerrica, you won't regret this, you'll see. It'll be outrageous!"

"Yeah, outrageous," I said dryly as Kimber danced back to Aja, Shana and Raya while Stormer returned to her band's table. I watched the Misfits cavorting from the safety of my darkened perch, preferring to wait for the right moment to make the deal with Pizzazz.

Just as I began to settle back into the softness of the couch, savoring my champagne, I was interrupted yet again. More than a little chagrined, I cast a glare at Riot, who had taken it upon himself to come sit beside me. Minx and Rapture lurked in the darkness nearby.

"Forgive my intrusion, Jerrica," he began, "but I simply had to let you know how relieved I am that you are all right after your harrowing ordeal, and also to commend you on how beautiful your new album is. It's almost as beautiful as you are," Riot insinuated, kissing my hand. A tiny old flame of attraction fluttered anew in my lower stomach, only burning out when I reminded it of Rio.

I cleared my throat, removing my hand from his. "Well, I appreciate that, Riot, really. But you must know by now that I'm not the 'Jem' you fell in love with." And in my heart, I thought, I still belong to another.

A sad, breathtaking smile lit up his classically handsome face. "Yes, I'm aware of that." He replied, a note of affection inflecting his deep voice. "I'll always miss that special mystery, but at the very least, I know now why Jem had always rejected my...perfect...charms."

Riot's words were meant to be sincere, but I saw the fire in his eyes that glinted knowingly at me before he leaned in close to me. His lips brushed my cheek in a manner that was anything but chaste, and I knew it. I stared at him as he stood up, motioning for his bandmates to follow. The two of them flocked to his side as he smiled down at me.

"Thank you," I told him flatly, trying hard to conceal how nervous he made me feel, although by the look on his face, it was clear he already knew. Knowing Riot, it had probably been his intention.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Benton," he purred, pausing for a beat before turning to leave. I watched him go, downing the last of my drink when their three figures dissappeared into the crowd. Breathing deeply to ward off the shaking in my limbs, I turned my attention back to the window.

"Are you all right over here?"

I glanced up at Rio, who seemed unsettled from seeing me converse with Riot. I nodded, moving aside a little and motioning for him to sit down. "Don't worry, he was just basically telling me he only loved the hologram," I told him, a note of sarcasm in my voice, as I continued to gaze out the window.

"That's okay, he's not my concern anymore. You still are, though." Rio put his drink down to fumble in his pocket, producing a little white box. I gasped, all my tension forgotten as he opened the lid.

"My earring!" I exclaimed, gingerly lifting the tiny scarlet star from the cotton barrier. "How in the world did you -"

Rio laughed gently, taking the trinket from my hand and carefully sliding it through the piercing in my good earlobe. "Aja and I worked on it together. We figured both of us could rewire it, create something compatible with your other earring."

I was speechless, overcome by his ingenuity and generosity beyond measure. I couldn't believe he'd taken the time to do such a thing, and harder still to believe he and Aja had managed to keep it from me. "Oh, Rio, it's perfect. I can't thank you enough."

Rio tried to smile, but ended up staring at the floor instead. "There's something else I need to tell you." He said suddenly. "I can't work for you anymore. I'm resigning from Starlight Music."

"What?" I exclaimed, my heart plummeting. "You can't do that! You're the best engineer in the business, to say nothing of what you do for our live shows, and we couldn't do this without you!"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I know that, but I have to be honest with you, Jerrica. I can't be just your friend. I've never been able to stand seeing you with another, and I'm not about to start now. If you don't agree, well, I'll go my own way, for certain this time. But I can't be around you and not be able to _be_ with you."

By now I was gaping at him incredulously. "Let me get this straight. You love your job, you love working with us, but you love me too much, so you have to leave?"

Rio nodded his head silently, and I almost cried. "My God, Rio, are you telling me that you're truly okay with all of this?" I ventured, an unabashedly hopeful tremor in my voice. "That you still love me after all I've done?"

There was a nerve jangling silence as Rio hesitated, then embraced me suddenly, laying a long, wet, loving kiss on me the way he used to do. Startled and yet completely swept away, I lost myself in his embrace.

"I may get mad, but I still care." He quipped breathlessly when the kiss broke, and I couldn't help laughing at the memory of five terrified burly men fleeing from Rio and the protective wrath of his baseball bat. "Oh, so do I, Rio." I told him, grinning through my tears. "So do I."

We kissed again, oblivious to the crowd's applause until it grew into a joyous cacophony of whoops and whistles. Rio and I hastily pulled away from one another, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple, people, what do you say!" the deejay crowed, and the noise grew louder and more jubilant. Someone nearby in the crowd uncorked a fresh bottle of champagne, spraying the fizzy sweetness everywhere in celebration.

Rio laughed, pulling me with him as he moved away from the spray. "I don't know about you, but this party's getting a little too messy for my taste." His voice dipped to a low, conspiratorial tone. "Let's go back to my place and have a real celebration."

My breath caught in my throat as his left hand slowly worked it's way up my thigh, leaving my skin tingling in it's wake. I shivered and drew back, touching his chest gently in protest. "Oh, come on, Rio, I've got so much work to do. There's a brand new record to promote, a stadium tour to plan for, the list is endless."

Rio shook his head. "Jerrica, haven't you learned anything from this? You _know_ you can't just keep working yourself to the bone anymore. You need to get away for a while," he murmured in my ear, lowering his lips to my neck deliciously as if to emphasize his point. I bit back a soft moan, still grasping for reasons not to leave my post.

"I'll call Joanie," I panted as those lips threatened to move lower. "Tell her I won't be in tommorrow...first thing in the morning."

"Good," Rio replied huskily. "Because you're not going to have any time tonight."

"Just let me just take care of this one thing first," I told Rio, looking in the Misfits' direction, namely Pizzazz, who was chatting, or maybe flirting, with Riot in the far corner of the ballroom.

**Pizzazz**

"Well, would ya look at that." Roxy remarked dryly from across the table. "A big ol' happy making up scene in front of all the friends. Whoopee."

The five of us erupted into giggles, not so inconspiciously laughing at the so-called perfect couple's sappy reunion. "Ain't love grand," I quipped, leaning back in my chair casually.

"Exactly why are we attending this lousy gig?" Clash whined, twisting a long purple tail of hair around her finger. "We should'a held our _own_ listening party instead of watching these wimps."

"Relax, honey, it's strictly for entertainment purposes only," I snapped back. "To show them how the _other_ half lives."

Staring blatantly at the scene unfolding across the room, most of me still glowered, but a teensy part of me was forced to give it up to little miss Benton. All that time she'd been pulling double duty and still she had the balls to come out in public like that. You don't get that tough and savvy being your daddy's pet all your life, and I knew that one for a fact.

"Well, I'm anything but entertained," Clash quipped, provoking a glare from me. I watched as the groupie drummer's eyes widened, her finger twirling faster as she stared at something behind me. Exasperated, I started to yell at her, but I was interrupted by a smooth, deep voice.

"Pizzazz, my dear, may I speak with you a moment alone?" Riot requested, a little too politely, and I frowned.

"What the hell for?" I asked suspiciously, yet some part of me was dying of curiosity.

"I'd like to talk business with you." He replied calmly, unresponsive to my obvious irritation. I smirked at the others, who were sizing up Riot with cold stares.

"Whatever you got to say to me, you can say in front of them." I told him bluntly, resulting in big grins from my friends and an affable shrug from the hairsprayed rock god.

"Very well." He replied, boldly pulling out the chair beside me and slipping himself into it. "Before we begin, may I offer you a drink?"

His seemingly innocuous question triggered a memory of my dream of him a while back, which in turn made me realize just how hard I'd been hitting the bottle in the wake of Eric. Well, hell, I thought. I can't very well conquer the world if I'm blind drunk all the time.

"Just Perrier," I replied coolly, turning to the girls. "You guys want something?" They shook their heads silently, still staring Riot down, but he didn't seem to notice. He motioned to the bartender with a quick snap of his fingers before launching into what I figured would be a long and winded speech.

"The Stingers love Los Angeles," he explained as my drink arrived, "it's been good to us, but the media glare and the fan frenzy in the wake of the new album is becoming too much of a hassle. And I'm sure you have heard by now of Eric Raymond's...inabilities."

He knew full well I did. It was no secret Eric and I were partners in more than just business. Bored and aggravated, I sighed loudly and recrossed my legs.

"I desire to return to Amsterdam with Minx and Rapture, perhaps embark on a European tour to bring in enough profits to start our own label. But I need to find a buyer first, one who knows the company and is worthy of running it successfully in the U.S. In short, I'd like to give back what Eric took from you."

I snorted. My dignity? My sanity? Millions of my father's hard earned dollars? I thought sarcastically.

"I want you to be the new owner of Stinger's Sound, or Misfits' Music, if you prefer." Riot said bluntly when I didn't reply, but I couldn't believe my ears. Me, a real CEO? I heard the others muffle a collective gasp.

"Riot, for one thing, I'm no freakin' Benton. I'm a rock star, not a business manager," I retorted, ignoring their response. "And last time I checked, your company is about to royally kick the bucket. How do you propose I deal with that one?"

Riot laughed, a deep musical sound that, in spite of me, still could turn my knees to jelly. I scowled at him.

"My dear, you've more than proven yourself worthy. You financed the recording, promotion and production of your latest album, did you not?"

"Yeah," I relented.

"From what I've seen and heard, it is a solid success, is it not?"

His phrasing annoyed me. Who the hell talked like that in this day and age, especially someone like him?

"Debuted at number one," I boasted, proudly lifting my chin. I didn't mention that I knew it would promptly be knocked down to the second spot when the Holograms' record came out, but it was none of his stupid business anyway. We'd knocked _his_ record down a notch, which was sweet enough.

"Well, then, there you have your answer." Riot replied smoothly. "I must admit, Pizzazz, you are one of the most innovative entrepreneurs I have ever come across. To start from scratch and build an empire on the strength of an album you knew would succeed, despite the odds against you, is simply genius."

I was sure my eyes were bugging out of my head by now. "You gotta be kidding."

There was that jelly inducing laughter again. "I assure you, my dear, that I am utterly serious." He took my hand, and my knees just about started to knock together. If I hadn't been so blown away, I would have been completely disgusted with myself. "And so is my offer."

I leaned to my right to whisper in Stormer's ear. "What do you think?"

Stormer tapped her lips, thinking. "I don't know," she hissed back, eyeing the blonde man warily. "You know he's not exactly trustworthy, but it's your money and your decision."

"Mostly Daddy's money," I corrected her. "But I guess his lawyers can straighten out whatever Riot here can't. It could work."

"Darling, it's either this or bankruptcy," Riot interrupted before Stormer could form an answer. "You know you want to reclaim your company, Pizzazz. If you don't say yes, it will just be sold to the highest bidder, snapped up by some faceless corporation who wouldn't love it half as much as you would."

Damn, I thought, Blondie's right. "Oh, what the hell." I relented, turning his flirtatious gesture into a firm businesslike handshake. "All right, Riot, I accept. I'll buy back Misfits' Music."

The coiffed blonde man bestowed a smile on me that he must have thought to be dazzling. "Excellent. I'll send you the paperwork first thing in the morning. Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Gabor." He said, kissing my hand before strutting off.

"Well, that was weird," Roxy commented as she watched Riot depart. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Pizzazz, cause if you don't..."

"Oh, please, Rox, I'm not a moron." I replied haughtily. "I know he thinks I'm some idiotic little rich girl he can unload his big bad financial monster on. Well, I got news for him. I'm gonna be the biggest, baddest financial monster on the block, and I'll beat 'im at his own game."

"Speaking of idiotic girls," Clash muttered, motioning to my right. Sure enough, there was little miss Benton, with her lapdog in tow, waiting for me to notice her presence.

Stormer swore aloud. "I was going to tell you, Pizzazz, before Riot interrupted..."

"Tell me what?"

Jerrica cleared her throat almost nervously. "She and Kimber had the idea for your band to come along on a co-headlining tour with the Holograms."

I almost choked on my Perrier. "You want us, the Misfits, to go on tour with _you_?" This night just kept getting more and more weird, I marveled.

She exchanged a look with Rio, pausing to find the right words. "Look, all of us definitely got off on the wrong foot, and I admit, I started it myself. But I think it would be a great business venture for our groups, and it's high time we made amends once and for all. The Holograms are willing, Pizzazz, if you are."

Blinking rapidly, I stared at her and then exchanged shocked looks with everyone but Stormer, who was starting to blush with embarrassment. By now I definitely felt like I'd fallen into an old Twilight Zone episode, but the promise of performing to double the crowds we'd draw by ourselves, not to mention the income spike, outweighed my long standing grudges. One by one, Jetta, Roxy, Stormer, and Clash all eventually nodded their approval.

"Okay," I conceded, standing up to shake my former sworn enemy's hand. "It's a deal."

"Great!" Jerrica exclaimed with a relieved smile, shaking my hand enthusiastically. "I'll be in touch."

"You and Blondie both," I muttered as I watched the once stoic blonde woman take her boyfriend's hand and leave the room. Right on cue, the Holograms' old song "All's Right With the World" came on over the PA system, and the timing couldn't have been more ironic.

"I can't tell whether that's a good omen or a bad one," Jetta remarked, casting a glance towards the deejay booth. Shaking my head, I laughed a little and folded my arms over my chest.

"Neither. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not the superstitious type," I replied with a grin, and everyone echoed their decidedly reluctant agreement.

**Jerrica**

I awoke suddenly in the wee hours of the morning, half expecting to hear the usual stampeding footsteps of teenage girls outside the bedroom door. Rio's arm drowsily slid around my waist, instantly reminding me of where I really was, and what I had been doing.

I lay there in the bed we made for a while, listening to the sounds of traffic passing by quietly in the streets below. Through the nearby window, the shadows of night gradually shifted from blackest blue, melting through shades of gray and finally sky blue as the first rays of morning cracked open the horizon.

I couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable with him, I thought drowsily, even when we were kids. And we definitely had never been _that_ uninhibited before, even when I was Jem.

Sitting up slowly, I wrapped a white terry robe over my nudity and wandered into Rio's kitchenette to start some coffee brewing. Lifting the bedroom window sill to breathe in the fresh morning air, I exhaled deeply, reveling in the weight that I had finally cast off my shoulders.

In a way, I was almost grateful that things happened the way that they did. It taught me some valuable lessons...even though I was perfectly capable of learning them without the violence and the trauma, thank you.

Rio quietly slipped up from behind me, kissing my neck as he pulled my soft body close to his. I sighed contentedly, reaching behind me to cradle his head in the sensitive crook of my shoulder.

"Come back to bed," He implored, tilting my face to his to kiss my lips softly.

"Mmm, I couldn't sleep," I murmured back. "Too much excitement last night." Rio laughed, slipping a hand inside my robe possessively.

"I love you," he whispered, and I flushed with warmth. It felt so indescribably good to hear it again, finally, and I wholeheartedly returned his sentiment .

If perfection is a myth, I thought as we shared a kiss that built quickly into something more robust, then this moment is as close as it gets to being real. This is the end of those old habits forever, I resolved to myself. No more denying who I really am, and that includes Jem. She's part of me too, and always will be.

The robe fell away, and I allowed myself to be led back to the bedroom, losing myself in the bliss of love rekindled.

**Jerrica, as Jem**

The final strains of "It Takes A Lot" vibrated through the arena, building into an earth shaking climax as the Misfits finished off their last number of the night. Perched on the edge of my dressing room chair, I looked up from the new copy of Billboard, courtesy of Rio, that I just couldn't seem to stop rereading.

The numbers for _The Dream Is Still Alive _had been absolutely staggering, debuting at number one in over ten countries. It moved about 500,000 copies in the U.K., and in the U.S., it almost went platinum in a matter of days, which was virtually unheard of in the industry. The news media was finally forced to stop endlessly reporting my ordeal and instead relay the amazing news throughout the world, calling it an unprecedented comeback, and our most solid effort since the _Starbright_ album.

All of us, needless to say, were overjoyed. I almost couldn't absorb it all; it was so much all at once, and I still couldn't get used to the idea that the world accepted me for who I really was.

We heard Pizzazz thanking the sold out crowd in her trademark sarcastic fashion, then their deafening roar as all five Misfits exited the stage, bounding one by one down the stairs into the backstage area.

"See if you can follow _that_!" Pizzazz chortled at me, slinging her dark blue Les Paul behind her back.

"I'll follow that and raise you one better!" I shot back with a grin. She cackled, dissappearing with Clash, Jetta and Roxy into their dressing room. Stormer glanced at Kimber, who was nestled in her own corner, busy warming up her voice.

"Knock 'em dead, kid," She teased. Ever the mature one, Kimber stuck her tongue out at her, and Stormer burst out laughing, slamming the door loudly behind her in true Misfit fashion.

While we hurriedly applied our stage makeup, the crowd began chanting for Jem, their pounding and cheering shaking the very walls. Aja laughed, watching the objects on the wall vibrate. "I think they want to hear us play again, what do you think?" She quipped, turning to Raya, who snatched up her drumsticks eagerly. "_Bueno,_ what are we waiting for?"

"Wait a second, everybody come here," I ordered, gathering all of my sisters into a circle. Everyone put their right hands into the middle.

"Truly - " "_Outrageous!_" We chanted three times, lifting our hands in jubilation before piling into the hallway and climbing the stairs that lead to the custom made stage. Kimber, Aja, Shana and Raya took their places behind their instruments, while I stepped onto my own platform, my stomach tight with anticipation.

The house lights dimmed, and the applause was deafening as we launched into the long, carefully planned intro to the first number, "Like A Dream".

"_Like a dream..._" Kimber and Aja crooned in unison, their voices blending into a gorgeous harmony as the strobe lights kicked in .

"_I'll appear to you..._" I responded, inciting a shriek going up from the audience. The hair on my arms stood up.

_"Like a dream..."_

_"That is coming true..."_

My platform slowly rose to join the main stage, and I knew all eyes would be on me as I sang the next line, cueing the rest of the band to fully launch into the song, much to the crowd's delight. I loved seeing the ecstatic looks on the fans lucky enough to be in the front row.

As we ran through all of our hits, peppering the set with new songs off the album, our sound really began to flow, each woman playing off of one another's talents. I don't think I'd ever enjoyed the rush of performing so much before; it felt astounding to me that all of these people still loved our music, were still fans of mine through all of the controversy and scandal.

Raya clicked her sticks together three times, signaling the rest of us to merge into "Gotta Get To You". Apprehension rippled through me at Aja's familiar riff, remembering the last time I had performed this song. But, it was our big hit, and the fans expected it.

To my surprise, every person in that arena seemed to be shouting along to my lyrics as I strutted across the stage, making sure to work every angle so everyone could get a glimpse of me. They especially loved the tense bridge and the "slip out" line. I held the note as long as I could, prompting ecstatic cheers.

After the applause from the last song died down, I stood at the foot of the stage, grinning breathlessly at the vast expanse of people. "Thank you for being so understanding, so loyal and so loving towards us and towards me. You are truly the best fans anyone could ask for, we love you guys." I gushed, and the audience's roaring response almost brought me to tears.

"There's just one more thing," said a male voice from my right. I whirled around to see Rio, microphone in hand, holding in the other another mysterious little box. The crowd hushed, and the Holograms and I watched in awe as he took my hand.

"I love you," He said sincerely, and I felt my face turn red from all the attention. "Jerrica, I've always been in love with you, and these years spent with you have been the best years of my life. I feel pretty nervous about asking you this in front of all these people, but the crew kind of made me." Rio explained with a smile, watching my reaction as he bent down on one knee. My stomach flipped as anticipation rippled through the waiting crowd.

_"Oh God!_" I mouthed to Kimber, who was watching the scene unfold with her trademark enthusiasm.

"Outrageous!" She squealed, clasping her hands together tight. Trembling now, my attention shifted back to Rio, who gazed at me with eyes alight. He flipped the box open to reveal a tiny, sparkling diamond ring, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I don't ever want to take the chance of losing you again. Jerrica, I wanted to offer you this ring in hopes that you'd say you'll be my wife."

Laughing through my tears, I knew my answer. I'd known since I was ten years old. I nodded down at my first love, my longtime companion, my very best friend.

"Of course, Rio!" I exclaimed, and the audience erupted into ecstatic cheers. "God, of course I'll marry you. I never wanted anything else!" The young man's face instantly lit up, prompting an exuberant laugh as he gathered me into his arms.

"I can't believe you did this," I cried over the din. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't believe you accepted," Rio replied with wet eyes, and pressed his lips to my own.

The sparkling synth notes of "Love Is Here" began to tinkle through the air, causing me to break the kiss with a start. "No," I motioned to Kimber and Aja, horrified. They grinned at me and then conspiratorily at each other. Raya and Shana kicked in with the gentle backbeat.

"No!" I repeated louder, waving my arms and laughing. Rio laughed, too, and kissed me again before retreating into the backstage shadows. "It's not even on the setlist!" I protested, to no avail, as squeals of recognition peppered throughout the crowd. Laughing, I turned to face the people.

"I guess we're doing this one for you now," I conceded before launching into the first verse. Little glowing flames sprang up from lighters thrust into the air, turning the stadium into a starlit wonderland. It seemed everyone in the arena, including ourselves, were swept away in the heady romance of the moment as the impromptu song coasted along into a warm crescendo.

_"Love is here,"_ I crooned, looking deeply into those eyes. _"where you are..."_ I could see his loving smile as the Holograms chimed in with the song's chorus.

_"Wish upon a star / and the one you're dreaming of / is certain to appear...love is here..."_

With a final resounding chord from Aja, the song climaxed with an elegant bang. Glitter and confetti burst out over the vast audience, who roared in approval. I posed there at the edge of the stage, my arms flung out in a welcoming embrace, my head reared back as I closed my eyes and soaked it all in.

As I took a collective bow with the Holograms and waved to the crowd one last time, the most complete, contented warmth filled me, made me glow from the inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out Mom and Dad smiling at me from the corner of the stage, but when I glanced in their direction, they weren't there. It didn't matter. I knew they were elated that I had finally gotten my love, and my life, together.

_ fin _


End file.
